Sorrowful Skies
by Trebles.and.Tones
Summary: Callie, 15, and Jude, 10, just lost their mother and are thrust into the world of foster care since their dad had been put in jail for their mother's death — but the first long term placement they go to is to Stef and Lena Adams Foster. Jude adjusts quickly to his new home, but Callie, confused and sad, has a harder time accepting the Adams Fosters for who they truly are — family.
1. Chapter 1

_The clouds were darker than dark. The sun was nowhere. It was not close. It had dissipated into oblivion. It was no more. It would never be again. She was certain of that. The sun had vanished into nothingness._

 _The rain was something else. It wasn't the type of rain that cleansed the soul, mind, or body. It did nothing more than contribute to the darkness. It was like sorrow raining down on the earth from the clouds above._

 _The dirt — red clay with clumps of grass mixed in — was mud now. Rivulets of water streaked through caverns and valleys created by the falling rain._

 _She raised her eyes to the sky and let the rain mix with her warm, salty tears. It was like sorrow was falling from the sky and mixing with her own._

 _There had been days she longed for this. Not actually this, but a part of this. She didn't want this. Never this. She had just wanted to be … free. Free. Wasn't she free now?_

 _No. She wasn't. If anything, now she was in Hell. She was lost. She was broken. She no longer even knew who she was._

 _Life itself was broken. The pieces were lying in front of her. More pieces were standing beside her. It was like a broken picture frame, even glue would never make it look the same again._

 _Nothing would ever be the same. It was done. Forever._

 _She harshly wiped the sorrow from her face and looked down toward the bulky mound of dark red, muddy clay._

 _Suddenly, she fell. Her knees hit wet earth with a thud and her hands planted firmly in front of her. She bowed her head, her dark, wet curls dripping water around her. Water also dripped from the tip of her nose._

 _She grasped the mud around her in her fists and pounded her hands against the sodden ground. She hated it all._

 _Then she felt the hands. The hands were on her back, on her neck, on her head. On her arms._

 _And then, someone sat beside her, "Let her be," a voice said, cracking with the emotion she felt deep inside._

 _"Let her be."_

 _"Let her be."_

 _Let her be._

 _Let me be._

 _Let me …_

 _Let …_

 _And that was the last thing she remembered of her mother's funeral._

* * *

"This family is a nice one, Callie. I realize this is your first time in the foster care system, but you and your brother will like it here. The couple has three other children, two boys and a girl. They were not planning on fostering any other children after adopting their twins, but they agreed when I told them about the two of you," the social worker told the sullen fifteen year old girl sitting in the back seat.

Callie Jacob didn't say anything. She just looked down at her hands. They were caked with red clay. Her black dress had the same clay caked on it. So did her black tights and her flats. They also had bits of grass. She didn't care. She'd never wear this dress again. It was just a reminder of what today had been — the day she and Jude buried their mother.

Why would she ever want to be reminded of this day? If she could find out a way, she would burn the entire outfit. She hated this outfit now. It had been one she was so excited to buy when she and her mom had gone shopping for it. It had been for an art gallery opening they were supposed to go to in a couple of weeks.

Instead, she wore it to her mother's funeral.

She hated her father now. He had done this to them. He had done this to her and Jude — and now they were alone. They had no family.

"Hey Lena, I have the children with me. Like I told you on the phone, Callie is 15 and Jude is 10," the social worker — Callie thought his name was Bill or Paul, she wasn't sure — said. She hadn't even realized the front door had opened. She held Jude close to her and looked up at the woman who had opened the door.

The woman was tall, thin, and she was pulling her thick mane of dark curls up into a ponytail on top of her head.

Her eyes were dark brown and her skin was the color of toasted almonds.

"Hi, Bill. Callie, Jude, hello. Why don't you come in?" Lena said, opening the door wider to allow for the three to come in.

Callie could feel Lena's eyes watching her and Jude, but she didn't look up at her. All she could do was look at her dirt covered shoes.

"Callie, Jude, I put the television on, why don't you both go watch something while Bill and I talk. The remote is on the coffee table. We will be right through here in the kitchen, okay?"

Jude nodded, but Callie just kept looking at her shoes.

Lena watched as Jude pulled his sister into the living room, then quickly went into the kitchen to talk to Bill.

* * *

"Callie, how long will we be here?" Jude asked his sister. He had never seen Callie like this. It was starting scare him. She had destroyed her bedroom two days ago, and had been almost completely silent since they found out about their mom.

Then, at the funeral, she had completely fallen apart. It had been raining since the day their mom had died — unusual weather for San Diego — and Callie had refused to stand under an umbrella and had then fallen down on the ground and just screamed.

"I don't know."

Jude stared at her. He wanted his sister back. Not whoever this person was. He already lost his mom and his dad. He was afraid to lose his sister, too.

* * *

 **AN: I know this is short, but I just wanted to get people's thoughts on this new story. I have quite a bit of it written. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jude will assimilate well, I believe. He has been calm and easy, even after finding out about their mother's death. He coped well in the emergency, short term placement. Callie, though, has shut down. She won't eat and has barely talked," Bill explained.

"Of course she has, Bill. Her mother was killed. Jude will probably hit a point where he shuts down as well. They are children. They will both need time to accept what has happened to them. Their entire lives have been turned upside down in a matter of days," Lena said, moving slightly to see the children who were sitting in her living room and to see what they were doing while they waited for her to be done talking to Bill.

The little boy was sitting close to his sister watching a cartoon on the tv, his hand on her knee trying to comfort her. But the girl, oh how Lena's heart yearned to take that baby girl into her arms. Lena could see her breaking in front of her very eyes. She knew it would eventually break, but Lena knew she and her wife, Stef, would be able to help both children adjust in time.

Lena could also tell Jude was trying to figure out how to help his sister, but at 10 wasn't sure what else to do.

"They will be absolutely fine here, Bill. Absolutely fine."

* * *

Callie and Jude were sitting at the kitchen table while Lena cooked dinner. Neither had changed their clothes yet, and it was all Lena could do to get Callie to wash her hands and get the dirt and grass off of them. Jude just followed her around, though Lena was sure it was more for Callie's benefit than his own. He was worried about his sister, which made Lena worry about her even more.

If a ten year old boy knew something was going on with his older sister, the Callie today was not the one of last week. That worried Lena. While Bill was good as far as most social workers went, he was overworked. Lena would be surprised if they saw him again within the next year as long as they didn't call and request a visit.

"Do either of you have any food allergies?" Lena asked.

Jude looked at her and shook his head.

"No, we aren't allergic to anything," Jude said quietly.

Lena nodded. Callie looked nearly catatonic.

Lena was just about to ask Callie a question when the front door opened and she heard her family come in.

"Hey, Mama," Lena heard from her children, Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana, all at once.

"Yea, hey, Mama," Lena's wife, Stef, said as she walked into the kitchen behind her three children and walked up to Lena and kissed her, putting her arms around her waist.

"So you guys are dykes?"

Everyone in the kitchen froze and turned to Callie. Each one of them had a different reaction.

"Callie!" Jude yelled at her, his noticeable anger piercing her soul.

Stef looked at her, let out a small, sarcastic laugh, and said, "Excuse me?"

Lena looked hurt from the girl's words, and surprised, because it was the first time she had heard Callie speak.

Mariana's eyes were widened with disbelief.

Brandon looked embarrassed.

"Yea, they prefer the term people," Jesus said, glaring at her as he grabbed a roll from the table.

Callie looked at both the adults in the room, then their three children. Finally, she looked over at her brother, who had tears starting to run down his face now.

"I'm going to throw up," Callie said, and ran out the back door because she had no idea where the bathroom was in this house.

Everyone else looked at one another. The older three children looked at their mothers, Lena looked at a crying Jude and went to him, wrapping her arms around him which he surprisingly accepted, and Stef watched Callie run out of the house and immediately followed her.

* * *

Callie vomited everything she had ever eaten in her entire life in the bushes of the house she would be staying in for the foreseeable future.

She was once again on her hands and knees in the wet grass. It never rained this much in California. But why shouldn't it rain today? The day they put her mother in the ground. The sky had cried with her today. The sky had mourned with her.

She felt hands on her back and someone kneeling on the wet ground beside her just as she started to vomit again. This time, the hands moved to her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail and then putting a hair tie in it to hold it back.

"Let it out, love."

Callie thought the voice belonged to Lena's wife, but she hadn't been able to stop throwing up long enough to look. It took her another five minutes before she could take off and use her cardigan to wipe her mouth and then sit back, looking at the woman with green eyes and blonde hair — and Callie realized the woman was a cop. She was kneeling in the wet grass in her uniform.

"I'm Stef."

Callie nodded and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

Stef laughed lightly, but it didn't go all the way to her eyes.

"You're name is 'sorry,' eh?"

Callie blushed and shook her head, "Callie. I am sorry about what I said inside. I shouldn't have said it. I didn't mean it."

Callie began to cry again and then leaned forward again when she thought she was going to throw up again.

"Hey, hey now. It is okay, Callie. Thank you for your apology. I think you also need to give Lena one when we go inside, too."

"I can't go back in there yet."

"Overwhelming, isn't it? My bunch — they are pretty rowdy. The oldest, Brandon, he is a musician. Classical piano. Though he can play the guitar a bit and composes his own music. He is seventeen. Jesus is a wild one. In every sport he can talk us into and still has a lot of energy. He and Mariana are twins. Mariana is a dancer, but she also really likes messing with computers. They will be fifteen in a few weeks. Now, tell me about yourself," Stef said, rubbing the teen's back as she sat back up.

"I turned fifteen a few weeks ago," Callie whispered, her tears falling down her face in earnest.

"Go on."

Callie sat on the ground with her legs crossed — she was pretty sure she wouldn't throw up again.

"I am not the best at school, but I like to read and write," Callie told Stef softly.

"You know, Cals, things seem rough right now, but it won't always feel this way."

"My mom called me Cals. We buried her today," Callie said quietly, sobs starting to wrack through her body. She couldn't catch her breath and she was starting to freak out about it.

Stef, knowing the signs of a panic attack when faced with one, moved to sit behind Callie, pulling the young girl against her.

"I need you to feel me breathing. I need you to take a deep breath, and then let it out. And I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

Callie nodded quickly, her breathing still erratic, terror still filled in her chest.

Stef rocked Callie slightly back and forth, her arms wrapped over her chest, holding her against her own chest tightly.

"Today was one of the worst days you will ever experience. You lost your mother and father in one go and today you had to bury your mother. After today, you will not get to see your mom in the flesh again. It will haunt you, and that is okay, sweet girl. It will be hard and you will have bad days and you will have really, really bad days. And then, slowly, over time, you will have good days, and then really, really good days. Sweet girl, things will get better, that I promise you, but until they do and even when they are, Lena and I will be here for you."

Callie's breath hitched as she spoke, "How … how can you … how can you say that? I called you a dyke not half an hour ago."

"I'm a mom. You are a child. A very, very hurt child. You said a not nice thing, and it stung, but it did not hurt. I know and Lena knows you did not mean it."

"I didn't. My mom would be so ashamed of me."

Stef shook her head.

"No, your mom would not be ashamed of you."

"I didn't kiss her goodbye," Callie sobbed.

"What do you mean, love?" Stef asked, stopping mid rock, and turning Callie's face so she could look at her.

"Mom and I had a fight — I was so mad at her. I was mad and I didn't kiss her goodbye. And my mommy died thinking I didn't love her."

The sobs were earth shattering at that moment. The anguish Stef could hear in Callie's cries pained her. There was nothing she could do but hug her tightly to her, continue rocking her bak and forth, and whisper in her ear, "Your mommy knew you loved her. Never doubt that. A mother knows things you couldn't possible understand until you are a mother yourself, many, many years from now."

Stef heard the back door open and shut. She knew it was her wife. They'd been out here for a long time, and Lena was, no doubt, worried.

It didn't surprise Stef at all when her wife sat down on the wet ground beside them.

It did surprise Callie.

"You'll mess up your clothes," she said softly, her breathing finally starting to even out, though there would be a hitch in her breathing every once in a while.

"They're just clothes, Callie," Lena said.

"You didn't care that I sat on the ground with you, missy!" Stef said with a laugh.

Callie smiled. She could tell Stef was joking with her.

"How is my brother," Callie asked Lena quietly, refusing to look at Lena.

"He is okay. He ate supper and then asked where he would be sleeping and if it was okay if he took a shower tomorrow. Callie, we really need to get you out of those wet clothes soon," Lena said. Her clothes had been dirty when they arrived. They were filthy now. Beyond filthy. Callie's hair had also been damp when she had walked in the house, and from what Lena could tell, she'd stood during her mother's funeral without an umbrella.

"Is he angry with me?"

"No, sweetheart. He isn't."

Callie nodded and then kept quiet. She didn't have anything else to say. What could she possibly say in this situation? There wasn't anything she could say to make anything better, just like she was pretty sure there was nothing anyone said would make her feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie stood in the shower and let the water, hot as she could stand it, pour over her body. Maybe, just maybe, she could wash away this day if she stood under the water long enough.

But she knew it wasn't to be when someone started banging on the door.

"Are you nearly done? I still need to shower!"

The girl. Mariana. The girl who was the same age as she was. The girl who was not happy about having to share her room. It was okay, though. Callie hadn't really slept since finding out her mother had died. It was hard to sleep when your world had been turned upside down. It was even harder when you were also placed in an emergency foster home until your mother's funeral.

Callie sighed again and wiped her tears away. She'd also not ever truly stopped crying. Half the time she wasn't even aware she was crying.

"Come on!"

Mariana. Again. This time, though, there was another, more muffled, voice.

Stef or Lena. Callie couldn't tell which, but it was one of them telling Mariana to stop because she could take a shower in the morning like she usually did. That she needed to fix her attitude and quickly, before she found herself in trouble.

Callie turned the water off and dried off. She put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt that had belonged to her mother. She towel dried her hair and then she looked down at the floor.

There her dress and tights lay. They were filthy, especially against the pristine cleanliness of this bathroom. Not only caked with the red clay, but grass and water, too. Callie picked the clothes up and threw them in the small trashcan in the bathroom. She didn't want them. And she was pretty sure they would never let her burn them in their backyard.

* * *

The next several days were a blur. Jude was ignoring Callie, though she hadn't noticed. She had yet to sleep in her new room with Mariana. She waited every night for the house to grow silent, a sure sign everyone was asleep. Then she would silently make her way downstairs and sit in the living room. Some nights she would turn the television on, mute it, and put subtitles on. Others she would just sit in silence, staring out the window.

But it never mattered because not sleeping was beginning to take its toll on the teenager. She was used to getting eight and a half hours of sleep each night. Something her mother had always made sure happened — but now her mom was dead and it didn't matter.

Callie wondered how long she could go without sleep. She was going on six days. They'd been at the Adams Foster home for three days. The two women had been asking them constantly if they were okay. Something that was about to drive Callie insane. Of course she wasn't okay! She'd never be okay again. Her mother was dead. Her mother was dead and her dad was in jail. Not that she cared where her dad was anymore. He had killed her mom. It was his fault she and Jude were where they were right now — motherless and alone.

And then she knew they were going to make her start school soon. As in the next week. As in Monday. Lena and Stef had been alternating staying with them — Callie knew they didn't think she was capable of watching Jude by herself for eight hours while they were at work, despite the fact she'd been watching him alone for two years. Truth was, though, that she honestly wasn't sure if she could watch him. He was a good kid. Never misbehaved. He was so different from Callie. She'd always been the one to step on Mom's toes. Not Jude, never Jude. Maybe had she been more like Jude her mother would have known she loved her when she died. But he could burn the house down and Callie wasn't sure she would notice the fire.

Yes, Jude was their easy child, according to their mother. Callie and their mother had been at a weird place. Her mom kept saying it was a phase. That one day they would get along and be the best of friends. Instead they had been fighting before she had left with their dad for a night out. And Callie had not even acknowledged her before she left. Now she'd never make things okay and she would have to live with the fact she'd been an absolute brat to her mother during her last hours alive.

"You're not sleeping."

Callie's head jerked to the doorway of the living room to see who had been able to sneak up on her while she was deep in thought.

Stef.

Callie watched her carefully, not saying anything.

"Why aren't you in bed, sweetheart?" Stef asked her, coming over to the couch where Callie was sitting, her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She shrugged.

"Use your words, Callie. When is the last time you slept?" Stef asked her gently, sitting close to the teenager.

Callie swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She was trying to think, but it was hard. She couldn't think straight.

"The night my mom died I think."

Stef looked at her, concerned etched over her face.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell Lena or me you weren't sleeping? We can help you. We are here to make sure you are taken care of."

Callie looked at Stef, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

"I don't need to sleep. I don't want to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see my mom."

"Is that so bad, Callie?" Stef asked as she scooted closer to Callie, putting her arm around the teen and pulling her close, nearly identical to how she'd pulled her to her when she was having a panic attack her first night in their home.

"Yes. I don't want to dream about her. It's not how I want to remember her. I want to remember her tucking me in bed at night. I want to remember her making me breakfast, or kissing me bye before school. I don't want to remember her in a car accident, or dead in her casket, or in the cold ground. I don't want to remember the disappoint in her eyes when I didn't kiss her good-bye."

Stef gently loosened Callie's arms from her knees and then pulled her backwards so she was leaning against Stef. It was a true testament to how tired Callie was that she gave in so easily. That she was so willing to trust Stef so easily.

"I want you to listen to me, Cals, okay?"

Callie nodded in the affirmative as she leaned back against Stef even more. She felt safe, just as she had the first night she had been in this home.

Stef grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch they were on and spread it over Callie.

"Close your eyes and listen to me — think about your mom as you want to remember her, not how you've been telling yourself you remember her. Think about every kiss goodnight; every good day …"

Callie closed her eyes and leaned heavily against Stef, finally, after a week, falling into a deep sleep. A sleep she had needed since finding out about her mother.

* * *

Starting school on Monday was not something Callie was looking forward to — but here she was, trying to make herself finish getting ready for school.

Every night she'd fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, with Stef coming down not long after she did. She'd grown accustomed to this routine rather fast — it had even surprised her because it was not like her to let people get close to her like that. The only people she'd ever truly let her see as vulnerable were her mom and dad, until moving here. So far, it was the only way she got a decent night of sleep. She was slowly letting Stef get closer, and felt like it was only a matter of time before she let Lena. They were nice. But oh how she missed her mom.

One thing that had happened, and had helped her and Jude both tremendously, was Bill had called and told Stef and Lena they could go get their things from their house. Their father had told Bill, though his lawyer, that he wanted them to get all of their things from the house, including anything they wanted of their mother's. That had been hard to hear, but at the same time had been nice. Callie had only packed one bag of clothes for herself, and it had been haphazard at best. A pair of jeans, twenty pairs of panties, two bras, three shirts, a pair of converse shoes, a pair of flats, one light jacket, and her dress and tights. The dress and tights she'd thrown away three times now. Lena had washed it and hung it up in her side of the closet in the room she shared with Mariana, and when she had seen it, she had thrown it away again.

The next time she found it, she threw it away in the kitchen trash. It had not reappeared yet, so Callie was hoping it had finally made it out to the curb for trash pickup. Callie didn't want to see it again.

Lena and Stef had both taken her and Jude to their home — Stef had gone in the house to help Jude while Lena watched Callie carefully as she walked around the house, taking everything in.

There had been so much Callie had wanted to take with her. She knew this would be the last time she was in her home. The home she'd been brought home from the hospital to. She would miss it immensely.

Stef and Lena had thought everything through, despite Callie telling them they wouldn't need to bring much. Both women drove their own vehicles so they could pack everything in one go. In the end, they had been right to do so. Callie and Jude both had wanted everything they'd owned, and several items of their mother's. Jude had also asked for things of their dad's, but Callie had refused to so much as touch anything of his.

Lena, though unknown to her wife or the two children, had been wise enough to grab some of their father's things to keep for Callie. She knew Callie wanted nothing to do with her father right now, that she probably wouldn't want anything to do with him for a long time. But there would come a time when Callie would regret not having anything of her father's, and Lena wanted to make sure that the regret didn't last long — or at all if she could help it.

Callie had been despondent at best when they went back home. She'd rode in the car with Lena, starring out the window as they drove along the roads. Thankfully, Lena had been quiet on the ride, and once they got home and unpacked the vehicles, she helped her unpack her things before helping Jude.

Mariana, during this time, had sat on her bed and glared at Callie. Callie had heard her mutter more than once about not having nearly enough space now for her things. Callie had told Lena her things could go in the attic for now, but Lena has shushed her and told Mariana she could be helping instead of sulking. Mariana had left the room after that.

And now Callie was dreading going to school. It would be a new school and she would have to pass a test to get into it. Lena had told her a bit about it, but the one thing Callie remembered most was the fact she was the vice principal.

The school was a charter about a twenty minute walk from the house, or a five minute or so drive. Callie and Jude had gone to a public school close to their home before. But wasn't that what everything was now? Before and now? Callie wasn't completely sure of anything anymore.

"Jesus, did you take your pill, sweet knuckle head?" Stef said as she was coming into the kitchen to help get breakfast to the hungry hoards invading every space around her.

"Yea, Ma," Jesus said with a mouth full of toast.

"Hey, no talking with your mouth full, young man," Stef chastised him as she pulled milk and orange juice out of the fridge. Jesus laughed as he took another bite.

Brandon was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal after grabbing the milk from his mother; Lena had made herself and Jude eggs and toast; Callie just sitting, staring at the scene in front of her because it seemed so normal; and Mariana was still in the bathroom getting ready for school.

Stef went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee in her favorite coffee cup and then placed it at her seat at the table, beside Callie, before going to the cabinet to grab a different box of cereal.

Callie, who had not had any coffee since before her mother had died, grabbed the cup Stef had placed right beside her without hesitation and took a long drink of the piping hot liquid. It was black. Perfect.

Callie put the cup down and looked up to find both Stef and Lena staring at her.

"Would you like some cream with that? Sugar?" Lena asked with an arched eyebrow.

Callie shook her head and took another long sip of the hot coffee.

"That was my coffee," Stef said, almost whimsically. The other kids knew not to touch her coffee. The new one, though, obviously did not.

Lena patted Stef on the back as the latter continued to stare at the fifteen year old enjoying _her_ cup of coffee.

"Can I have some coffee?" Jesus asked suddenly.

Stef and Lena, both at the same time, said, "No!"

Jesus sighed and stared longingly at the coffee in Callie's hands.

"Callie, that wasn't Mom's! She's dead," Jude said, his voice raised.

Callie's eyes widened as she looked at the cup of coffee in her hand and then at Stef and Lena, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She hastily put the coffee cup back on the table, tipping it over as she tried to get up quickly.

How had she not realized what she was doing? Her mom hadn't given her this cup of coffee under the guise of pretending it was her own because her mother hadn't really liked it when she drank coffee — but she'd give in once or twice a month and let her have it, especially if she was nervous or having a bad day.

Callie turned her head to Stef.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Callie then ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She needed to get away from everyone. She needed to breathe, and she couldn't do that with them all staring at her in the kitchen.

"Jude, can you tell me why you yelled at Callie?" Lena asked quietly as Stef quickly followed Callie.

It was going to be a long Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Before you read this chapter, I know that Callie and especially Jude may be OOC. However, while they love each other, Callie is not Jude's protecter in this story — they _just_ lost their mom, and Callie has never had to protect Jude. So, they are very much brother and sister in this story and Callie is not her brother's keeper. I hope that makes sense and explains why they may seem OOC at times. Enjoy!**

* * *

Callie went into the room she was supposed to sleep in, the room where her things were now housed, and tore through the boxes. She was looking for something, anything, that had been her mother's. She needed something close to her on this day. This horrible day she had already ruined by not thinking.

Callie felt the tears spilling down her face and she wiped them away angrily. She was tired of crying. She was tired of feeling hurt. She was tired of Jude acting like everything was her fault. She was tired of Mariana and her snide comments. Everything. She was so tired of everything. Nothing was ever going to be like it used to be.

"Cals, are you okay? You know what happened downstairs wasn't a big deal," Stef said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. She didn't need any of the other children eavesdropping. Not when Callie was on edge like she was — like she had been since moving in with them.

"I'm sorry about your coffee. I wasn't thinking. I'm stupid! How could I forget something like this? My mom is dead and that was not her coffee. It was a sort of a game we used to play. Every so often, my mom would put a cup of coffee at her spot at the table, always the same mug, so I would know it was for me, just nice, hot, black coffee. She would pretend it was for her, but I knew it was for me. Usually when I was going to have a big day, or when I was nervous, or really upset. The coffee mug was always …" Callie stopped when she finally found it, and pulled it out.

"Oh, sweetheart," Stef said, as she stared at a coffee mug that looked exactly like her favorite mug —a white mug with "I Donut Care" on it. The O was a donut — Lena had given Stef her's as a joke several years ago.

"I kept getting in trouble for stealing my moms coffee when she wasn't looking, so one day she told me she would make a deal — if I would stop stealing her coffee when I wasn't supposed to, she'd take me to the store and let me pick out my own coffee mug. The only catch was, I couldn't ask for the coffee. I couldn't steal sips of hers. I was only allowed to have it when she filled that mug with coffee and set it at her spot at the table. I didn't get it all the time. Usually on big days, like first days of school, or days after we had gotten into a fight or I had been punished. It was her way of letting me know they we were okay. That despite the fact I was trouble, I was still hers and she loved me," Callie explained to Stef as she looked at the mug in her hand.

"Today is a day she would have given you coffee, isn't it? Because it is your first day in a new school."

Callie nodded as she looked at the mug, a tear hitting it. Stef reached over and put both of her hands over Callie's, holding the mug as well.

"Callie, can Lena and I hold onto this mug?" Stef asked. Callie looked up at her and nodded, handing the mug to Stef.

"I don't want to go to school today," Callie whispered, staring again at the boxes, moving to continue her search for something of her mother's. She knew it would not be long before Lena would be trying to get everyone in the car and off too school. Now with two extra kids, it was bound to be even harder to get everyone to school.

"I know you don't. Lena knows you don't want to go, too. We know that it is going to be another hard day on top of an already very hard time you are having, and we are here for you if you need us. You can go to Lena at any time today. Okay?"

Callie nodded, but continued to look through the boxes. But, the truth was, she didn't have a clue what she was looking for. She sat back and looked back at Stef.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same. I forgot my mom was dead for a few minutes today. But nothing will ever be the same," Callie whispered.

"No, love, nothing will ever be the same. But it will get better."

* * *

Jude looked up at Lena and shrugged. She'd asked him why he had yelled at his sister.

The rest of the kids had immediately scattered when Stef had went after Callie. The ten year old looked down at his plate and just shrugged again.

"Talk to me, Jude," Lena said softly.

"She acts like mom isn't dead. Mom isn't coming back. Her and mom always used to fight, but they were really close. She got into a lot of trouble the day Mom died. When we found out about Mom, Callie kept saying it was her fault. That Mom wouldn't be dead if she would have acted right and had kissed her goodbye," Jude said quietly.

"Jude, sweetheart, Callie knows your mom is dead. It's normal to forget at moments that someone you love is gone. Callie has guilt you may not understand, but I promise you, she may not understand it either."

"I miss Mom, too," Jude whispered, a tear sliding down his face.

"I know you do, Jude. I know it. And its okay to miss your mom. I would be worried if you didn't miss her," Lena said, reaching over to hold Jude's hand in her own.

"Mom swatted Callie a couple times before she left that night. It was weird cause most of the time she would never do that in front of me. I don't know why they were fighting, but Callie said some not nice things to Mom when her and Dad were leaving. Mom always said that it wasn't my business or Callie's business when either of us were in trouble with her. But Callie got mad at Mom and told her she hated her after Mom swatted her. That is why Callie said it's her fault Mom died."

"Your mom sounded like a very wise woman, Jude. She was definitely right when she told you and Callie that it when one of you get in trouble it is between the person in trouble and the parents. It is the same here."

"Yea, I figured it was," Jude said, taking a drink from his glass. Lena knew the conversation was over at that moment.

* * *

The week was slow, but was a blur for Callie. She went to school and came home. She did her homework. She ate. Showered. Slept on the couch when Stef came down, though Stef had had to work nights a couple of days, so Lena had convinced Callie to come into their room and sleep — feigning the inability to sleep in an empty bed. Both women had been shocked Callie had agreed to it since Callie had been distant with Lena for the most part, but Lena didn't like sleeping on the couch. It killed her back, and she had no idea how Stef had continued to do it. The two women were very close to getting a cot or air mattress and putting it in their room, but had talked about it and decided against it. Stef and Lena were going to try to get Callie to start sleeping in her room over the weekend — Stef thought that maybe, if one of them laid with her until she fell asleep, that Callie might be more likely to sleep in her own bed. They knew part of Callie's problem was Mariana. Mariana, who had not been exactly welcoming. They had already grounded her, though Callie wouldn't know that. Callie barely could keep her days straight at times.

Though Callie wouldn't say she had made any friends, a boy in her class named Wyatt had taken to sitting with her in nearly every class they had together and at lunch. Callie had mostly ignored him, but he was growing on her. Somehow he knew Callie's mom had died, and knew what to say at the right times when Callie seemed sadder than usual. He was the only one she talked to at school unless directed to otherwise hold a conversation with someone.

By her fifth class Friday, Callie was thankful the week was nearly over and was deep in thought. She was behind in some of the classes, though she and Jude had both passed the entrance exams to get into the school.

Jude had actually aced the exam, only missing a few of the math questions. Lena was going to help Callie over the weekend to catch up. According to the vice principal, it would not take long for her to catch up. Callie was not so sure. She was having trouble concentrating in school, and that was just the beginning of her issues.

Jude was really getting on with Jesus. They both truly enjoyed playing video games, and Jude had brought his collection back to the house to join Jesus' own, which had excited the older boy.

Callie and Jude had always gotten along pretty well. Jude was a sweet kid and the two loved each other — but their mother's death had effected them both differently. Callie was taking it the hardest. Jude was taking it in stride. He missed his mother greatly, but he was also beyond upset that his father was still alive and he was in jail. Callie blamed their father for everything, and Jude was angry because of that.

Then there was Mariana. Mariana had more than made it aware to the entire household she was not happy about sharing her room. But Callie was not sure how she could distance herself from the girl any further than she already had. She stayed out of the room as much as possible. She kept her side clean. She slept downstairs. But Mariana was never happy with her. She said she stayed in the bathroom too long. She took too long to come out of the building after school. The list was endless.

Jesus and Brandon were pretty silent. Brandon was seventeen and spent all of his time with his girlfriend and practicing the piano. Jesus spent his time skateboarding outside or playing video games when Lena wasn't on him to do his homework.

They really were a normal family — except for the mere fact Callie and Jude didn't belong.

"Callie Jacob, please report to the vice principal's office," the intercom said, pulling Callie out of her thoughts.

"Ohhh, what did you do," Wyatt asked her. Callie rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Dunno. See you later," Callie said, grabbing her bag and heading towards Lena's office. She had no idea what Lena could possibly want, especially since they only had about two hours before they were supposed to head to her office before heading home anyways.

* * *

"Hi, Lena," Callie said softly, nervousness taking over a second later when she closed the door behind her and noticed the principal, Monte, and Stef was also in the office.

"Callie, please sit down," Lena said, motioning toward a chair next to Stef. Callie went over to the chair and sat on the edge of it, her leg was bouncing up and down quickly. Stef reached over and put her hand on Callie's knee, causing Callie to look at her and still her movements.

"Callie, do you know why we called you in here?" Monte asked her.

Callie shook her head.

"We caught a student today taking prescription pills that were not hers. She told us that she bought them from another student here at school. Do you know anything about that?" Monte asked.

Callie shook her head again, this time looking from Lena to Stef.

"She said you stole Jesus' pills and sold them to her, Callie," Lena said, finally speaking up.

Callie looked back and forth at her foster moms, confusion etched on her face.

"Callie, did you take Jesus' pills and sale them to students here?" Monte asked.

Callie shook her head back and forth, but was unable to say anything because her mind was racing too quickly to even think properly.

"Jesus takes pills?" Callie asked quietly when she was finally able to form a sentence, looking back and forth at all three women.

"Callie, you've watched him take his ADHD medication in the mornings," Lena said gently.

Callie's eyebrows knitted together. She barely knew who day it was. She literally had not even spoken to anyone in the house other than Stef and Lena since the day she moved in! How was this getting blamed on her? The only other person she even knew at this school and talked to was Wyatt!

"I didn't…" Callie trailed off, trying to put her tears at bay. This was crazy. She didn't have a reason to cry about this!

"Callie, Stef is going to take you home. We will talk to you when I get home, okay?" Lena asked.

"Cals, sweetheart, go get your stuff from your locker and meet me back here," Stef said.

Callie nodded and then practically ran out of the room.

Stef turned to the other two women in the room once the door shut.

"She didn't do this. I had my doubts to begin with, but there is no faking the emotions she just displayed," Stef said.

"No, she didn't," Lena said. "Which means we need to find out why she was blamed for this. She's only been here five days. I wasn't surprised she didn't realize Jesus took pills for his ADHD. She is still coming to terms with her mother's death. She forgot her mother had died Monday when she drank your coffee, Stef."

"I agree with you both. Stef, you don't have to take her home. We aren't going to suspend her for something she didn't do," Monte said.

"I know, but I think it is best if I talk to her before everyone gets home and explain everything to her. She's in a fragile place right now," Stef explained.

Lena nodded in agreement with Stef. She'd known why Stef wanted to take Callie home.

At that moment, Callie came to office again, her face white, ashen. Stef waved to her wife and Monte and headed out the door.

"Come on, sweets, let's get out to the car. You're not in trouble. We know you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to take you home so we can talk," Stef whispered in her ear.

Callie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded, her color immediately coming back. She already felt better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you think they told Lena I sold them Jesus' pills?" Callie asked softly as the two were heading back home.

She was staring out the car window, watching the people outside living their lives. Most of them looked so carefree and happy. At least to Callie they did. She knew what it was like to hide under a happy exterior. She wished she remembered how to do the same. Not that she had ever truly been unhappy until her mom had died. On the contrary, she'd been very happy. The only times she'd pretend complete happiness was when she was trying to get over a fight with her mom. Oh how she regretted every single fight she'd ever pushed on her mom.

"Sweets, I am not sure. But Lena is going to try and find out," Stef responded as she pulled into the driveway.

"I would never do something like that. My mom — she'd have murdered me and then brought me back to life and murdered me again had I done something like that. I swear, Stef, I didn't take or sell those pills. I didn't even know Jesus took any pills," Callie said, starting to get upset at the thought of her mother and what she would have thought had she been told Callie had sold pills at school. Would she have believed her as quickly as Stef and Lena had?

Yes, Callie thought to herself, her mother would have realized quickly she wasn't lying. Because Callie was a terrible liar and her mom had known all of her tricks — and her mom always had known them.

"Hey, hey, Cals. Everything is going to be okay. Why don't you go upstairs and change out of your school clothes into something comfy and meet me in the kitchen," Stef told the teen gently.

Callie nodded and got out of the car, grabbing her bag off of the floor of the car, and then followed Stef through the front door and up the stairs. At the landing, however, they parted ways, with Callie going into her room and Stef going into hers to change out of her police uniform and into something more comfortable.

* * *

Callie walked down the stairs in a pair of leggings and a long sleeved, oversized shirt that had been her mother's — it even still smelled like her. Her feet were bare, and her hair was in a high bun on top of her head so it wouldn't be on her neck.

She walked into the kitchen and a smile immediately spread across her face. Because, there at the table beside Stef, at what had quickly become Callie's spot during meals, were two cups of coffee in matching mugs.

Callie went to the table and sat beside Stef, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Stef," Callie whispered, taking in the aroma of the dark, steaming brew. This was about so much more than a cup of coffee to Callie. It meant the world to her in that moment.

"I figured that today would be one of those days where your mom would have given in and given you a cup of coffee, Sweets."

Callie smiled as she took a drink.

"Does this mean my mom's rule still stands?" Callie asked after she put her cup down.

Stef put her mug down as well and turned slightly to face her foster daughter.

"I think that is a safe bet, Cals. Lena doesn't like it when you kids drink coffee. After I told her about our chat Monday morning, we both agreed it would be a tradition we would continue for you and your mother. You don't deserve what has happened to you; but, sweetheart, Lena and I truly want to make this transition as easy as possible on you and Jude. We know you have lost a lot. You don't have to lose everything."

"I don't understand why someone would tell Lena I stole Jesus' pills though. I don't even talk to anyone except Wyatt," Callie said, more to herself than to Stef.

Stef reached her arm over and rubbed Callie's back.

"I don't know, Cals, but I know Lena and Monte will do their best to find out," Stef told her.

Callie nodded, but didn't say anything else. She was too deep in thought to do otherwise.

* * *

"Go straight to your room, Mariana, and don't you dare come out of it until either Mom or I come upstairs to talk to you! Do not even think about coming out of your room or getting on your computer!" Lena said loudly as she pointed up the stairs — she was holding the front door open as all of the other children walked in the door, but all of the attention was on a sulking, angry looking Mariana.

Stef and Callie, who were still in the kitchen, looked up quickly. Especially Stef, who knew Lena very rarely ever talked to any of their children harshly unless they had really done something really outrageous.

"You're being completely unreasonable, Mama!" Mariana yelled at Lena from halfway up the stairs.

"Go to your room now, young lady!" Lena said again.

Stef walked into the hallway where Lena was standing and gently placed her hand on her wife's arm as the rest of the children joined Callie in the kitchen for a snack.

"What is going on, Love?" Stef asked her quietly.

"Our daughter has been selling Jesus' pills at school! She has been selling them to Kelsey and every other child who is willing to shell out cash for them! She's suspended all of next week!"

Stef's eyes widened as she stared at her wife. Was this even possible? Was their daughter capable of this?

"Why would she do such a thing?" Stef asked, though she was not exactly expecting an answer. She was more in shock than anything else. Mariana, while one to test limits, was not one to do something so huge.

"She didn't have a reason. Monte and I only found out when a student came and told us he overheard Kelsey telling someone she was going to tell everyone the new kid Callie was the one selling her the pills if she got caught with them. I didn't call you in because you'd already brought Callie home and it was nearly time for us to leave. Plus, I knew how upset Callie was when she left school and didn't want to drag her through anything else today. I talked to Jesus first to ask him if he knew anything and he said he thought he had just miscounted his pills. He wasn't lying because you know he can't tell a lie to save his life and his voice never changed. He also didn't try to look over my shoulder like he does.

"But then we called Mariana into the office and she was immediately on the defensive, Stef. I mean before we even had a chance to ask her if she had been taking Jesus' pills and selling them. She told on herself before we could even ask. Then she tried to blame it on Callie. I am so disappointed in her, Stef. I didn't think she was capable of this. When I asked her why she was selling them, why she needed the money, she said she didn't need the money," Lena finished.

"Then why?" Stef asked.

"I honestly don't know, Stef. I am at a loss with this one. She has never done anything like this. I cannot even begin to explain to you how lucky she is that I didn't pull her into my office bathroom in front of Monte. You know how much it takes for me to discipline the children in that way; however, she went above and beyond," Lena said.

Stef did not disagree, but it was unlike Lena to want to spank one of their children, so she knew there was something more to the story than she was letting on.

"What else did she say to you?" Stef asked.

Lena took a deep breath and then sighed.

"She wanted to get Callie kicked out of the house because she is tired of sharing a room with her, especially since she was 'so rude the first night she was here,'" Lena said through gritted teeth.

Stef looked at her wife in shock.

"Please tell me you are joking? I realize that Mariana is the 'baby' of the family and we haven't had any foster kids in years, but seriously? Callie barely even stays in their room. She's either not slept at all or slept in the living room with you or our room with me," Stef said, shaking her head.

"Callie also apologized to us that night and has been nothing short of fantastic since," Lena said.

Stef could tell her wife needed a hug, so she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in tight.

They had a lot to talk about — and they had to decide how they were going to discipline Mariana for this little stunt.

It was looking to be a long night for the two mothers.

* * *

Callie was sitting in the back yard, gently pushing herself back and forth on one of the porch swings back there. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out how to process what she had overheard Lena and Stef saying about Mariana and the stolen pills, when someone sat on the swing beside her.

Jesus.

Callie turned her head and looked at the boy — the boy who was the same age that she was.

"Mariana deserves being in a lot trouble for this. She is my twin and I love her more than anything, but she shouldn't have done that," Jesus said.

"She doesn't want me to be here," Callie said.

Jesus shrugged, "Yea, and sometimes I don't want her around either. But hey, we are practically triplets now! Mom and Mama have three of us who are pretty much the same age. I think it's normal to have these feelings."

"I am just a foster kid though. And two weeks ago I was completely happy with my mom and my dad and even Jude. Now nothing will ever really be the same. And I honestly don't want Mariana to hate me so much that she tries to get me in trouble."

"I think Mariana's feelings are hurt," Jesus said truthfully. Callie looked over at him.

"Why? I haven't even really talked to her."

Jesus nodded.

"Yea, and Mariana thought it was going to be super easy and cool to have a sister in the house to talk to. And then you called Mom and Mama dykes and it ticked Mariana off — add to it that you don't really talk to any of us but the moms and you sleep downstairs most of the time — I think she'd upset and jealous. I think she is mostly upset because she doesn't know how to change anything. She's complicated and doesn't think before she acts," Jesus said.

"Yea, sometimes I don't think before I act according to my mom," Callie laughed lightly.

"She totally deserves to be in trouble for this though, Cals. Don't let her make you think otherwise. Because she was wrong — I need those pills and she needs to not be murdered by the moms. I'd probably miss her if they did, even if she is sometimes an ass."

Callie sat back, again deep in thought. Maybe she did need to try to be a "part of the family" even if they weren't her family. Because right now, they were all she had.

* * *

 **AN: Thoughts on what is going to happen to Mariana? Are she and Callie going to become friends soon? Other thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Stef, I am so upset with her! She has been selling Jesus' pills to the highest bidder, apparently. Stefanie, I nearly took her over my knee the minute I found out. And, it isn't that I found out, it is the way she acted when we pulled her into my office. She didn't even deny it. In fact, she acted like she thought it was funny! Our fourteen year old acted like it was hilarious that she had been caught selling her brother's pills!"

Stef watched Lena as she tried to process what she was being told.

Her Mariana had been selling drugs at school? Her Mariana was suspended for a week.

"What do you want to do about this? She knows better than this," Stef said, shaking her head. "Lena, why would she do something like this? This is so unlike Mariana," Stef said, the frustration starting to become evident in her voice.

"She's grounded indefinitely and I told her she going to be spanked. Which is why she was ticked off even more when we got home. I told her right after Monte went to fill out the paperwork for Mariana's suspension. Stef, we neither of us has had to spank her since she was nine years old!"

"Oh, I am sure that made her good and mad. She deserves the spanking she is going to get. Do you think she is jealous?"

"Of Callie and Jude? Or just Callie?" Lena asked, letting Stef know that this was something Lena had thought may be the cause.

Stef nodded, though she mainly thought Mariana was jealous of Callie, though she was not sure why.

"Yes. I think she is jealous of Callie. Our Mariana is used to having the only girl status in our family. So Callie is an adjustment for Mariana. I asked her why she needed the money and at first she told me because Ana was back in town and had asked her for some cash; however, as we both know, Ana is still in rehab in Arizona, where she has been for the past six months," Lena said, putting her head in her hands.

"Did she ever tell you the real reason why she needed or wanted the money? How much did she make selling those pills? I know the street value for them, but how much are students really able to pay for them?" Stef asked.

"No. And I confiscated more than $200, but I am pretty sure she has more somewhere."

"$200?! Are you serious? And you think she has more?" Stef asked, shocked.

"Yes, Stefanie. $200. That she had on her today."

Stef sighed. This was above and beyond for Mariana. That much was definitely sure.

* * *

Callie, though she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to, walked quickly up the stairs and into the room she shared with Mariana. She shut the door quietly behind her and then went in and sat on her bed, staring at Mariana, who was sitting on her bed, her back against the headboard.

"Why are you staring at me," Mariana snapped at Callie.

Callie shrugged and settled back against the wall her bed was against.

"Why are you even in here? You literally have been here for like two weeks and haven't been in here for more than ten minutes at a time. All you do is stay to yourself!" Mariana ranted.

Callie arched an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to stay in here when it is obvious you don't like me?" Callie asked her.

Mariana's lips pursed together and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you in here? Mom and Mama won't like it with you being in here."

"Why? Because you're in trouble for selling your brother's pills at school? I nearly got suspended because of you. And besides, it is my room, too, and they didn't say I couldn't come up here," Callie said sharply.

"Oh whatever. Moms wouldn't have let you get suspended," Mariana said, rolling her eyes. Callie sighed.

"You know, the night my mom died we got into a huge fight. I got into a lot of trouble and I refused to even tell her goodbye or let her kiss me like she did every other day of my entire life," Callie said, her tone much quieter now.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're being stupid. You're acting all sullen and shit because you think they are wrong to be mad at you for selling those pills, but they aren't and you know it."

"Why does this even matter to you? It isn't any of your business that I am in trouble with my moms. None at all," Mariana snapped.

"My mom caught me trying to take a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila — I was going to a friend's house that night and my mom had gotten a babysitter for Jude. But my mom was — she was very hands on and attentive. She was a lot like your moms, especially Lena I think. Anyways, I wasn't getting my stuff packed fast enough for her because she had to take me to my friend's house soon or she wouldn't have enough time to get ready for her night out. Mom went to pick up my bag to put some of my clothes in it and she realized it felt heavy. She opened my bag and saw the vodka and tequila."

By now, Mariana was sitting on the edge of her bed listening to Callie.

"What did your mom do?" Mariana asked, genuinely curious.

"She was pissed. I had never seen her that mad at me, though I am not sure I have ever done anything quite that stupid — or illegal. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. She just glared at me for the longest time with this — look of like, disappointment — and told me I wasn't going to my friend Daphne's house and I needed to call her and tell her while she called the babysitter and canceled because I would be watching Jude. She told me she was disappointed in me and that I wasn't to leave my room, that we would be talking about it a short time later. Anyways, by the time she and my dad left that night, I told her I hated her and she was ruining my life. I wouldn't let her kiss me goodbye. It will be my biggest regret. Don't make the same mistake I did. I am proof that sometimes things in life happen that you think could never happen to you. So, no matter what they do to you as punishment, don't go to bed mad at them. The irony is that my mom punished me that day for stealing the alcohol from her liquor cabinet, and then she was killed that night because she got in the car with my drunk father."

Mariana looked at Callie and felt tears burning her eyes. She had known Callie's mom had been killed in a car accident, but that was it. She'd not known why, or who, or how.

"Callie, I am really sorry. And I have been such a bitch to you."

Callie shrugged.

"I'd probably have reacted sorta similar — had you come and lived with us and took my mom's attention. It would have been hard, I think," Callie said, her eyes pointed to the floor, thinking about her mother and how much Stef and Lena were both like her. Especially Lena. Stef was a little different.

"What did your mom do to you for stealing the alcohol?" Mariana asked, genuinely curious. She had no other experience with other moms except for Lexi's parents — And Lexi's parents were strict catholics, so Marianna didn't really count them. They just guilted Lexi in to behaving.

Callie blushed and moved around uncomfortably.

"What do your moms do to you? What will they do to you for selling Jesus' pills?" Callie finally asked.

It was Mariana's turn to blush.

"One of them — probably Mama this time since she technically caught me — will spank me for this offense. I messed up pretty badly this time. I haven't messed up this big like ever. They haven't even spanked me in years," Mariana said quietly, a tear finally slipping down her face. Why had she done something so stupid? All out of jealousy because of Callie — and now Callie was being nice to her! This was totally screwed up. She had totally screwed up.

Callie moved over to Mariana's bed and put her arm over the other girl's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Mari. Stef and Lena — I mean, they are kinda intense I think, but my mom was like that, too. And, if I am being honest with you, my mom did the same thing to me the day she caught me with the alcohol. And I told her I hated her, Mari. I told my mom that I hated her, and for the first time ever, I didn't let her hold me after. Because I was mad that I had gotten caught. And then I wouldn't let her kiss me goodbye, because I was really mad at her. And then the next morning I woke up and she was gone," Callie said almost in a whisper. "I think I will regret it for the rest of my life — my mom died thinking I hated her and that I didn't love her."

It was Mariana's turn to put her arm around Callie, offering her what little comfort she could.

"I think moms know, Callie. I don't really get it, but moms just know shit. I think your mom knew you didn't hate her," Mariana said, then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Callie asked.

"Why did I spend two weeks — your first two weeks here — hating you? Hating you caused all this drama … why won't you sleep in here, Callie? Is it because of the way I have treated you?" Mariana said. She truly did feel badly about the way she had been treating Callie since she had moved in with them.

Callie started to laugh a little then, but it was a sad laugh.

"I have trouble sleeping since my mom died. I honestly didn't realize you were mad about me being here. I haven't exactly been myself, I guess. I haven't stayed in here because I wasn't sleeping, like at all. Then your mom — Stef — helped me sleep, and started coming downstairs every night when she heard me go down there. Then the nights she worked over, your — Lena — she said she wouldn't sleep on the couch and neither was I. So I stayed in her room those nights. I slept really good those nights," Callie said, almost wistfully.

Mariana nodded. "Yea, Mama is good at that."

"Are they going to kill you for selling drugs at school? My mom would have murdered me and then brought me back to life just to murder me again. I thought she was going to when she found the alcohol in my bag. She said it would have been way worse had I actually drank any of it. I guess it's good that I am just a foster kid now — I looked it up. If I fuck up they can't spank me because the state doesn't allow it. I really hope they don't murder you now that we are talking."

"Oh good grief, I am not going to murder Mariana. And Callie, you need to watch your language."

Both girls jumped and looked up at the door they had not heard open. Lena was standing in the doorway, Stef was in the hallway behind her, hiding her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. It was Lena who had spoken though.

Lena's eyebrow was arched at the girls. Did they seriously think she was going to murder her child? She wanted so badly to roll her eyes, but since they didn't allow the kids to get away with it, she didn't want to set a bad example for her the two in front of her.

"Cals, you come with me," Stef said.

Callie got off of Mariana's bed and followed Stef out of the room she was pretty sure she would be sleeping in from now on.

* * *

Stef walked into her room and sat on the bed, patting the bed beside her.

"Are you sure you should leave Mariana with Lena?" Callie asked casually.

Stef looked at Callie and laughed.

"No one is going to die tonight, Callie. You don't really think Lena would murder Marianna do you? It's not like I am in there with them," Stef said.

"Did you know that they call her Meana Lena at school?" Callie asked.

Stef burst out laughing, "Seriously?"

"Yes. And she's scarier than you think you are," Callie remarked slyly.

Both of Stef's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Yea, Lena is so much like my mom — and she's way scary … was. Was way scary. When I got in trouble anyways."

A tear slid down Callie's cheek. Life really was so damn hard at times.

"I'm sorry I said fuck in there," Callie said without thinking.

"Cals. I am not the stickler for language Lena is, but please watch your mouth."

"Sorry. But, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you Lena was scarier than you."

Stef tickled Callie's side, making the girl laugh, then wrapped her arms around her, kissing the top of her head. It was something Callie savored — the action of love, even if she wasn't Stef and Lena's real kid.

"Cals, there is something we need to talk about," Stef said, finally bringing up the reason she brought Callie into her room to talk to her.

"Yea?"

"It's about your dad."

And that was the moment Callie felt the fury of a thousand swarms of bees engulf her.

A second later, she was running out of the room and out of the house, shocking Stef to her core.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie ran. It was something she hadn't done in a while — probably at least three years before, when her mom had grounded her for smacking Jude with a rolled up magazine for going into her room and snooping through her things. Her mom had found her three hours later — and she'd hugged Callie tightly to her, telling her to never run away again. It had been her mother's tears that had kept her running away in the future — her mom being upset wasn't worth it.

But her mom was gone now. And something — something was going on with her dad — Donald. She refused to call him her dad now. He killed her mother. He had always drank too much, making him a distant father. Their mother had raised them practically by herself. She didn't understand why her mother had even gotten into the car with him. She didn't understand at all.

Callie stopped when she got to the beach at school. It was the only place she knew how to get to and from because she hadn't been anywhere else.

Callie went close to the water and sat down, making sure only her feet were actually in the rolling waves. It was comforting, to a point. It felt cleansing, and it was less suffocating than thinking about anything about Donald. He was a murderer in her eyes.

When did life get so damn hard?

Callie picked up a broken shell and threw it, as hard as she could, into the water.

"What did that shell ever do to you?"

Callie jumped up quickly and turned around. And then let out a huge sigh.

Stef.

This was all she needed. She'd not even been here for half an hour!

"Why are you here? How'd you find me so fast?" Callie snapped.

"I'm a cop. And I know you don't know many places to go, plus you didn't have shoes on. It's called deductive reasoning."

Callie sighed and sat back down.

"I'll come back in a little while," Callie said, staring at the water.

She was surprised when Stef laughed and then sat down beside her. Callie looked over at her and just stared.

"That's not how this works, kid," Stef said.

Callie sighed again and then wrapped her arm around her knees and put her chin on top of them.

"You don't get to do this, Cals."

Callie turned her face and stared at Stef. Who was she to tell her she couldn't do something?

"You're not my mother. You can't tell me what to do," Callie said quietly, and then turned back to the water.

Stef reached over gently and took the teen's chin in her hand, turning it toward her.

"That's not okay, Callie. You aren't the parent in this relationship. Sweets, you don't have to like it. You don't have to like anything Lena or I say, but we are in charge."

"Just leave me alone, Stef," Callie whispered, trying to get her chin out of Stef's hand.

"No ma'am. We are going to talk before we go back home."

"Don't you have like — four other kids at home you can go bug?"

"Callie, stop."

Callie sighed. She knew she was out of things to say. She knew nothing was going to make Stef leave her alone. It didn't matter what she said, Callie knew Stef wasn't going anywhere.

"Your father wants you and Jude to visit him in jail," Stef said.

Callie's nostrils flared, she squinted her eyes and knocked Stef's hand away from her when she jumped up from the beach and stared at Stef.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He murdered my mother! He can go to hell!" Callie yelled. She wanted anger to overpower her need to cry right now.

Stef got up and looked at the child in front of her. This child who had lost so very much.

"Let's go home, Callie."

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you right now!"

"Callie, honey, you need to calm down. Take deep breathes," Stef said, realizing that the teenager was quickly working herself into a panic attack.

"No! I am fine! I am …" Callie sat down on the ground and sobbed into her arms. When was she going to be able to stop feeling this way?

"Never, Cals. You will always feel sad about your mom's death. It will get easier, though. With time."

Callie sobbed harder. She hadn't even realized she had spoken out loud.

She felt Stef sitting beside her and then wrapping her arms around her, much like she had the first night Callie had been at her home.

Two weeks ago. Callie laughed through her sobs. Two weeks? More like a lifetime ago.

"I'm going nuts," Callie said through her tears.

"The only thing nuts about you is thinking you can talk to me like you have been the last twenty minutes," Stef told her.

"Lena is still scarier."

Stef smiled as she held Callie close to her.

"We need to get home. Lena is going to have supper done soon, I am sure."

"Not if she isn't done murdering Mariana," Callie whispered.

"Kid, I have a feeling you are going to give me grey hair. Let's go."

Stef stood up and pulled Callie with her. Finally, the teen didn't resist and went with Stef.

* * *

Callie walked into the house following Stef closely. She'd been told they were going straight to the kitchen to talk to Lena.

Callie had let her shoulders sag at that comment. It meant this wasn't yet over.

And she would be right because the only person in the kitchen was Lena, and she did not look happy.

Lena looked at the two when they came in and pointed her wooden spoon to Callie's chair at the table.

"Sit, Callie."

Callie swallowed and sat down with a sigh as Lena turned around and started stirring whatever she was cooking. Not a minute later, she turned off the stove and put the pan on the a different burner and then moved to sit in front of Callie, beside Stef.

A united front, Callie suddenly realized, because Stef always sat beside her and both adults looked kind of — upset.

"Callie, we need to talk about the rules of this home. Lena and I realized today that you have been here for two weeks and we haven't really let you know what is expected of you here. And that wasn't fair to you."

"I know how things work. I know I shouldn't have run off," Callie said quietly.

Lena reached across the table and put her hands over Callie's.

"Callie, stop, sweetheart. We need you to listen to us, okay? You will have the same rules the twins do …"

"And Brandon?" Callie asked.

"Brandon is nearly 18. His rules are a bit different. You three are only just turned 15 and about to turn 15," Lena said.

Callie nodded. That did make sense, she guessed.

"So, Cals, what happened today, you running off and not letting us know where you were, that cannot happen. We have to know where you are at all times. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You must ask before going anywhere and curfew is at six on school nights and we will talk about the weekends. Most of the time we wan you home by nine. But again, you must ask before going anywhere. Bad language will not be tolerated; you will have chores that must be completed each day; and when you are home from school, the first thing you do is finish your homework if you have any," Stef told her.

"Running away when you hear something you don't like is also not okay, Callie," Lena said.

"I get it. Can I go to my room now?" Callie asked. She wanted to get away from the two women for a bit. She was starting to feel closed in.

"Yes. You have ten minutes and then tell everyone it is time for dinner. We will talk more later," Lena told her. Callie took that time to bolt out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

"She's going to be a tough nut to crack," Stef told Lena.

"Yes, she is. But she is adjusting. It will all be okay."

"She told me you were scarier than I am."

Lena laughed and patted her wife's arm.

"It will be okay, love, you can't scare them all," Lena said with a small laugh.

"I think that one is more like me than any of them," Stef said.

"Scary, isn't it?"

Stef only nodded. Scary indeed.

* * *

Callie walked into her room and sat on Mariana's bed, where the slightly younger girl was laying on her stomach, dried tears on her cheeks.

"Lena didn't kill you."

"Mom didn't kill you."

Both girls laughed lightly.

"Stef isn't scary. Not like Lena is," Callie said.

Mariana looked at her like she was insane.

"What? You're telling me you think Stef is scarier when Lena just busted your ass for selling Jesus' pills at school?" Callie asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom didn't do anything for you running off?" Mariana asked.

Callie laughed lightly.

"No. I just got a 'These are the rules you and the twins have to follow' lecture from her and Lena. There are only so many things they can do to me since I am a foster kid. I already don't go anywhere — I don't want to go anywhere. I don't have a phone anymore because it was shut off after my mom died. There is only so much I can do on my iPad. I read and write — but most of my books are still packed up. Actually, the only thing really unpacked right now are dirty clothes."

"And your black dress."

Callie's eyes snapped up and looked at Mariana.

"What do you mean my black dress? I have thrown that damn dress away three times."

"I think Mama washed it after she found it in the outside trash bin and hung it in the back of their closet. I heard her telling Mom that one day you would wish you had it and since you kept throwing it away she hid it from you after she washed it," Mariana said.

Callie sighed.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"No, you shouldn't be. How about after we eat dinner I help you unpack your things? We can figure out what you want to keep in here and what you want to pack and Mom will make Jesus put the other stuff in the attic for safekeeping. We can move the beds and stuff around if we want and you can use the bookcase I have all the pictures on — we can just hang the pictures on the walls."

Callie smiled. "Okay. Sounds good. I probably need to find more of my clothes. I am out of clean clothes."

"What are you doing with your dirty ones? Moms do laundry every day. They don't trust us to do laundry except for towels anymore," Mariana said.

"Why? Not that I care. I don't even know how to do laundry. My mom did it after we went to bed."

"Girls! Supper!" Stef yelled up the stairs.

"I forgot we were supposed to go back downstairs five minutes after I came up here," Callie told Mariana, standing up.

"Great! I get to go sit on a hard stool for half an hour or until they think I have been punished enough," Mariana said dramatically.

"You did sell your brother's pills."

Mariana simply rolled her eyes, but she did smile.

Maybe things would work out after all.


	8. Chapter 8

"I do _not_ want to go," Callie said two weeks later. It had been a month since her mother had died and the court had finally ordered Callie and Jude visit their father the week prior. Today would be their first visit.

They had settled in at Stef and Lena's and loved living there most days. The more time that went by the less Callie reverted back into herself and the fewer bad days she had. Jude had, surprisingly, acted as if not a single thing was bothering him, ever, except for the dark, which he was apparently afraid of, especially after watching a scary movie with Jesus late one night after everyone had gone to bed. It had ended in both boys being grounded from the television for a week. Jude and Jesus both had acted as if they were being murdered the entire week.

Stef was taking the children since she knew the prison system, though Lena had wanted to go until Jesus had woke up that morning throwing up, forcing her to stay home with him. She'd just not felt like it was a good idea to leave him at home with just Brandon and Mariana in case he got worse. Stef had agreed.

"I know, Callie. You've told me several times this morning alone. However, the court has ordered it and if I do not take you to see him, I will be in contempt of court and you and Jude could be taken away from us," Stef lectured as they drove down the highway.

"Fine. But there are so many other things I could be doing on my Saturday," Callie said, throwing her body back in her seat and sulking. That wasn't something she wanted. She liked being at Stef and Lena's. But Wyatt had invited her to go to the beach today and she had had to tell him no — and she was not happy about it.

"I can't wait to see Dad!" Jude said excitedly from the backseat. He had missed his father, despite the fact Callie had tried to tell him he shouldn't. His mother was gone. He didn't want to completely lose his dad, too.

Callie turned around and stared at her brother.

"He murdered our mother, Jude!"

"He did not! It was an accident, Stupid," Jude yelled from the backseat, then kicked the back of Callie's seat to show his displeasure with her.

Callie unfastened her seatbelt and threw it off before she turned around to face Jude completely.

"Shut up, Jude! He murdered her and you damn well know it! He was a fall down drunk and you know he murdered her!" Callie screamed at him. Jude, taken aback since he was so excited to see his dad, started to cry.

Stef, during the time it took for Callie to take off her seatbelt and turn around, had been able to pull over to the side of the road and put on her hazard lights. She got out of the car and walked around, opening the passenger side door, wrapped her arm around Callie's waist and pulled her out of the car and shut the door behind her. She could see Jude in the back seat, crying, though trying very hard not to. Not that he should have been kicking the back of the seat or name-calling, but Stef was only one person and Callie was the one doing dangerous things right now.

Callie, who just looked a cross between shocked and mad, just stared up at Stef.

"Callie, I am going to give you to the count of ten to calm down, get back in the car, and apologize to your brother. This behavior is not okay. I realize you do not want to go today. No one in this car is to blame for that. If you want to be mad, be mad at the judge who is making you do something you don't want to do. This stops now, Callie. Do you understand me?" Stef asked the teen.

Callie was refusing to look at Stef, so she put her hand under Callie's chin and raised it up, forcing her to look at the woman.

"Callie, I know this is hard. I understand that you don't want to do this. But Jude is excited to see your father, and you cannot take that away from him."

"But he murdered my mom! And what about Jude? He is the one calling me names!" Callie cried.

"I understand that is how you feel; however, Jude does not. You have to respect that. Now, we have to go because we are on a time crunch. Are you calm enough to get back in the car and put your seat belt on, without saying anything to your brother since you have been unable to say anything nice? I will make sure Jude doesn't say anything to you, either, since he is also not capable of saying anything nice."

"Fine," Callie said, using her left hand to wipe her eyes around Stef's hand, which was still holding onto her chin.

"And Callie …" Stef said, pausing to make sure the teen was listening. "If you ever take your seatbelt off when in a car that is traveling down the road again, you will be grounded until you are forty years old. Do you understand? That is a huge no. Got it? Lena would have had a fit had she been in the car with us."

Callie merely nodded. All she wanted was to be free from this conversation and back in the car.

"Not another ill word to your brother. Understood?"

Callie nodded again and was thankful when Stef opened the door and finally let her get back in the car. She wasn't about to say anything to

* * *

"Dad!" Jude yelled, running to Donald Jacob. Callie rolled her eyes and followed behind Stef sullenly.

Jude threw his arms around his father's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Callie lagged behind farther, to the point Stef stopped and walked back to her, wrapping her arm around Callie's back, gently urging her forward.

There were other families in the large visiting area and it was making Callie nervous, claustrophobic. There were too many people around and she did not like it since she was already on edge.

"Sweets, everything is going to be okay. Let's go sit beside Jude," Stef said softly, gently. She knew Callie was angry at being here, and honestly she didn't blame her. She felt like Donald Jacob had murdered Colleen Jacob, too. That didn't mean Callie could torment her ten year old brother with that information.

They walked over to the four person table and Callie sat in a chair across from Donald so she didn't have to sit beside him. She refused to look at him.

"Hey, Callie Cub," Donald said, smiling at her.

Callie looked up at him and glared.

"Don't talk to me, Donald."

Stef reached under the table and put her hand on Callie's knee and squeezed it gently.

"Callie, I am really sorry about what happened with your mom," Donald tried again.

"Do not talk to me."

Stef leaned over to Callie, "Sweets, this is not okay. This is incredibly hard for you, I understand it. But think of Jude. He wants to talk to Donald, and you need to respect that. It will do you no good to act out in here in front of all of these people."

Callie nodded and continue to glare at Donald in his bright orange prison suit.

"Dad, we live in the best place ever! Well, except when we lived with you and Mom. Stef and Lena are awesome. And I have two brothers and another sister. I share a room with Jesus. We play a lot of video games when Stef and Lena let us."

"Jude, we won't get to stay with Stef and Lena forever. Only until Donald here either gets out or they ship us to another foster home," Callie snapped.

Jude's face fell and confusion clouded his face and he just stared at Callie.

"What do you mean they can ship us to another foster home? I thought Stef and Lena was where we would live from now on," Jude said quietly, tears pooling in his eyes.

Donald looked to be at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He could tell both of his children liked living where they were, and he didn't have the heart to tell his ten year old that he was looking at a very long prison sentence — he'd had a previous DUI on his record when he drove the night he killed his wife and several other people. He was looking at fifteen years to life for each person he had killed. It wasn't looking good.

The courts could also take possession of his home to pay restitution to the victims' families if the judge wanted. He had been wondering if that included his children, since one of the victims had been their mother.

"Jude, son, don't worry about that. You are in a good home. I will talk to your social worker, okay? I still have rights as your parent, even if I am in here," Donald said softly, trying to stop his son's fears.

He knew the foster system was iffy at best. He had talked to other fathers in the prison and a lot of kids didn't luck out. But his children had obviously landed in a good home. He could tell by how Jude reacted to the woman beside him, and how Callie, despite being beyond angry, looked to the woman for comfort. It was something Callie had only ever done with her mother.

He felt comfort knowing they were in good hands.

"Were you able to go back to the house and get your things?" Donald asked.

"Yea. We got all of our stuff and some of Mom's stuff, and Lena and Stef told me it was okay if I took a few things that belonged to you," Jude said.

Donald nodded. "Good. I am glad you got to get all of your things. I wanted you to take everything you wanted," Donald said.

"Don't worry. We did," Callie snapped.

"I really am sorry, Callie. I loved your mother so much, it kills me that I did this to our family."

Callie jumped up and slammed her hands down on the table.

"It isn't killing you because you are not dead! You murdered Mom! Nothing you can say will ever make up for this!"

Stef scooted her chair back and gently pulled Callie onto her lap sideways. She was beyond surprised when Callie wrapped her arms around her neck and hid her face in Stef's hair. It wasn't long before Stef could feel the wet tears falling on her shoulder.

"Deep breaths. We will talk about this home, okay? We will talk to Lena and try to figure out ways to calm down more quickly," Stef said in Callie's ear.

Donald watched the interaction between his daughter and one of the women the children were living with.

Donald Jacob was not a dumb man. He knew his children were better off with these two women; but what Callie had said was still hitting him — because Callie was right; social services could move his children whenever they wanted if he didn't make other arrangements.

* * *

"Callie, go shower and get ready for bed," Stef said as they walked through the door. It had been a long, exhausting day and she was physically and emotionally spent. Jude had been crying off and on all afternoon and Callie had continued to snap at him.

"I want to go out with Wyatt," Callie said. It was a Saturday and it was only eight!

"Not tonight," Stef said.

"Why? I spent all day doing something I did not want to do and now you won't let me do what I do want to do? That isn't fair!" Callie yelled at Stef.

Stef took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. It had been a long, trying day. Jude and Callie had bickered on the way home and during dinner, to the point Stef had put Jude in the third row of seats with the DVD player and headphones and had passed Callie her iPod. It wasn't something she normally would do, but she had needed the quiet.

"Not tonight."

"I did what you wanted! I went to see Donald! Why can I not go out?" Callie yelled.

"Callie, just shut up! You're being such a butthead today!" Jude yelled at her, his fists clinched at his sides. He was so angry at his stupid sister!  
"You shut up, Jude!"

"You're … you're …" Jude looked for the words he wanted to use. "You're so stupid ... a stupid butthead!"

Callie burst out laughing at him, but it was not a 'that was funny' laugh.

It didn't matter. It just made Jude angrier. He took his shoe off and threw it at Callie, followed quickly by the other one, which Stef caught in midair.

"Enough!" Lena's voice suddenly from the top of the stairs.

Everyone looked up and watched her walk down the stairs.

"What is going on? Jude, you know we don't throw things. We talked about this when you threw your book at Jesus last week."

"Stef is being completely unfair! I didn't want to go today and she made me! I want to go out with Wyatt tonight and she won't let me!" Callie said, and while she was not screaming, she was talking loudly.

"Callie, you need to do as Stef said and take a shower and get ready for bed. I will come up and talk to you when you are ready for bed, okay?" Lena told the teenager.

"What about Jude? He is five years younger than I am and you're not sending him to bed at eight!"

"Because I am not being a stupid fartknocker!" Jude yelled at her and then tried to push her before Stef could get to him.

"Jude is not your concern. Now go," Lena said gently, moving to the side and pointing up the stairs.

Callie let out a frustrated sigh and stomped up the stairs.

Lena looked at Stef, who she could tell was exhausted.

"Jude, let's go in the living room and talk," Stef said, pushing him gently to the living room. Would this day never end?

* * *

About an hour later, after the couple had talked to Jude, who had been hesitant to talk after being scolded for calling his sister names, but then shared his new fear of being taken from the home, Lena walked into Mariana and Callie's room. Mariana was already asleep, though that did not surprise Lena. Part of her grounding for selling pills at school, which was still in effect, was cleaning the house each Saturday, from top to bottom. Every Saturday since she'd been grounded, she'd fallen asleep early.

Callie, however, was not asleep. She was in an oversized shirt, her hair pulled up in a high bun, reading a book.

"Scoot over, Cals," Lena said gently, kicking off her house shoes and climbing in beside the teen.

To Lena's surprise, once she sat down, Callie closed her book and melted into her side. It was something Callie had only very seldom done with either woman in the month she had lived with them. Lena knew she had done the same to Stef at the prison while visiting the children's father.

"Want to talk about today?" Lena asked, running her fingers through the wisps of Callie's hair that had not made it into the bun.

Callie only shrugged.

"I think you took your frustrations out on Jude today and said some things you didn't mean to say. I think you took some of your frustrations out on Stef, too, because the two of you are so much alike, you butt heads a bit. Which was one of the reasons I wanted to go today as well — to even things out a little."

Callie looked up at Lena.

"He was being an annoying little troll, all happy about going to see Donald even — it was driving me insane. I didn't want to go and Stef made me."

"No, the courts made you, Callie. Stef and I had to take you. We know you didn't want to go. You made it absolutely clear since we found out. And it is not okay for you to talk about your brother like that. Stef told me that you have been calling Jude a lot of names today — though I know he has also been calling you some, too. It isn't okay for any of you kids to call one another names," Lena said gently.

"I don't know what to say," Callie muttered.

"Because, sweetheart, you know I am right. What do you think you should do about today? What is one way you can make today better than it has been?" Lena asked.

Callie sighed deeply.

"I guess I could tell Jude I am sorry for yelling at him. I know he thinks about things differently than I do because he is ten. I can probably tell Stef I am sorry for taking off my seatbelt and making her pull the car over. And for not listening when she told me to stop calling Jude names."

Lena's eyebrows rose up high. She'd not heard that little detail yet.

"Oh? Do tell me about that," Lena said.

Callie looked up at her and and shook her head. She wasn't about to tell on herself if Stef didn't tell Lena.

"Yes. Go on, sweetheart. Why'd you think it was okay to take off your seatbelt in the car?" Lena asked.

Callie sighed.

"I turned around in my seat to yell at Jude," Callie whispered.

"Never again, Callie. That is beyond dangerous. Had you been in an accident you could have been killed!"

Callie nodded. She knew better and would definitely try not to make that mistake again, at least not in front of either Stef or Lena.

Before long, Callie, comforted by the warmth of Lena, fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Stef and Lena walked through the prison, first to get visitor passes and then through the metal detectors. They had left their children at school and made the hour long trip to see Donald, though the kids had no idea that was what they were doing. The children only knew Lena wasn't going to be at work today, and that was only because they did not want any of the kids to freak out if they came looking for Lena and couldn't find her.

Donald had contacted his lawyer and requested a meeting between the two women and himself. They had no idea what he wanted, they were only told he had asked they not let Callie or Jude know they were going to meet.

That had sent a few red flags up for Stef, but Lena had calmed her, reminding her Callie had reacted to her visit the Saturday before. For Stef it was hard to believe that had only been five days before. The children had all been down each others throats — Mariana and Callie were the only ones getting along with one another, surprisingly. Since those two had decided they did, indeed, truly like one another, they were thick as thieves. Lena and Stef had a feeling that the closer the two got, the more they were going to get a run for their money with them.

The two sat in an isolated room meant for lawyers and prisoners, with Donald's lawyer, Ian Fredricks. It was less than ten minutes when Donald walked through the door, accompanied by a guard. He sat beside his lawyer and looked at the two women in front of him.

Stef was shocked. In five days, the man in front of her looked like he had aged ten years.

"Hello, Stef. Lena I presume?" Donald asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Donald," Lena said in her usual polite way.

"I am sure you are both wondering why I asked you here; especially, since I asked you not to tell the children," Donald said.

They nodded, but did not speak. Both could tell that Donald was having a hard time with whatever he was trying to tell them. That he was struggling with demons, but they were unaware of the demons he was battling.

"Jude won't understand and Callie will hate me even more than she already does, but I cannot let them live in fear — Jude was terrified of being moved from your home after what Callie told him, and while she wouldn't want anyone to think she felt the same way, I know she is terrified of the same thing. The truth is, Callie is right. I did murder my wife by driving that night, and Callie will never forgive me, even if I do get out of prison."

"Regardless, Callie should have behaved better Saturday. What she told Jude was not okay. And while I can understand her anger at you, it was not okay to act the way she did," Stef said. And she did understand Callie's anger, but they were not dealing with nightly nightmares from Jude because he kept dreaming about being yanked from their home and it scared him.

"Yea, she was always a spitfire, saying exactly what she wanted, when she wanted to say it, especially when Colleen wasn't around. Truth be told, their mother raised them. I was barely around, and now I won't be around at all. My hearing is soon, and I probably won't see daylight again," Donald said. "My wife knew our children inside and out."

"I know you have only had them for a few weeks, but do you love my children?" Donald asked the two women softly, so softly they almost did not hear him.

Lena looked at the man — a man she had only just met — and she felt sympathy for him. Sympathy for one choice that ruined his life; for losing his children; for the pain he must feel.

But at the same time, Lena felt anger at him. Because he did this to himself.

"We love those children more than every single breath we take, Donald," Lena said.

Because it was true. They did love those children. Very, very much.

Donald nodded, trying to keep his composure.

"I asked Ian to draw up custody papers for my children, to get them out of the foster care system. As long as I make arrangements, my children can go where I say. I want you to take them, if you are willing."

Stef and Lena looked at one another. If they were willing? Of course they were willing! Those children had quickly made their way into both Stef and Lena's hearts. There was no doubt about that.

"What do you mean 'take them,'" Stef asked. Donald swallowed, nervous about asking someone to take his children, but unwilling to let the state move them from place to place until they were eighteen years old. Callie wouldn't even be able to try to get custody of Jude until she was 21, and by then, he'd age out of the system two years later.

"I want to transfer custody of my children to you, and then allow you to adopt them. All of the fees will be paid by me, if it is done quickly enough — my funds are not yet tied to anything, but they will be after my hearing and trial, we are almost certain. I need to do this for my children. It is what Colleen would have wanted."

Stef and Lena looked at one another and then back at Donald.

"We have to talk to the children first. We will talk to them and let you know what they want. It is their lives we are discussing; it would be unfair to make these decisions without first talking to them," Lena said, with Stef nodding in agreement behind her.

Of course they wanted the children — it had not taken them long to fall in love with those children. In fact, they had fallen in love with them the very first night — being called dykes and all. They had not known if Callie and Jude would stay in the system for long, or what their father had planned. But they had started to suspect when he had wanted the kids to go and get their things from their home — including anything of their mother's or his that they wanted.

"I understand why you are being cautious about this. But you must understand we have a very short amount of time to do this," Ian stepped in and explained. This was a slippery slope they were on, and in order for Donald to have a say in where his children were to live, they had to get the ball moving now.

Both Lena and Stef nodded.

"Do not misunderstand us, Donald. Those children are ours in every single way that counts. I could not love them more had I gave birth to them myself. But, we have to know what they think about it as well," Stef said.

Donald nodded. He understood that. He knew his children — maybe not as well as his wife had, but he did know them. Jude would want to stay with the Adams Foster family. Callie was the wildcard. While he knew Callie would never want to have anything to do with him again, Jude would not feel that way either, and would still want to see him on occasion.

"If they agree, would you still let me see them once in a while?" Donald asked.

"Yes, of course. They are still your children. If they want to see you, they will see you. We will make sure of it," Lena said, seriously.

Their minds were spinning. So much had happened in the nearly five weeks since they had had Callie and Jude, and now they were, one way or another, going to change their lives forever.

* * *

Lena and Stef watched as four of their five children came in the house. Jude was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Jude?" Lena asked, staring at the four teenagers. Brandon looked guilty. The other kids … not so much.

"He's walking home," Callie said, going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of juice.

"Excuse me? What do you mean he is walking home?" Stef asked, shocked that the kids in front of her thought it was completely okay that their ten year old brother was not with them like he was supposed to be. The last thing she had told all four of them before leaving that morning had been to make sure Jude got home safely. The boy was only ten years old!

"I told him to meet us at the car after school, like you _said to do_ or he was walking home. He said he'd rather walk home then be stuck at home with us without either of you here. So, we let the little brat walk home like he wanted," Callie said, her eyebrow raised, almost as if daring Stef to say anything.

"I am pretty sure he got detention today and didn't want to come home with us," Brandon said softly to Lena. That shocked both adults — Jude was usually very well behaved at school.

"Why? Why on earth would four teenagers, who were responsible for their little brother who is only ten years old, let him walk home by himself? Have you four lost your minds? Go to your rooms now!" Stef said quickly. She then looked at Lena as the other four children practically ran out of the room. She was not happy with them.

"I will go find him and bring him home. Try not to kill the four children who are already home," Stef said. Lena rolled her eyes, but nodded. This was going to be a long night.

She was ordering pizza because there was no way she was cooking after this day — a day that was not even close to being over.

* * *

Stef found Jude quickly. She stopped the car, her window already rolled down, "Young man, get in this car right now."

Jude looked up, surprised. He hadn't really expected Stef to come pick him up. He definitely hadn't thought she'd look mad.

Jude hiked his backpack up higher on his shoulders and walked over to the car, climbing in the backseat. Stef and Lena never let him ride in the front, and he had to admit, he wasn't upset about it at all now.

Stef waited until he was buckled in and then drove back to the house without saying a word — she wanted him to sweat it out a little.

Once the car was stopped and in park, Stef turned around and looked at Jude.

"Whose idea was it for you to walk home alone?" Stef asked.

Jude looked out the window.

"I guess a little mine and a little Callie's. And maybe a little of Mariana's. They said I couldn't stay late after class to talk to Connor and if I didn't get to the car they were leaving me and I would have to walk home! I always talk to Connor after class!" Jude said, dismay in his voice.

"Yes, but didn't we tell you that today you needed to go with Brandon and the other three after school because Lena wouldn't be at school?" Stef asked him.

Jude sighed.

"Yea, I guess. But, I didn't think it meant I couldn't talk to Connor."

"Anything else happen at school today?"

Jude let out an ever bigger sigh.

"Who told on me? Who didn't even give me a chance to tell you I got detention? It's not a big deal! That is not fair! I was going to tell you and Lena! I only got in trouble because someone told me I was an orphan and I'd be sent to an orphanage so I called him a dildo! I don't even know what a dildo is, but my teacher told me it wasn't a nice word — but I only said it because Callie and Jesus call me that sometimes when you and Lena aren't around," Jude said, tears starting to fall down his face.

Stef, shocked that the ten year old was being called that word by his older siblings and even more shocked he had called someone at school a dildo, got out of the car and walked to the backseat and opened the door Jude was sitting by. The moment she did, he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I miss my mom," Jude sobbed.

And that was when Stef knew.

Jude had finally hit the point of a breakdown, nearly five weeks after the death of his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena paced back and forth in front of her four teenagers. She and Stef had talked at length when Stef had come home with Jude, who was sent to his room immediately for getting in trouble at school — plus they wanted to talk to the older children about their role in this situation. This day seemed like it was going to be never-ending. She and Stef still had a lot of thinking to do. They still needed to talk to Callie and Jude about Donald. They needed to talk to the other three children about the potential adoption. It was a lot to take in, and Lena was not at all sure how any of the kids would actually take it.

Stef had stayed outside with Jude long enough for him to calm down — it had taken about thirty minutes, but she had known it was needed on Jude's part. He had barely cried at all about his mother before today, and both moms were glad he was finally starting to grieve instead of act like nothing was wrong. It had been, in many ways, cleansing for the little boy.

They had then gone inside to tell Lena what had happened at school.

Lena had not been pleased — not only was she disappointed in Jude for calling someone a name he apparently had no idea of the meaning of and getting in trouble at school, but she was not happy at all with any of her older kids for teaching him the word and using it to refer to him. Mariana and Brandon, while not in as deep as Callie and Jesus, had also not helped by letting the walking home situation go as it had. Brandon was nearly 18, and knew he was expected to make sure Jude got home safely if she was not at work to bring them home. But at the same time, so did the three younger teens. Honestly, the entire situation had Lena and Stef both torn. All of the children honestly deserved to be in trouble, but Jude was finally coming to terms with the grieving process and Callie was still having trouble adjusting to like without her mother.

"What were you thinking? You have been calling Jude a dildo? Seriously, Jesus, Callie? Seriously?" Lena said as she continued to pace back and forth. The kids knew better than to say anything while Mama was ranting — though she would call it lecturing.

"And Mariana and Brandon, did you seriously think it was okay to let Jude walk home alone? He is ten years old, or do I need to keep reminding you of that little fact?" Lena said.

"Mama, I think you are overreacting a bit," Mariana said. Lena stopped pacing and stared at her daughter.

"How old were you when you walked home alone for the first time, Mariana?" Lena asked.

"I was thirteen. But Mama, seriously, Jude is ten and it's like a mile. I mean, you let Jesus skateboard down the street to the park when he was ten. It's almost the same distance!" Mariana said.

Except, Lena thought to herself, the park was not even a block from their home and she always knew where Jesus was. She had not known where Jude was. She and Stef had thought he was with the rest of the children. Obviously she needed to explain to show Mariana how much of a difference those distances actually were from one another.

"I agree with Mariana. Jude didn't want to ride home with us, so why are we in trouble? And I am pretty sure I have never called him a dildo. Other things, maybe, but not a dildo. Maybe a brat. Maybe an ass. Maybe even a little shit. Maybe a few other not so nice things, but pretty sure I have never called him a dildo," Callie said, without even thinking about what she was saying.

Lena's eyes narrowed.

"Callie, now is not the time for you to have a smart mouth," Lena said calmly, sending a chill down Callie's spin, so similar to the chills her mom used to send through her when she was in trouble.

"I don't …" Callie started to say softly. Then everything changed.

It put Callie in a different place, a different time. It had only been about five weeks, nearly six, since her mom had been killed in the accident. It had been only a few days since she'd been forced to see her father. But her life was different now — but very much the same as it had been a lifetime ago …

* * *

 _Callie stared at her mother defiantly, frustration shrouding her eyes from what was truly in front of her._

 _"Mom, this is ridiculous! It is not a big deal! Daphne and I are both responsible! I watch Jude all the time when you aren't home. It was just a little alcohol, Mom! Why am I in trouble? I am fifteen years old now! I know how to act responsibly! We were just going to stay at her house and not leave!" Callie screamed at her mother._

 _"Callie Jacob, I suggest you lower your voice right now. You just turned fifteen two weeks ago and you are sneaking your father's liquor? Why? In what world is that being responsible, young lady?" Colleen asked._

 _"Why don't you ask_ my father _why he thinks it is necessary to get knock down drunk every waking minute of the day! Why don't you ask him? At least I don't go out and get drunk every single day!"_

 _"Young lady, your father's drinking or not drinking is not your concern. You are a child. Your father and I are the adults. I have had just about enough of your attitude and smart mouth. You are staying home and watching Jude while your father and I go out. Do you understand?" Colleen said to her daughter._

 _"So you don't trust me to go to my best friend's house, but you want me to watch Jude? How is that fucking fair? Why can't the babysitter watch him like was planned? I have fucking plans, Mom! You are going out with Dad doesn't change the fact I already have plans with Daphne!" Callie screamed._

 _Colleen stared at her daughter for several moments before walking over to her and pulling her toward her, swatting her several times before letting her go._

 _"Watch your mouth, Callie Jacob, I am over this attitude. I am disappointed with the way you are acting," Colleen said ominously. Her dark brown eyes clouded with disappointment._

 _"Why do you have to be such a bitch, Mom?" Callie hissed out quickly, before she even realized what she was saying._

 _A chill went down Callie's back. It was the moment she knew she was screwed. She realized how much trouble she had just dug up for herself._

 _"I'm sorry," Callie whispered and tried to back up, away from her mom, afraid to look at her mother because she knew she would be greeted with a look of disappointment. She wasn't afraid of her mother, but she was definitely weary of her now. She'd never been so brazen with her mother. Oh, they had butted heads, but she had never called her mother a bitch or used so many curse words. Not once, in her entire life._

 _Colleen was having none of that, however, and reached up and gently pulled her chin up so she had no choice but to look at her mother._

 _"Are you sorry you got caught, are you sorry that you tried to steal the alcohol and take it to Daphne's house, or are you sorry you are treating me with such disrespect?"_

 _"All," Callie whispered._

 _Colleen wrapped her arms around her daughter._

 _"At least you are honest. But you are in a lot of trouble, young lady. Let's get this over with, sweetheart," Colleen said, kissing the top of her daughter's head._

 _It would be the last kiss Callie ever received from her mother, because after Colleen spanked her, Callie had still been angry and had pushed her mother away, refusing to let her kiss her or to allow herself to kiss her mother goodbye. It would be a decision Callie would forever regret._

* * *

"Mama …" Marianna said, watching Callie's every move out of the corner of her eye. But it was for naught because Lena had already been watching the teenager closely, the minute Callie had stopped talking mid-sentence, she had known the teen was having a panic attack.

"I know, Miss. Thang. Will you go get Mom? Brandon, Jesus, to your rooms, now, please," Lena said, moving over to the couch where Callie was sitting as the other three teens vacated the room.

"Callie, sweetheart, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?" Lena asked, rubbing Callie's back as her breathing picked up.

This was not the first panic attack Callie had had since coming to live with them, and they never knew what might trigger one. But they were always something that reminded Callie of her mother.

"Hey, love, what's going on?" Stef asked Lena, walking into the living room and sitting on the other side of Callie.

"Panic attack while I was getting onto to the four for letting Jude walk and for the name they've apparently been calling him. I told her right now was not the time for her to have a smart mouth and she just, blanked," Lena explained.

"Cals, I need you to take a deep breath for us," Stef said.

And, as quickly as she had spaced out, Callie came back and looked at Lena, then Stef, and back to Lena.

"I am sorry for making Jude walk home. I don't want to be a disappointment to you, too," Callie cried, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist, sobbing into her shirt, holding on as if her life depended on it.

Because to Callie, it felt like her life did depend on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disappointment was the furthest thing from Lena's mind, and when she heard Callie begging her not to be disappointed in her, too, it broke Lena's heart. Too? Callie still thought her mother was disappointed in her, and Lena had no idea how to make that feeling leave the fifteen year old.

Callie had worn herself out and fallen asleep grasping Lena as close to her as possible. She'd not been able to move since Callie had fallen asleep, but she wouldn't have wanted to move from the spot she was in anyways. She wanted to be exactly where she was — with Callie, where she was currently needed.

Stef had gone out with Mariana and Jude to bring home something for dinner because it was obvious that Lena would not be cooking anytime soon.

"Um, hey, Mama, can I talk to you?"

Lena looked up at Jesus, who was standing in the entryway, moving back and forth, as he often did when he wanted to have a serious talk with one or both of his parents.

"Of course, love. Come here and talk to me."

Jesus walked over and sat on the coffee table so he could face his mother and not have to disturb Callie.

"You went to see their dad today, didn't you?" Jesus asked quietly, looking at Callie laying tightly against his mother.

Lena looked up, shocked, yet not shocked at all.

"Yes, we did," Lena said softly, running her fingers through Callie's hair like she had been since right before Callie had fallen asleep. "How did you know?"

Jesus shrugged.

"I realized it this morning by the way you acting around us. And I know how things went Saturday. And I also read the news sometimes. Their dad is looking at life in prison. I've been kind of following it so I could warn Callie when it goes south."

Lena looked at her son with more love than she had ever thought was possible before she had children. But her children always amazed her with their sincerity and the way they would, when it came down to it, look out for one another.

"Jesus, never lose your heart, son. I am so proud of the young man you are becoming."

"Mama …" Jesus started and then stalled, looking down at his hands.

"Yes?"

"I haven't been calling Jude by that name, and I don't think Callie has been either. I am not sure why he said that we had been, but I haven't. I mean, sure I have called him a few names, but definitely not that. I know you don't like it when we say words you don't approve of — I mean, I know I don't always listen and follow the rules, but I am not dumb either. I wouldn't call him that, Mama. I do know better. I mean we do call him names sometimes, but he calls us names, too. And yea, I know you don't like that any better, but still," Jesus said, shrugging.

Lena looked at him, thinking about what he had just said. And he was right. She had not stopped and wondered if Jude was lying to her. None of the teens, until Jesus just now, had said anything about not calling Jude by that awful name. Lena had just taken Jude's word for it.

She sighed and looked at her son.

"I am sorry, Jesus. You are right. I jumped to conclusions and I am sorry for that."

"It's okay, Mama. I know you have a lot going on and everything. So, when are we adopting Callie and Jude?"

* * *

Jude was sitting in front of Stef and Lena, his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted.

Callie and Mariana were upstairs in their room, with Mariana helping Callie with her math homework — in theory. Callie had still been out of it during dinner, her thoughts obviously a million miles away.

"I don't know why I am down here. I didn't do anything but get detention because of something I learned from Callie and Jesus," Jude said.

Lena narrowed her eyes a bit, as did Stef.

"Jude, do you know what is worse than using words like you did today?" Stef finally asked.

Jude looked at her and shook his head. No, he didn't know.

"Lying. It is horrible to tell lies, especially to adults who are in charge, isn't that right, Lena?"

"Yes. It isn't good when you lie to adults in your life. If you lie it means you cannot be trusted. And if you can't be trusted it means will would have to treat you like a toddler and watch your every move," Lena said.

Jude shifted uncomfortably in his seat and refused to look at the two adults in front of him.

"Yes, lying makes us not trust our children. Jesus and Callie have been apparently lying to us. They said they didn't call Jude the name Jude said they did. So they are grounded and Jesus isn't allowed to play video games for the next month," Stef added.

And then Jude exploded.

"It was me! I am sorry. I am the one who lied! I said dildo at school because some of the guys were talking about their brothers being dildos, so I called them one! But Callie and Jesus make me mad sometimes so I blamed them after I got detention! I am sorry I lied to you both! Jesus and Callie didn't call me that and I lied, but I want you to be able to trust me!" Jude said, crying. He then jumped up and wrapped his arms around both Lena and Stef.

Lena and Stef eyed one another, their smirks at one another all knowing. Part of Lena did feel horrible that she had jumped to conclusions though. Jude had been so well behaved, and she knew how much Callie and Jesus would tease the boy when they thought the moms weren't around. That was why they had been so quick to assume Jude was telling them the truth. Add to that the fact the kids had not actually denied it until Jesus had come and talked to Lena, they had no reason to doubt Jude's story.

"Okay, Jude," Stef said, pushing him back a bit so she and Lena could see his face. "Since you decided to lie to us and try to get Jesus and Callie into trouble, you get no video game time for two weeks and no dessert for one. Understand? And no more lying."

Jude nodded, tears falling down his face, but he quickly brushed them away.

"Now, Jude, you need to go get ready for bed. I don't think an early bedtime tonight will hurt you at all," Lena said.

He nodded again.

"Okay, get to it," Lena said.

Jude quickly ran out of the room, though Lena called after him to walk rather quickly.

"Five kids, love. Five. Are we nuts?" Stef asked Lena, pulling her wife back against her chest and wrapping her arms around Lena's chest.

"I was thinking we could make it an even six — a half dozen …" Lena said slyly, looking behind at her wife.

"An even half dozen — you mean you want to adopt Callie and Jude and then find another kid to bring home?" Stef asked, looking down at an impish, grinning Lena.

"I was thinking you and I could think about having a baby — a baby I would carry," Lena said softly.

Stef's eyes grew weepy, her face practically glowing.

"Absolutely, baby, absolutely," Stef said, leaning down and kissing Lena passionately.

Stef could already picture her wife glowing with their child. The very thought sent tingles down her spine. Tingles of excitement.

* * *

Friday night, Lena and Stef asked to speak with Jude and Callie after dinner. They had waited to talk to them because of school. Both children were doing well in school, and neither wanted to bring more than the kids could handle during the school week. They had talked to Donald's lawyer and he had said as long as he had an answer this weekend, everything would be fine. So they had talked to one another and waited. They decided how they would talk to Callie and Jude; about Jesus knowing already; about telling Mariana and Brandon.

Callie and Jude looked at one another as the other three children scattered out of the kitchen.

"Callie, Jude, we wanted to tell you we went to see your father a few days ago, upon his request," Lena started.

She immediately saw Jude frown and look away, while Callie stiffened in her seat.

"Why did he want to see you? Is that where you were the day we made Jude walk home?" Callie asked, refusing to look at either of the adults or Jude, her mind racing.

The women both nodded, but they knew that Callie wasn't paying attention.

"Yes. Your father asked us if we would take over guardianship of you both and then adopt you. It is something we have to come to a decision to quickly for your father to have a say. But we wanted you to have a choice, too. Enough has changed in your life that we do not want to make this yet another thing you have no say in," Stef said.

Callie looked at her hands, tears creeping down here cheeks.

Jude looked from Stef to Lena and back again.

"He's never getting out of jail is he?" Jude asked, with a bit of finality in his voice as another nightmare was slowly coming true for him.

Callie didn't know what to say. She didn't have a clue about what to say to Lena or Stef or Jude.

"You want to adopt us?" Jude asked.

Lena smiled lightly, "Yes, Jude. We want to adopt you. You are part of this family, and we don't want any chance of losing either of you."

Callie stood up and finally looked at both Lena and Stef.

And she ran.

But, surprising both of them, she ran straight for them and threw her arms around them both.

"Thank you," Callie said in a whisper.

Because Callie knew what was at stake. She knew Donald was never getting out of jail after killing so many people. And she knew life in a foster care system would, more than likely, break her.

And, she was right where she wanted to be.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yea, they are going to adopt me and Jude after they get guardianship of us from Donald. His first hearing is next week, but I don't think they are going to make me go," Callie told Wyatt as they walked down the beach. Stef and Lena had finally let her out of the house Saturday night — and to her excitement, it had come with a brand new phone, though she'd been threatened within an inch of her life if she didn't leave it turned on at all times with the Find My Phone app on, always. At least that was how Callie had felt when they lectured her for fifteen minutes about how much they trusted her. They'd also told her if they texted or called she had half an hour to answer them before they sent out the National Guard.

The next week they were forcing her to go see Donald again, much to her displeasure, so she wouldn't be able to see Wyatt then.

"Wow. That's fast," Wyatt said.

Callie nodded. "I know, but if they don't, Jude and I could be taken from their home at any moment. And I do love them. They remind me so much of my mom."

"Makes sense. So, I've been meaning to tell you, but I know you have been going through a lot and I didn't want to add to it …"

Callie's brow creased with worry. She and Wyatt had become really good friends — Wyatt was the only friend she had made really, though she had started talking a bit to one of Jesus' wrestling teammates, Emma, and had really enjoyed her company in several of her classes.

"What is it, Wyatt?" Callie asked him.

He shifted uncomfortably in the sand and looked out over the water.

"My mom is making me move to Indiana with her. I leave in a week."

Callie stopped walking and just looked up at Wyatt for several moments.

"What? Why?"

"My mom's parents live there and she said we are barely making ends right now. She said moving there will help things be less stressful."

Callie nodded. She understood. But she didn't want to understand.

"I will spend every waking moment I can with you until you leave," Callie finally said, leaning into Wyatt for a hug.

Wyatt stared out at the ocean. He was going to miss this view when he was in the middle of nowhere Indiana.

"I'd like that," Wyatt said. "Do you think your foster moms will let you?"

"They won't have a choice. I haven't snuck out of their house yet, but I have watched Mariana do it twice since she's been grounded for selling those pills at school."

"She's still grounded for that? It's been like a month!"

"Yea, apparently Stef and Lena take no drugs seriously. If they knew she was sneaking out, I am pretty sure she'd be grounded for the next year at least. They didn't even let her have her quinceañera. We just had a small party at home for her, and Stef took Jesus and some of his friends to some video game thing. Jude and Brandon went, too. They apparently had a 'lot of fun' but Lena and I just watched tv that night," Callie said, rambling as she tried to sort through her thoughts. It was so unfair that Wyatt was going to be leaving. Besides her best friend, Daphne, Wyatt was the only person she talked to constantly. Though even talking to Daphne had been hard until now. She'd had to use the landline to call or her iPad to text her since moving in with the Adams Fosters.

"Hope you stay out of trouble then, if they are that hardcore," Wyatt said. He didn't want to miss the last week in San Diego without Callie.

"You don't have to worry about that. All I have to do is cry and all they are going to do is try to figure out what to do to make me feel better. It'll work for a little while longer — otherwise I probably would have been grounded last weekend when they made me go see Donald."

Wyatt laughed lightly.

"Playing the dead mom card, huh? I used to play the dead dad card, too," Wyatt said.

Callie stopped and looked up at him. She wanted to be mad that he would say something like that, but she couldn't be. Because the truth was he had been where she was. He had been in her exact spot, only it had been his dad who had died — of cancer.

She leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yea, I guess I am. They don't really get onto Jude at all. He's been such a brat since Mom died. They let him get away with murder because he is ten. Somedays I just want to smack him, but I don't think crying will get me out of being grounded for that. They get kinda ticked off when I yell at him."

"Makes sense. So, I was thinking about having a going away party before I leave. I have to drive my own car, so my mom is letting me stay a few extra days — I think she just wants to get things settled before I get there, because she is really nervous about me driving alone for that long of a distance."

"A going away party? Absolutely! Can I bring Mariana?" Callie said quickly. Anything to make Wyatt happy.

Wyatt smiled. "Of course. You can bring whoever you want."

"I don't know anyone but you and Emma — and Mariana and Jesus. I can ask them if they want to come, too. This will be fun. It doesn't make up for you having to leave though. You're the best friend I have made here," Callie said sadly.

"Yea, you're the best friend I have made here, and now I have to leave. Life's a bitch."

* * *

"Stef?" Callie asked as she came into the house. It was before eight, the agreed upon time Callie would be home since it was the first time they had really let her go anywhere.

Stef was sitting in the kitchen at the table, looking at her laptop. Lena was nowhere to be seen, though Callie was pretty sure she could get Stef to agree to her wants way before Lena.

"Yes, Cals?" Stef asked, taking her glasses off and putting them aside.

Callie walked over and sat across from Stef. She wanted to be able to look at the older woman, to gage what she was feeling.

"So Wyatt is having a going away party this week. I was wondering if I could go, as long as Jesus and Mariana went with me."

"A going away party?"

Callie nodded sadly. "Yea, Wyatt and his mom are moving to Indiana."

"Oh love, I am so sorry. I know he has been a really good friend to you since moving here."

"Yea. I feel like I keep losing people. How much longer before I have no one?" Callie said, though mostly to herself. It was true. What if she did keep losing everyone? What if Stef and Lena decided they didn't want to adopt her and Jude, or just her, and she was shipped around to one home after another? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts from her head and then looked back at Stef.

"So, can I go? And Jesus and Mariana if they want to go? Please, Stef. I really want Mariana to go if she will. So I am not the odd one out at Wyatt's party. I don't know that many people."

Stef watched the teenager in front of her. She was worried about her, but maybe going out to a party would be good for her.

"Is Wyatt's mother going to be there?" Stef asked.

"Of course, Mom! It's Wyatt's mom's house! Can I please go with Callie?" Mariana said, jumping into the room. She had heard part of the conversation and definitely liked where this was going. Gone were the days she hated having Callie in her space. She and Callie were now thick as thieves. Stef wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Lena loved it.

"Mariana, what have you been told about eavesdropping?"

"Mom, I was coming to get something to eat. I am hungry. And I just happened to overhear Callie ask if I could go with. Plus, Wyatt told me he was planning a party and was going to ask Callie if she would come. Mom, please let us go," Mariana begged. It had been weeks since she'd been allowed to leave the house unsupervised. It had seriously been the longest month of her entire life.

"I have to talk to Mama first. I will let you know in the morning. Callie, did you eat supper?" Stef asked.

"No, Wyatt and I just walked down the beach and stuff. I figured I would eat when I got home," Callie said. Plus, she'd forgotten to bring cash with her. She didn't want Wyatt trying to pay for her to eat.

"Okay, Miss Thang, let's heat up some supper for both of you to eat. Callie, you can get out the plates. Mama made broccoli and cheese, rolls, ham, and lima beans."

"One for me, too!" Jesus said, running into the kitchen. Stef shook her head. She should have known Jesus would know food was being made.

"No lima beans for me!" Callie said quickly.

"Ditto!"

Stef shook her head. Because that had come from the twins.

Perhaps it was time to start calling them the triplets. They were, after all, less than a month apart. And oh so much alike.

* * *

"You three have to be home by ten. We are trusting each of you to behave and to call us if you need us. One minute later and you will not be allowed out of this house until your next birthday. Got it?" Lena lectured the three teens in front of her.

She and Stef had mutually agreed to this since it was a going away party, despite the fact it was on a school night. That had been cause for concern, but Lena and Stef both knew that all of the teenagers needed this, especially Callie, who had already lost so much in the last six weeks.

"Yes, ma'am, we understand," Callie said. Jesus and Mariana nodded. They were not going to do anything to mess this up. They wanted to be able to leave the house in the near future. Plus, the moms were letting them out on a school night. Out late, at that.

"Okay, get you three. If we call, you have half an hour to answer before I come drag you out of Wyatt's house," Stef said, opening the door and pointing outside. The three kids smiled and walked out, heading towards Emma's house.

"Where are we going to shed our outer clothes?" Callie asked Mariana. Both girls had worn their actual party outfits under their clothes.

"The bushes at Emma's house. If her mom sees us, she will call Mama or Mom. Come on, let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Are we going to tell Callie that Donald is taking the plea deal, so long as we have custody of the children?" Lena asked as she leaned back against her wife.

"What do you think we should do? Lena, I don't know what to do in this situation," Stef said with a sigh.

"I think we owe it to her to let her know what is going on. She's old enough to understand. I do think we need to tell Jude, too. But the way those two have been going at it lately, we need to tell Callie and then Jude — and tell Callie she is to keep her comments to herself," Lena said.

Stef nodded. She would be thankful when things started going more smoothly.

* * *

 **AN: I am not very thrilled with this chapter. I am not sure it conveyed what I wanted it to, but I would love to know what you think. Also, Callie will not be going to therapy in this story. I have had several people say she needs it — therapy is not ideal for every situation. For this story, it is not ideal. Callie is a normal 15 year old girl. She just lost her mother and her father and is trying to deal with that. However, Lena and Stef know what they are doing and are handling it as it comes up. It will "lessen" (in theory) as the story evolves, though** **will creep up at times. Questions? Feel free to ask!**


	13. Chapter 13

Stef walked into her bedroom and looked at her wife who was reading in bed. Stef could stand and watch her wife all day — laying there, stretched out in her sleep shorts and tank top, a book in hand. She was so relaxed and calm, with her hair in a ponytail on top of her head. She was beautiful. Literally everything about her was divine perfection to Stef. She sighed though. This was going to be a long night, and unfortunately, it no longer meant she was going to get to just stare at her wife.

"I just got called in. Apparently it's been a rough night and two officers called in sick," Stef explained to Lena, who put her book to the side.

"Oh, Stef, you've worked 60 hours this week already. There isn't anyone else?" Lena asked her wife. Stef looked at Lena with an apologetic frown.

"No, love. They called in several of us. However, if I work tonight I will be off this weekend so you won't have to deal with the fallout alone when Jude and Callie find out about Donald pleading guilty so there won't be a trial. We both know they could react either well or badly to that news. I know we decided we would tell them tomorrow, so they will have the weekend to adjust to the news."

"Yes, that is a good point. They really are good kids, Stef. I truly love them. I love them so much. I didn't even think adoption would be an option this time, and now it is, and I am so happy about it," Lena said.

"I know, love. I love them, too. They are ours. It happened quickly, but it is true love. Nothing could make me love them more than I already do. I really do have to leave now, love. I don't think it will be an all nighter, but it will be late when I get home. I know you won't be able to sleep until the 'triplets' get home," Stef said with a small laugh. They had overheard Jesus calling himself, Mariana, and Callie that a couple days before and had been laughing about it since. The fact was, now that all three were getting along, it was like having triplets. They all had the same dark hair, and Callie's olive toned skin was only a shade or two lighter than theirs.

Lena smiled, then grew serious.

"Please be careful tonight. I hate when you get called in and it's out of the norm. It always makes me nervous. More nervous than when you usually work because they would only call you in if things were busy," Lena said, standing up from the bed and walking over to Stef, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you so much it hurts," Lena said, kissing her deeply.

"I love you just as much, my love."

* * *

"Callie, this party is freaking amazing!" Mariana yelled over the noise of the 'going away' party Wyatt was having at his house since his mother had left several days prior.

Black lights were all over the place, music was blaring. Neon spray paint, markers and every other thing imaginable to use as graffiti was available, as well as alcohol by the gallon. There were probably two hundred people around, and they were trashing the place — some were dancing, but most were just trashing the place. Wyatt was already past drunk. She'd known he was upset, but she hadn't realized how upset he actually was. This was — intense.

They had been at the party for a little more than an hour. Emma and Jesus were gone, hiding away somewhere in the house making out somewhere. Mariana and Callie really hadn't paid Jesus any attention when he told them where they were going. They had all known they would go their separate ways once there, though they had agreed to let one another know if they decided to leave — and they wouldn't walk home alone, especially if any of them drank.

Jesus, still in the clothes he left home in, had nearly had a heart attack when Mariana and Callie had taken off their clothes and threw them in the bushes near Emma's house. Once Jesus realized they had still clothes on, he stared at them in shock, still — They were dressed in barely nothing!

He hadn't even realized Emma was undressing as well until she came over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

That was one thing — Emma was a girl. She was hot. Jesus wanted to date Emma.

But Mariana and Callie — they were his sisters! They couldn't dress like they were! Mariana was in a barely there dress, with her stomach was showing through some weird cutouts. It had sequins all over it — it just wasn't what a sister, especially his sister, was supposed to wear! And then there was the fact that Callie's chest was practically hanging out for the world to see and her shorts were practically underwear they were so short.

But he knew he would never tell on them because Mariana was vindictive when she got told on. He wasn't sure about Callie, but he had a feeling she could be even sneakier and more vindictive than Mariana if he told on her — those couple of weeks older than him made him very cautious. Actually, scratch that, he was terrified of both of his sisters. He knew they could make his life miserable.

So, he and Emma had gone upstairs, away from everyone else, and were in a heavy make out session, putting Callie and Mariana out of his mind.

Mariana was soon hanging out with her friend Kelsey, both were sipping on beer, and talking about random things of no interest to Callie. Callie wasn't about to drink if Mariana was drinking because someone needed to be sober and make sure they got home without getting caught.

"Hey, Mari, I am going to look for Wyatt, you stay here and hang out with Kelsey," Callie said.

Mariana nodded. They were having fun and had promised one another they would not leave without the other. They knew they wouldn't see Emma or Jesus the rest of the night.

Callie went off to find Wyatt. It wasn't hard, he was upstairs, staring at his room. She'd never been in his house before, let alone his room. So, to find him standing in he middle of an empty room, crying, a beer in his hand, was disconcerting. Realizing that people were just watching him and nothing more was even more so.

Callie walked in the room and slammed the door sure, glaring at several girls who looked a bit younger than she was, causing them to run off.

She turned around and looked at Wyatt, the sadness filling him was so obvious. He was hurting.

"Wyatt?" She asked, walking forward a few steps and putting her hand on his arm.

"This was my home. It's the only home I have ever lived in and the bank just fucking took it from my mom over a few missed payments! My dad is fucking dead. How do they expect her to do it all alone?" He yelled, throwing the beer on the floor and then sinking down against the wall.

The beer splattered after the glass bottle broke, causing beer to spill all over Callie and Wyatt both. Callie didn't care. She'd be changing clothes again before she and Mariana went home anyways, so the smell would be gone, hopefully, by the time they got to the house.

Callie moved to sit beside Wyatt. As she did, she was surprised when he fell into her and sobbed. Callie wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Things seem really bad right now, Wyatt. And the truth is, they are. And you're going to have some bad days ahead. And then you are going to have really bad days. But then, slowly, over time, you will have good days, then really good days. And this will be a distant memory," Callie said, trying to remember everything Stef had told her over the last two months when she was having a hard time.

"This is the only home I know. This was the only home I ever shared with my dad and mom. Now my dad is gone and my mom is in Indiana — and now I have to leave in two days. And I hate it. I hate this," Wyatt said through his sobs.

Callie continued to try and offer the only comfort she knew how.

That was when the door slammed open, startling both Wyatt and Callie.

Mariana.

"Mari, what the hell?" Callie asked, irritated.

"Cops are here! Someone called the cops! We have to get out of here before we get caught and Mom gets called," Mariana said quickly.

Callie stared at Mariana for a few seconds before what she heard and actually understood what Mariana had said. She and Wyatt both jumped up, but by then, it was too late.

"Do not move."

The voice was like steel and ice.

Stef.

"Shit," Callie whispered.

* * *

 **AN: I have had several people comment about the spanking in this story. It is very possible it will happen more. This is AU. It's just a story. One I like to write. If you want to ask me about it, send me a PM so I can answer it. Anonymous reviews don't really help me answer people's questions. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Callie and Mariana stared at Stef. They weren't sure what to do. Run? Stef was blocking the doorway. Cry? That wasn't the best idea at the moment, probably. Not with the look Stef was giving them. Her uniform made her look even more pissed off.

"Where is Jesus," Stef asked.

Both girls shrugged. Because the truth was, they didn't know. So they could at least kind of protect him from Stef's wrath for the moment.

Mariana backed up, never taking her eyes off of Stef. She backed up until she was beside Callie, who had backed up behind Wyatt. He could protect them — maybe. Probably?

"Do not even think about moving another step further. Either of you. Now, I am going to ask you again — and one of you better tell me — where is Jesus in all of this madness?"

Callie swallowed hard. She was really nervous now — Stef looked really pissed off. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one.

"Mom, we — we don't know where he is. I think he and Emma left because the party was getting out of hand. We were planning on leaving, too. That was why I was in here looking for Callie," Mariana said quickly.

Stef narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, causing all three of the teenagers to take a step backwards.

"All three of you, outside with all of the other delinquents we have rounded up. I am calling your mothers," Stef said in a tone that told each of them she was not to be messed with. She was not in the mood. She hadn't been when she and several other officers had busted this party, and she definitely wasn't in the mood after finding two of her children in this house and another one on the lam.

"You're going to call yourself, Mom?" Mariana asked. Callie put her hand over her face and sighed.

"Mariana!" Callie hissed through her open palm.

Mariana looked at Stef and swallowed. She needed to shut up. And now.

"Oh, I am calling Mama. You know, who was already in bed, reading a book, waiting on her children to get home from a party we allowed them to go to on a school night since their friend is leaving this weekend. That Mama. Now, let's go," Stef said, pointing to the stairs.

They knew better than to disobey her in that moment. Stef practically had fire shooting from her eyes.

Before they walked down the stairs, they honestly thought the night couldn't get any worse. But now the lights were on. And the house was trashed. Things were broken, the walls were covered in graffiti, beer and red solo cups littered the floor.

And for the first legit time that night, they honestly wondered if they had gone too far.

"Where are your clothes at?" Stef asked the two girls once they were outside with about sixty other teenagers. The others must have been able to get away once they saw the cops. Mariana and Callie wished they'd been that lucky.

"Wyatt, what are you going to do? If they call your mom …" Callie asked.

Wyatt shrugged.

"I will probably be grounded for the rest of my life once I get to Indiana. But what will it matter? All of my friends are here."

Callie looked at him, sadness falling over her in the same way it had since the night her mother died — like a sheet rain pouring over her. She leaned over and wrapped an arm around Wyatt's waist.

"Everything is going to be okay," Callie whispered to him. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

It was not ten minutes later when parents started arriving. Angry parents. Callie was pretty sure she had never seen so many pissed off parents in one place like this.

They honestly thought things couldn't get worse at that point. That is, until Lena pulled up to get them.

Mama tiger was pissed. She wasn't even dressed. Which was completely unlike her. No, she was in her pajama shorts and tank top with a light jacket over it. She had on tennis shoes and her hair was up and her face makeup free.

But the anger etched on her face was more than Callie had seen since she'd lived with them, and Mariana was pretty sure her mama hadn't even been this mad when she'd sold the pills at school. Though, maybe that was just her being optimistic.

"Where in the world are your clothes? Mariana? Callie? Explain to me right now where the clothes you left our home tonight in are because what you are currently wearing never should have even graced your closet. Now, where are your clothes," Lena demanded, her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised. She was so not happy.

"We kind of tossed them," Callie said. She didn't want to be the one to admit to Lena that they had thrown their clothes in the bushes at Emma's house.

"Where are Emma and Jesus?" Lena asked next.

"They left because they said the party was getting out hand, according to them, and they didn't want to be a part of it," Callie said matter-of-factly.

Lena narrowed her eyes at the fifteen year old. She could sniff out a lie with the best of them, and her children were lying to her at the moment. And that did nothing to put out the fire she was currently feeling.

"Go get in the car. Now. I am going to talk to Mom and you two just need to sit in the car and wait for me. Now go," Lena said sternly.

Both Mariana and Callie simply nodded and headed back to the car while Lena walked over to her wife.

The girls both climbed in the backseat. They weren't stupid. It would be harder for Lena to lecture them directly if they were in the backseat and she couldn't see them. Especially since it was dark out.

"Hey, do you have your phone?" Callie asked Mariana. The latter nodded her head.

"Call Jesus and warn him … tell him to go home, that your moms are looking for him and Emma," Callie said quickly, watching Lena's every move.

"Okay," Mariana said. She knew it would have to be fast because if her mama caught her calling Jesus, they would be even more trouble. However, if they could get Jesus home before they were because he 'thought the party was to much,' they wouldn't at least wouldn't be in trouble for lying.

Mariana called him, talking quickly. Jesus was, thankfully, quick to get the gist of what Mariana was telling him.

"Hang up now and delete that call, Mariana," Callie said quickly when she watched Lena start to walk toward the car.

Mariana had just enough time to delete the phone call and open a game when Lena got into the car and stared at Mariana, who just happened to be sitting in the back, passenger side seat.

"Do you really think you need to be on your phone, young lady? Really? Hand it over, now," Lena said, her hand held out.

Mariana sighed and placed the phone in her hand. This night just kept getting worse.

* * *

The girls found themselves on the couch, with Lena pacing in front of them, again. She was angrier tonight, though, than she had been when they had made Jude walk home and when she thought they had been calling the 10 year old a dildo.

"Those clothes are going in the trash. I cannot believe the two of you thought it was okay to wear the outfits you both have on right now. Have you lost your minds? And you've both been drinking. Callie I can smell the beer on you from the kitchen. Mariana, I can see you drank some, though you are coming out of your stupor from the adrenaline of getting caught. What in the world were you thinking, girls?" Lena asked. She was not happy. What where the girls thinking? Obviously they weren't thinking!

"Um, I mean, we went to the party you said we could go to," Mariana said quietly.

Lena stared at her.

"Both of you, bed. Now. Take those clothes off and put them on the floor outside of your room. I do not want to hear a peep from either of you the rest of the night unless someone is hurt or dying. Mom and I will talk to you both tomorrow."

Callie and Mariana practically ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Lena took that time to finally sit down and take a deep breath.

Now to wait for Jesus to come home. Though at least he had had the sense to call her when he had 'heard about the party getting busted.'

She hoped that Stef would be home soon.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Callie was more than displeased with her foster moms when she was informed she would not be going to school. She had known they were not exactly happy with her and Mariana, but to keep them home from school? What the hell?

Originally they had also planned on keeping Jude home for some reason, too, but when he had freaked out about missing a test, they sent him to school with Brandon and Jesus — Jesus, who had gotten home with ten minutes to spare before curfew.

So, it was Mariana and Callie at home, alone with the moms. They had protested, begged, and resulted in crying to try to make the two women let them go to school — to no avail.

It was a first for Callie. Who made their kids stay home from school as punishment? It definitely didn't feel like a punishment to her except for the fact she wouldn't get to see Wyatt and he was leaving the next day. But she fully intended to sneak out later to see him. She refused not to see him before he left. He was her best friend she'd made here, and she would not let him down.

Callie knew, though, that there was more at play here than just them being upset with her and Mariana, or they wouldn't have planned on making Jude stay home, too.

"Mariana, I want you to go into the kitchen and start washing the dishes from breakfast while Mom and I talk to Callie," Lena said after the boys had gone to school.

"Why can't we go to school? What kind of punishment is it for you to make us stay home from school, Mama? I mean, you are the vice principal. Isn't that a bit ironic?" Mariana asked.

Lena just raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Had her children lost their minds?

"Mariana, it is mine and Mom's faults that you think this behavior is okay. We never should have let you go to a party when we had not yet decided you have earned the privilege of not being grounded after selling your brother's pills at school. That is on us. Your behavior, however, is on you. And you would do well to listen to what we are telling you to do. You are in enough trouble. Now, Mom and I need to talk to your sister. You need to go wash the dishes and then go to your room. Am I understood?" Lena lectured.

Mariana looked from Stef to Lena. Suddenly, she was wondering if maybe Callie was right — maybe Mama was scarier than Mom.

"No, Mama! I don't understand — if you just want to talk to Callie, why can't I go to school?" Mariana continued to argue.

Callie, who was watching the scene unfold in front of her, wondered why Mariana wouldn't just stop while she was ahead. They were totally caught. They were in deep. Really deep. And Mariana was still digging her hole.

Since Callie was watching all three of the others in the room, she, unlike Mariana, knew exactly what was coming — way before Mariana knew. In fact, Callie wasn't even surprised when Stef walked up to Mariana and swatted her a few times, then made Mariana look up at her.

"Go wash the dishes and then go to your room. Now."

Mariana, blushing after getting swatted in front of Callie, glared and Stef, then Lena, and finally walked out of the room and into the kitchen to wash the dishes. She needn't worry, however, because both moms knew she was not happy. But that was okay. It was not their job to make her happy every single minute of every single day. It was their job to make sure she grew into an able bodied adult who was not a menace to society, one who was a productive citizen. So yes, she could be upset with them at the moment.

"Shouldn't I go help Mariana? I mean, we are in the same amount of trouble, right?" Callie asked.

"No, sit down. We need to talk to you about something important. We wanted to talk to both you and Jude, however, since he truly needed to go to school and we realized his conversation needs to be geared more towards his age, we thought it was best to talk to him tonight instead of today," Stef said, walking over to one of the chairs that was directly across from the couch.

Callie didn't say anything, but she did walk over to the couch and sit down. She knew they couldn't so much as swat her because she was a foster kid.

Lena sat in the chair beside Stef, making Callie feel like she was on death row or something. They both had serious looks on their faces, and Callie honestly wondered what they could possibly say or do to her as punishment. Wyatt was leaving. Emma would still be around because of Jesus, and she shared a room with Mariana. It was like a 24/7 slumber party if she and Mariana were getting along.

"I am sorry about last night. I swear I wasn't drinking. Wyatt was upset and he was throwing beer bottles around his room and it splashed on me," Callie said after sitting in silence for several moments. The silence was unnerving. Especially when she felt like Lena and Stef were staring into her very soul.

"While you and Mariana are both in a lot of trouble for last night, and believe me, we will be talking about that, right now we need to talk to you about your father," Stef said.

Callie's glare immediately hardened. She did not want to talk about Donald.

"He killed my mother," Callie hissed, and then went to stand up so she could leave the room.

"Sit down, Callie. Now," Lena said in a a no nonsense voice, her tone demanding Callie listen to her.

And she did. Callie sat down immediately, though she refused to look at either woman as angry tears started to fill her eyes. It made her angry — she didn't want to cry right now. She wanted to be angry, damnit! She did not want them to think she was okay talking about Donald. Ever. She never wanted to talk to him or about him again. She knew they were already going to make her see him on Saturday — which was the next day!

"Callie, we really need you to listen to us, okay?" Lena said, moving to the coffee table so she could be directly in front of Callie and taking her small hands and holding on to them.

"Your dad is taking a plea deal so the adoption will go through more quickly. He also doesn't want you and Jude to have to go through the pressure and stress of a trial," Lena explained.

Callie looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean? If he went to trial — I don't understand how that would effect me and Jude."

"Sweetheart, what your father did was big news, even in a city as big as this one. So many people died that night, Love — he told us he knows a trial will be hard on you and the other families. He doesn't think it is fair to anyone."

"What kind of deal?" Callie asked, looking down at their hands, with Lena's holding hers, her thumb rubbing the top of Callie's.

"Ten year for each death. He will have to serve at least 40 years before he is eligible for parole," Stef said softly from behind Lena.

Callie took this time to look toward the kitchen, where she knew Mariana was washing dishes. She thought to Jude, who was at school because he wanted to take a test. Stef and Lena wanted to talk to him separately so they could break the news to him more gently — and more than likely without her around since he took news about Donald so hard.

She thought to Jesus, who she was growing closer and closer to. He was her brother, becoming one of her partners in crime.

Her thoughts then turned to Brandon and she thought about how protective he was of Jude, and it warmed her heart.

Then she grew angry. Donald. How many lives had he ruined besides her and Jude's?

"How many people died that night?" Callie asked softly, looking back at her hand, focusing on Lena's thumb rubbing back and forth, offering comfort to Callie in the only way she could in that moment.

"There were two other cars in the accident. One car had four people in it, college students. Three of them were killed. The second vehicle had three people in it, two were killed," Stef said.

"The first car was college students — who was in the second car?" Callie asked, finally looking up and meeting Stef's eyes.

Stef never wavered. She knew Callie needed to hear this. She knew Callie could handle it.

"A young couple and their two year old."

Callie swallowed and looked down again, a tear falling down her face.

"Who died?"

"The parents," Stef said softly.

Callie nodded. She had been in such a fog after her mother had died, she didn't remember much about the accident and the weeks right after it.

"Can I go to my room, please?" Callie asked.

"Yes, Stef and I have to go see Donald and his lawyer today. You and Mariana are going to stay here. We will only be gone for a few hours. Mariana stayed home today because we didn't want you to be home alone," Lena said, explaining why they really made the two stay home.

Callie nodded and then quickly left the room, going to her own where she pulled out her iPad and started texting Wyatt.

* * *

Mariana walked into her room after the moms had explained a little bit about what was going on. They had promised that, yes, she and Callie were still in trouble; yes they would be talking about it; but no, not at this moment. They had told Mariana that she and Callie were staying home and why, and that Grandma, Stef's mom, was back from her Florida vacation and was only a call away. They had also told her to give Callie space if she needed it.

Mariana sat on her bed and looked at Callie, who was holding her tablet and staring off into space.

"Cals, you okay?" Mariana asked her.

Callie swallowed and nodded her head, but several tears fell down her face.

"Wyatt's mom is really mad at him for the party. He is in a lot of trouble. He packed up his car and she is making him leave today."

"I am really sorry, Callie," Mariana said.

Callie sat up and looked at Mariana seriously.

"He asked me to go with him. I really want to, even if its just for the day," Callie said.

"Moms will murder you, Cals," Mariana said. She knew they were already in so much trouble that Callie running away would probably not make them any happier.

"No they won't. I know I will have to come back eventually, but Mariana, I want to spend one last day with Wyatt before he is gone like everyone else in my life seems to be doing," Callie said, crying in earnest now.

Mariana got up, grabbed the chair from her desk, and took it to their closet. She stood on the chair and reached up to a loose board, moving it and pulling something out, going through it, and then putting something back.

She then walked over to Callie and sat down beside her.

"Here, go be with Wyatt for one more day, before moms find out and murder you. You can take my phone, too. Please tell me you will come back, Callie," Mariana said, handing Callie her phone and a wad of cash.

"Mari, there is $400 here!" Callie said, shocked.

Mariana nodded.

"Yea, it's some of the money I made selling Jesus' pills at school," Mariana said with a smirk. "Now promise me you will come back home."

Callie looked at Mariana for several moments.

"I will try, Mari. I will try."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Callie was in Wyatt's car. In less than an hour, they were headed out of San Diego.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Be warned. This has parents discussing the discipline of a child. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

"I can't believe we already have guardianship of them. They are no longer foster kids," Lena said excitedly.

Stef smiled. She was excited, too. Despite knowing they were going home to two girls who were in a lot of trouble after their adventure the night before, and knowing they still had a lot to talk to Callie and Jude about, they were happy.

"Should we talk to Mariana and Callie about the party last night now, or later?" Stef asked Lena.

"We have about an hour before the boys get home, so why don't we talk now and dole out their punishments now."

"If you take Callie. She isn't afraid of me like she is of you," Stef said, almost pouting. She was used to the children being more afraid of getting in trouble with her than Lena. Callie was the opposite.

Lena laughed and patted her wife's knee.

"You can't scare them all, love. Callie is too much like you to be worried about upsetting you."

Stef parked the car at the house and and duo climbed out. It had been a long, exhausting day already. Watching Donald become so emotional after signing all of the guardianship papers had been hard on both of the women. Yes, Donald Jacob had done a terrible thing. He killed the mother of his children; he killed the three college students who had promising futures; and he left a two year old child orphaned, now living with an aunt and uncle.

They walked inside the house, surprised to find Mariana watching television after the amount of trouble she knew she was in.

"Mariana!" Stef chastised as she put her purse down. Mariana jumped and looked out from the living room at her moms.

"Hey, moms!"

Stef narrowed her eyes and walked into the living room.

"Where is Callie? Mama and I want to talk to both of you," Stef said.

"She's around somewhere."

"Miss. Thang, why are you watching television? You know you are in trouble," Lena said as she came into the house and realized what her child was doing.

"Callie, come downstairs," Stef yelled up the stairs.

That was when Lena noticed how nervous Mariana looked. She was looking from Stef to Lena and then down at her feet. It was something Mariana only did when she was lying about something.

"Callie, down here, now!" Stef called up the stairs again.

"Callie isn't upstairs, is she, Mariana? She isn't even home, is she?" Lena asked her daughter, who was now refusing to even look at her mothers.

Stef stopped and looked at Lena and then Mariana.

"Mariana Adams Foster, where is your sister at?" Stef asked menacingly. At least it seemed that way to Mariana.

"Now, Mariana," Lena said.

Mariana swallowed and took a step back. She hadn't really thought this far ahead.

"Um, she is around …" Mariana said quietly.

"Around where, Mariana?" Stef asked. "I am two seconds away from pulling you over my knee right here!"

"She went with Wyatt to Indiana and I gave her $400 and my phone so you could find her!" Mariana said quickly and then sat down, waiting for the blowup.

Stef and Lena just stared at Mariana for several moments.

"What," Stef finally said before going to get her phone out of her purse to look up the location of Mariana's phone.

"Mariana, when did she leave? How long has she been gone?" Lena asked, going to grab her phone as well. She needed to call Sharon and ask her to come stay with the children so she and Stef could go after their daughter.

"Um, about half an hour after you both left this morning."

Mariana had just thought they were mad before. The look they both gave her now sent chills down her spine.

"She's been gone for more than six hours?" Lena asked.

Stef laughed. But it was not an amusing laugh. Oh no. It was an 'I'm going to murder my children' laugh.

"They are in Tucson."

Lena turned to her wife with wide eyes.

"Arizona?"

"Yes," Stef said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Mariana, your room, now. We cannot punish you right this moment, but you have more than earned yourself a spanking and grounding for the foreseeable future. Stef, call your mother and ask her to stay with the kids and then call Wyatt's mother and get his phone number. I am going to go pack us an overnight bag so we can go get our daughter."

Stef, so angry she didn't know what else to do, did what her wife said. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Several hours later, now in New Mexico, Callie yawned. They had been in the car all day, only stopping once to eat. It was now dark and Wyatt was exhausted from driving, since Callie was only fifteen and couldn't drive.

"My mom told me I had to stop for the night in New Mexico anyways. She already made reservations. We can check into the hotel and then go grab a bite to eat. Sound good?" Wyatt asked.

Callie nodded. It sounded fantastic.

* * *

"Stef, we need to decide how we are going to handle this before we get to her," Lena said as they drove through Arizona later that night. They knew their child was in New Mexico. Wyatt's mother, Charlotte, had told them that much when Stef had called her earlier. She was not happy with her son — first he trashed the house and then he left San Diego with Callie. She had no idea what her son was thinking and had told Stef that when they had talked on the phone. She thought she could trust him, but she'd been wrong. She hoped he enjoyed his trip to Indiana because it would be the last time he had any freedom for a long time.

Sharon was with the rest of their children, and had called to check in right before the kids went to bed.

"Yes, I know," Stef said. She was driving now, but Lena had only just let her start driving about a half hour earlier, once she had calmed down a little.

"We are going to have to put our foot down with this one, Stef. Callie is stubborn and hard headed, so much like you are. She is irrational and doesn't think before she acts. She was already in trouble. I realize she was upset about losing yet another person in her life, someone who is a very good friend to her, but this behavior must end," Lena said.

"I know. I know I am paying for my raising now. Believe me. Mom let me know it when she got to the house, 'Doll, I told you one day you would have a daughter just like you,'" Stef mimicked.

"We are going to have to spank her, Stef. And ground her for the rest of her life. She is ours now. The adoption is being fast tracked at Donald's request, next week she will be an Adams Foster, as will Jude."

"I know. We need to figure out exactly what we are going to do when we get her, that is for sure," Stef said.

Lena laughed.

"I brought the brush."

Stef looked over at her wife, surprised. But, then again, Callie wasn't afraid of Stef, and Lena knew that. The other kids were afraid to upset Stef, but it was the opposite with Callie.

"Watch the road, Love, and let's go get our miscreant."

* * *

The next morning, Wyatt couldn't bring himself to tell Callie that her the Adams Fosters knew where they were and would be there any minute. His mom had called him and given him an earful earlier. She was beyond pissed off, and he knew he was dead when she got a hold of him. He was being made to stay at the hotel until the Adams Fosters told him he could leave. That sucked, a lot. He was pretty sure Callie was going to be ticked when she found out he knew they were caught.

But Callie needed those women. She needed mothers — not a boyfriend or to run away to Indiana with him.

Right now, Callie was in the shower, and he was glad for that when a knock came from the door.

He looked through the window and saw it was Stef and Lena. He opened the door and swallowed hard, his throat suddenly really dry, when Stef glared at him.

"Where is she?" Stef asked. She was not messing around. She and Lena had been driving all night. They were tired and not pleased at all.

They were happy they were finally at the hotel — but right now they needed Wyatt elsewhere because they needed to talk to their child. Their jobs as parents was never ending, despite the fact they would soon need food and sleep.

"Wyatt, here is a key to room 209. I want you to go into that room since Callie is in here. Please leave your key here and do not leave this hotel until Lena or I talk to you," Stef told the teenager. He only nodded and switched keys with her. He honestly wanted to leave, but his mom had told him to listen to the Adams Fosters.

Once he left the room, Stef sat down on one of the beds and Lena pulled out the chair at the desk. Both were waiting on Callie to get out of the shower. They had a lot to talk about. They knew Callie would, in the end, probably not be particularly happy, but that was something they were willing to live with. Callie needed tough love right now, not being coddled.

They had coddled her for long enough. Stef and Lena had given her space to grieve her mother. They had allowed her to make mistakes and they would allow her to make mistakes in the future. But they could not stand by this time and let her go without immediate punishment. Not when she had done something so reckless.

Less than a minute later, Callie opened the door of the bathroom.

"Hey, Wyatt, I am starting to get hungry …" Callie froze mid sentence when she spotted first Lena and then Stef. She'd been drying her hair with a towel, but had frozen in place, her hand with the towel in it dropping to her side.

"Shit," Callie whispered.

"Watch your mouth, young lady. You are in enough trouble right now," Lena said in a no nonsense voice.

Callie knew one thing was certain. She was screwed.

* * *

 **AN: I am going to guess you don't need to be warned what is going to happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

Callie just stood there. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't run any anywhere. She was caught. She couldn't even think straight because she had honestly thought she wouldn't be caught quite so quickly. She'd only been in New Mexico for the night. She'd thought they'd get a bit further.

But suddenly, the thought of not being found scared her to death. What would she do without Mariana? Or Jude? Or Jesus? Even Brandon? What would she be without Stef and Lena?

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered, backing up a few steps. They looked so angry.

"You are in a lot of trouble, Callie. New Mexico? Really, young lady? Do you have any idea what would have happened had we reported you as a runaway? The state could have taken you away from us! Why did you think it was a good idea to run? Did you not think we would find you?" Stef lectured and asked at the same time. She knew more than she was letting Callie in on — she knew Callie knew nothing about the fact she and Lena had already been granted guardianship of her and Jude, an adoption day already set for the next week because Donald had wanted the couple to have the children. Callie was no longer a ward of the state, but a "ward" of Stef and Lena.

Callie tried to swallow, but her throat was suddenly so dry. They'd been living with Stef and Lena for a while now — but Callie had been surprised when her dad had signed away his parental rights to her and Jude so quickly. It had been so hard. And then she was losing Wyatt on top of everything else — that was why she had run. Not because Stef and Lena wanted to adopt them. But how did she explain that? How did she explain that now, looking back, she was more afraid of losing them as her mothers? She could not bare to lose another mother — or even another person in her life. She did not think she would be able to cope if she did.

"Do you want us to adopt you, Callie?" Lena finally asked.

Tears finally slid down her cheeks in abundance as she nodded, but refused to look at either woman.

"Look at us, Callie!" Stef said sharply. Callie looked up at them slowly, her chin quivering as she cried.

"Do you want us to adopt you, Callie?" Lena asked again. "I need a verbal answer, young lady."

"Yes! Okay? Yes! I want you to adopt me, damnit! I do! I ran because my dad killed my mom and he doesn't want us anymore and that's fucking hard! And I was losing Wyatt and it was just so fucking hard!" Callie screamed through her tears at them.

Stef jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Callie, Lena was close behind her.

"It is hard, Callie. Unbelievably hard to accept. But, young lady, you do not get to run away. I told you that the last time you ran off, when you went to the beach. You talk to us! Your dad just signed a plea deal and is going to be sentenced to at least 40-45 years in prison. Love, you will be probably be sixty years old before your father is even eligible for parol. That may sound harsh to you, but you need a reality check, Callie! He talked to us! He talked to us — we hadn't had the chance to talk to you yet about it because you ran off while we were talking to Donald and his lawyer. You, Callie, did not give us the chance to explain anything to you. This may sound harsh, but you obviously need some tough love right now if you think running away is ever okay," Stef lectured.

Callie cried harder, her legs feeling like jello. She was glad that Stef and Lena both had their arms wrapped around her, supporting her, holding her up. Protecting her from herself. Like a mom was supposed to do.

"You are in so much trouble, Love," Stef said, kissing Callie''s head. She and Lena had talked about how to punish Callie at length on their thirteen plus hour drive, and they had agreed on a punishment, one that Callie would not forget anytime soon. It was more than needed. It had been needed at other points in her stay, but before Callie was not legally theirs. Now she was. They wished that the first things they did as her legal guardians/mothers was not having to punish her, but Callie knew she was in trouble the moment she left the house. They knew she knew it. Mariana had known it.

"Let's go sit on the bed, Callie," Stef said, guiding her over to the queen sized bed. Lena pulled the desk chair she had been sitting closely in front of them.

"Callie, you are not going to like how we are going to punish you. And it is okay that you aren't going to like it. You may be angry and you may be upset; but you may not be disrespectful. We …"

"So, am I grounded?" Callie asked, interrupting Lena, who had been about to tell her about her punishment.

"Do not interrupt me again, Callie. You are in enough trouble. Stef and I decided on the very long drive here to pick you up that after this stunt, you need a more hands on approach. This cannot happen again. So, we decided you will be spanked for running away."

Callie's eyes grew wide, her mouth opened and closed because she had no idea what to say. She shook her head no.

Then she jumped up and started to pace back and forth.

"You can't spank me! I am fifteen! And you are only my foster moms. You aren't my guardians or my moms yet. The state practically owns me, and I have read up on it and you can't spank me because they don't agree with it," Callie ranted.

Stef and Lena watched the child pace, slightly amused, but also knowing they couldn't let this tirade go on for long.

"You can't do this! I don't deserve this! Ground me! Grounding sucks in general, and I am going back with you and not running anymore…"

"Callie, stop," Stef said gently.

Callie stopped and stared at both of the women, her shoulders sagging.

"You can't spank me …"

"Callie, had you not run away, you would know that you are no longer a ward of the state. We are legally your guardians and your adoption date is next week. Your father signed all of the necessary paperwork yesterday."

Callie felt several things in that instance — joy at knowing Stef and Lena wanted her and Jude; sadness at knowing her father would never see her on a birthday or school event for a very long time, if ever; anger that she was in so much trouble. So many emotions were running through her right now.

"Please don't …" Callie tried again.

"This isn't up for debate, Callie. This is happening," Stef said, with a sort of finality that Callie wasn't used to coming from her.

Lena watched Callie closely before speaking up, "Callie, we love you."

It was that statement that caused Callie to start crying in earnest and the same statement had Stef gently pull Callie to her and stand her between her knees.

The teenager was already wearing sweatpants, and for that Stef was thankful. They would be easier to remove than a pair of jeans.

"I know this isn't what you want. I know you absolutely do not want this. But this is your punishment. You will be spanked for running away. You worried us to death. We had no idea where you were for several hours and then we had to drive more than thirteen to get here. For more than twenty-four hours you were on the run. This isn't just a grounding offense," Stef explained. Her eyes never left Callie's, but her hands worked to untie the string of Callie's sweats while she talked to her.

Callie went to hide the strings from Stef with her hands, but Stef swatted her hands sharply, then moved them away.

"This is happening, Callie, right now. There is nothing you can do that is going to make this not happen before we take a nap and then head home later today," Stef told her.

Callie turned her head and looked at Lena.

"Please don't let her spank me, Lena," Callie begged. She wasn't sure why she thought Lena would save her from this fate, though. Lena was way more strict than Stef.

"You are not going to pit us against one another, little one. This is happening. I know your mother spanked you and your father didn't. This isn't new to you, Callie, and we all three know it," Lena said gently. Jude had told her their mother spanked them on occasion, but their father never did. Their father never disciplined them at all, according to Jude.

"I don't want you both in here," Callie snapped suddenly, once she realized this spanking was most definitely happening no matter what she said, that all she could do was try and postpone it.

"That is not your call to make, young lady," Stef said.

"It is! If one of you — obviously you! — are going to spank me, then I don't think it's fair if you are both in here! Damnit!" Callie said loudly. If Lena wasn't in here, she could almost bet that she would be able to talk Stef into going easy on her. If Lena stayed, though, all bets were off.

That was when Callie felt a tight hold on her arm and felt several stinging swats to her behind.

Callie turned, shocked, and stared at Lena, who was looking down at Callie with a stern look on her face.

"What the hell?"

Several more of those stinging swats landed courtesy of Lena. Her thin sweat pants did not offer her much to shield her posterior from Lena's sharp hand.

"Enough, Callie. This is happening. Both of us — both your Mom and Mama — will be here for this punishment. Do you understand?" Lena asked, with one more stinging swat. They had talked about this most of the ride to New Mexico to get Callie, and decided they wanted to present a united front with their wayward child. Usually they did pick one or the other to spank whichever child was in need and then both talked to said child after. This was something, however, they felt Callie needed.

Callie nodded as she watched Lena move to sit on the bed and Stef moved to sit in the chair Lena had vacated. She felt Lena pull her sweats down and then pull her over her lap. Stef sat back down in the chair, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. This was hard for her because this child was so much like her. It pained her to know that Lena had to punish their daughter because she was exactly like Stef. She could tell Callie was shocked at the change — that it was not going to be Stef who spanked her, but Lena.

She knew Lena absolutely hated punishing their children in this way. For them, it was used as a last resort or when they had had to punish them for the same thing over and over. But it was to their benefit to have Lena do it this time.

Lena spanked Callie in a rhythmic way, making sure to cover her behind completely. Callie was sobbing as Lena peppered her behind and then, just as Callie thought she was done, Lena hooked her fingers through the sides of Callie's panties and lowered them just enough to see what she was doing and took a wooden brush from her wife who had pulled the brush out of Lena's purse for her. Callie didn't know why Lena was lowering her panties, so out of instinct, she reached back to cover her already sore behind.

"No ma'am. Move the hands, Callie," Lena said.

When Callie didn't do as she was told, Lena smacked Callie's bare behind with her hand, catching the tips of Callie's fingers. Callie moved her hands then, knowing this was just going to prolong this horrible experience.

Lena only planned to use the brush on Callie's bare butt for ten smacks. The first two smacks didn't even register with Callie because she was thinking about how much she was being tortured, but the third definitely did and she tried to fight the onslaught of hard smacks to her already sore posterior, but Lena was prepared for her to try and get up and kept it from happening.

Callie's sobs grew louder and at first she tried to get up from Lena's lap. She begged Lena to stop torturing her — at which time Stef had to nearly get up and leave the room because she nearly laughed at the girl's dramatics which so closely resembled Mariana when she received the same punishment — and finally on the ninth swat with the brush, Callie gave in and let her body go limp over Lena's legs as she felt the final and what felt like the hardest smack of the hair brush.

Callie sobbed and wiped her nose on Lena's pants. She sobbed for more than just the residual pain in her butt, which felt like it was on fire, like she would never be able to sit again. She sobbed for the loss of her mother and the loss of her father. She sobbed for the pain she had caused Stef and Lena. She sobbed for running away with Wyatt and she sobbed for knowing she was going to be leaving Wyatt as he made his way to Indiana and she made her way back home. She sobbed for knowing she was going to have to sit on the way home and it was not going to be fun. She sobbed for everything.

Stef and Lena looked at one another knowingly. They both knew there was more to Callie's tears than just the spanking she had just endured.

Stef stood up and took the brush from the bed, tossing into Lena's bag before going around the bed and sitting on the opposite side.

"Come here, Bug," Stef said gently. Lena pulled Callie's panties back up into place before letting her scurry across the bed, shedding her pants as she did, to Stef. Lena took Callie's sweats and folded them before putting them in the recently vacated chair Stef had been sitting in.

Callie, laying on her stomach, melted into Stef's embrace in that moment. She then felt whole once she felt Lena lay down behind her and began to rub her sore backside. Callie turned and curled into Lena.

"I'm so sorry," Callie cried into Lena's chest, wiping her snot and tears on Lena's shirt. Her behind hurt and her emotions were getting the better of her. She was thinking about nothing but herself and the two women around her.

"I know, Love. We both know," Lena said, continuing to gently rub Callie's backside and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you both really mad?" Callie asked through her sobs. "I will be good, I promise."

Stef sighed and rested her chin on Callie's head. It was Lena, however, who spoke.

"We aren't exactly happy with you, little one. But part of your punishment is over. You have been spanked and you are going to have to ride home on a sore bottom for at least thirteen and a half hours. You will be on a tight leash for the foreseeable future, though. And you are grounded for two weeks minimum. The rules will be stricter and you will have a lot of Mom and Mama time, but it will all be okay."

Callie nodded and wiped her nose again on Lena's shirt and wrapped one of her hands at the sleeve of Stef's shirt, her other hand at the bottom hem of Lena's, like she had done to her mother when seeking comfort for so many years. She was laying mostly on her stomach and the constant, gentle rubbing Stef was now doing on her back was causing her eyes to grow heavy. Before long she was in a deep sleep, her hands still clinging to them as if her life depended on it.

"Did we do the right thing," Stef asked, continuing to rub Callie's back.

"Yes. You know I am the first one to veto corporal punishment, but in this instance, yes, Callie both needed and deserved it."

Stef nodded. She agreed. Callie did need it. She did deserve it. Callie had taken ten years off of her life by running away.

"I am glad her and Jude will be Adams Fosters officially in a few days. But we need to keep her on a tight leash after this. This wasn't running away and hiding at the library for half an hour," Lena said, reminding Stef of the time Brandon had run away.

No, this was a far cry from nine year old Brandon's library escapades, although, even he had gotten a short spanking for that.


	18. Chapter 18

Callie woke up and rubbed at the residual pain in her backside. It was pretty much gone now, though she knew it was still going to suck when she had to ride in the car for thirteen hours. Though, sitting in a car for that long with two pissed off moms probably wasn't the greatest trip ever planned to begin with.

She stretched out, one of her hands still wrapped in Lena's shirt. She thought Lena was still sleeping, but soon realized she wasn't when she felt the woman rubbing her back.

"Hey, little one. Are you finally going to wake up?" Lena asked, leaning down to kiss Callie's forehead. Callie had been asleep for nearly four hours.

Callie looked down sheepishly. She was embarrassed and wasn't exactly sure how mad Lena and Stef still were after everything. She had been on the run for more than 24-hours and had crossed Arizona and half of New Mexico to get where she was. And for what reason? She honestly didn't have a reason. At least not a good one.

"Where is Stef?" Callie asked quietly, realizing the blonde was no longer in the bed and did not appear to be in the room either.

"She took Wyatt to the airport to pick up his mom," Lena said, causing Callie to look up at the woman with widened eyes.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. You and he went on the lam for quite a while, and it just added to his mother's frustrations after the house party. She doesn't want him driving the rest of the way by himself. Cannot say that I blame her. He is only sixteen," Lena said. "Tell me, Callie, what made you think it was a good idea to ride with him to New Mexico? Did you think we wouldn't come get you?"

It was left unsaid that Callie only turned fifteen a few months prior. It didn't need to be said because Callie could just tell Lena was thinking it. The second part, Callie wasn't even sure how to answer.

So, she shrugged. Because she didn't really think that far ahead.

"Are you and Stef still mad? I know this probably wasn't a cheap trip to make and you had to leave everyone else behind. And — wow, I really messed up, didn't I?"

Lena sat up and looked at Callie.

"First, Grandma is staying with your brothers and sister because there is no way we were leaving them all home alone. That would have created just as big of a mess as you, my dear, have created. You did mess up a bit, but Stef and I love you, Callie. We love you and we were never angry. Upset, yes. Are we still upset? A little. We are disappointed in your actions a bit as well. What you did was not okay, but part of that is on Stef and I as well."

Callie looked up at Lena, confused. How in the world was some of the blame on them? They hadn't told her to run off to New Mexico.

"Yes, some of the blame is on Stef and me as well. Because Callie, we let the little things go that normally we wouldn't have, had you not just lost your mother. We let your tears sway us when they shouldn't have. I know you lost your mother not long ago and it will effect you for the rest of your life, but that fact should not have blinded us, as the adults in your life. You lost your father in the same blow, and while I realize you are angry with him right now, he did his best to do right by you and Jude by making sure you would not spend the rest of your childhood in foster care. You have a lot of anger in you, Cals, and that is okay. We can help you sort through your anger and frustrations. But your attitude and disrespect at times should have been corrected by us. But, we didn't because we wanted to give you time. With Jude, that was the right approach. But you and Jude are two very different people. Yes, Jude needs to behave as well, and we have talked to him about this. With you, however, it was not the right choice. We should have known that. You are so much like Stef, and she is just as stubborn and, when she wants to be, she can work a situation to her favor, just like you can and do — oh yes, Callie, I know very well that you know how to work a situation in your favor. Thankfully, I am immune to Stef for the most part, and now I have to learn to be immune to you, my child," Lena said.

"That's why you are scarier than Stef. She thinks she is scarier, but she's not," Callie said softly.

Lena laughed.

"Yes, she's told me all about Meana Lena."

Callie blushed.

"I never called you that. I just told Stef the kids at school sometimes call you that, especially if they get in trouble with you," Callie said quickly.

"I know love, and believe me, I am also aware that you and your brothers and sister will sometimes call me much worse than that."

Callie looked at Lena for several seconds.

"Is it true?" Callie finally asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you and Stef really my guardians now? Are you really going to be able to adopt me and Jude next week? Isn't that really fast? I did a lot of research once you and Stef mentioned adoption," Callie asked.

"Your dad, Cals. Your dad did what he could do to make sure you and Jude are safe. He is still your father and still has rights — doing things this way keeps you out of the foster system, where you could have been yanked from our home at any time. You and Jude adjusted well in our home, especially after what you went through. Granted, there are still ups and downs, and that is okay. You are a kid. We expect that. Your dad fast-tracked this adoption for you and Jude. It was the one thing he could do for you, Callie. It was the one thing he could do," Lena explained.

Callie nodded, deep in thought. It wasn't long before she wiggled her way closer to Lena and just let the mother hold her close. It was what she needed in this moment. And more so, it was what she wanted.

* * *

 **AN: Short, but needed. Also, I did warn you there would be spanking. Mariana was spanked earlier in the story, though I did not go into detail about it because the story is more about Callie at the moment, though may move more to everyone soon. If you do not like it, you do not have to read it. It is not abuse. It is legal. And when more people did it, the world had fewer problems. There is huge difference between a spanking and abuse. I am not going to go through this every single time I post a chapter. I, more than likely, will not go into it again. This is your final warning. There is spanking and will likely be more if the story continues as I think it will. No one is making you read it. I have another story that has Stef give Callie like 8 swats for running into traffic — and that is it and will be it for that story. Read it instead.**

 **I am simply not going to change a story that many people seem to enjoy and that I want to write, to something I am miserable writing. Defeats the point of it. Its FANFICTION. FAN. FICTION.**

 **The end. (Though, if you want to review and tell me how disgusting I am, it literally only makes my review count go up, so have at it.)**

 **••• This does not apply to those who gave constructive criticism and told me WHY they didn't like it. That, I did not mind one bit. •••**


	19. Chapter 19

Much to Callie's disdain, she was only allowed a few minutes to tell Wyatt good-bye once Stef and he came back to the hotel with his mother. She could tell Wyatt's mom was mad, too, but she'd thought they'd at least get to spend some time together before they parted ways. Who knew when, or if, they would ever see one another again?

But oh, no. It was not to be, however. Stef and Lena had decided they were all leaving directly after Stef arrived with Wyatt and his mom since it was only nearing one in the afternoon. They would need to stop and get something to eat before they left, and according to Stef, they would stop for dinner and twice to go to the bathroom. They had brought Callie's pillows and some blankets, and were hoping the teen would fall asleep on the way home. They also brought her iPad and headphones, though once they got home the iPad was theirs. Along with anything they could possibly deem as 'fun.'

"We can't stay for one more night? Please? Wyatt and his mom are staying one more night," Callie tried to convince Lena and Stef.

Lena didn't dignify it with an answer, but Stef turned and looked at Callie like she had grown two heads.

"What? You've already paid for the room for tonight," Callie said in a last ditch effort to spend just a little more time with Wyatt.

"Callie, we are leaving now. You have said your good byes to Wyatt, and we are heading home to your brothers and your sister. This is not a vacation, sweets, and you'd do well to remember that. We are heading home. Now get in the car with Mama while I go turn in our room key," Stef said.

Lena opened the backseat car door and motioned for Callie to get in. She didn't have to say a word. Stef's words had been plenty. Callie sullenly climbed in the backseat, crossing her arms over her chest after she put her seatbelt on.

This was going to be a long ride, Callie thought to herself. At least she and Wyatt had stopped a lot and talked tons — they had had a really good time on the ride here. It had not occurred to either one of them on the ride to New Mexico that they would be in huge trouble when their parents found out.

* * *

Two hours in, after a quick lunch at a Lena approved restaurant, Callie was no longer comfortable sitting. At all. Her backside no longer wished to be sat on.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Callie said. Stef, who was currently still driving, looked in the rearview mirror.

"Cals, we just stopped less than an hour ago," Stef said.

"I drank a lot at the restaurant. I have to go again," Callie said.

Stef didn't say anything, but hit the blinker and pulled off the next exit.

"In and back out, Cals," Lena said once they pulled up a gas station.

Callie nodded and then ran inside.

"There is no way she has to pee again," Stef said. Lena laughed.

"What?" Stef asked.

"She's trying to get out of the car because her behind hurts. Yes, it is just residual pain, but we have been riding a while, so I am sure she is starting to get stiff."

"Yea, I know. But isn't that the entire reason we decided to spank her before going home? So she would think about how much trouble she is in?" Stef asked.

"Yes, definitely. But she will fall asleep after we eat supper, more than likely, and then we won't have to stop for a while," Lena said with a soft smile. She could already tell — her girls were going to butt heads on this trip, and she was pretty sure there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

By the time they were ready to stop for supper, Callie had asked to stop seven more times to go to the bathroom. It was around six at night, which was when they usually ate dinner, and Stef needed a break from the car just as much as she was sure Lena did. Callie had had plenty of breaks from the car. All nine million times she'd begged to stop and go to the bathroom.

"I don't really like pasta," Callie said as they walked into an Italian restaurant Lena had picked. Lena was getting them a table, so it was just Callie and Stef.

Stef turned and looked at her kid, eyes piercing though her soul, at least that was what Stef hoped was happening.

"We eat pasta twice a week!" Stef said, knowing full well the child enjoyed every single pasta placed in front of her at home.

"I know. I just, we eat it a lot," Callie back pedaled.

"Callie, there is plenty to pick from here. They have more than pasta, which I know you do like. They have soup, sandwiches, pizza, salads, and several other things. Mama wants to eat here because it is only the three of us, something that will rarely ever happen. So we will eat here and you will be happy about it. Do you understand?" Stef asked, never taking her eyes off of Callie.

Callie shrugged, then nodded. She was saved by Lena coming up to them and putting her hand on Callie's back, motioning for them to follow the hostess so they could be seated.

The teen looked at Lena, who she was sitting next too, and leaned over, "Can I get a soda?"

Lena smiled and nodded, thankful Callie had asked instead of assuming she could have the soft drink. They didn't often let the children had sodas, but the only drinks this restaurant had besides sodas was lemonade and sweet tea, neither which Callie liked. She usually stuck with juice, milk, or water.

"I want the mushroom ravioli and a caprese salad," Callie whispered to Lena, who nodded.

"Extra sauce?" Stef asked from across the table. Callie blushed and nodded. These two women knew her so well — it still shocked her sometimes. Her mother had known her inside and out. She had known every scar, fear, and sadness. These women weren't her mother — but they were damn close.

Callie sat as Stef and Lena ordered their food, though she was more than tired of sitting still. Her behind was starting to ache, and the hard chair she was sitting on was not helping anything. She honestly wished they were home already. She wasn't dumb enough to think this wasn't on her — but she still didn't like it that much.

"How long am I going to be grounded for?" Callie asked after their salads and drinks came to the table.

Stef looked at her and Lena's fork stopped midway to her mouth.

"I thought you understood, Cals, that you are grounded until we tell you otherwise. It all depends on your behavior," Lena said, then took her forkful of salad and took a bite.

Callie put her fork down and looked from one to the other.

"But, can't you give me an idea?" she asked.

"Sure," Stef said, causing Callie to perk up a bit. "Six months."

Callie froze and stared at Stef.

"What? Why?" Callie asked in a long, drawn out whine.

Lena put her fork down and leaned over, whispering in the teen's ear, "Right now, you aren't going to be grounded that long as long as you behave. But, let me tell you, little one, you are really pushing buttons today. You know you are going to be grounded for a while. But how long is going to be up to you. I know you understand that."

Callie nodded, and looked down at her plate.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she whispered.

Stef narrowed her eyes again.

"No ma'am. You will sit in that chair and eat. You will go to the bathroom when we are all done eating. Mama or I will go in with you. Then we are going to get in the car and we are not stopping until we get home, other than maybe once."

"You can't do that! It's like more than eight more hours! I can't sit in the car that long without getting out!" Callie said, her voice getting louder.

Lena reached under the table and squeezed Callie's knee lightly to get her to stop.

"Want to bet, Callie Quinn? This trip has already taken us two more hours than it was supposed to. Perhaps this will teach you that what you have done in the last two days is not okay."

"I get it, okay? I GET IT! I know I am not going to ever have any freedom again. You don't have to keep bitching about it!" Callie hissed.

Stef propped her elbows on the table and leaned over it, as close to Callie as she could get so the tables around them could not hear them.

"Thin. Ice."

It was the only thing Stef said, but her voice was low and icy.

Callie sat back and smirked.

Thankfully, for Callie, their food came at that moment. Lena, who had known the two were going to butt heads, moved her hand from Callie's knee and bent over, whispering, "Enough. Eat, now. We will talk about your word choice later, if Stef doesn't discuss it with you first. We've had a decent trip. You need to watch your attitude before you make your punishment worse. Understand?" Lena asked gently.

Callie glared at Stef, but did as she was told and began eating. She didn't know why she goading Stef. She just was.

* * *

By nine, they were still seven hours away from home.

"I want to get out and stretch my legs," Callie said. Her backside was definitely sore now. She was tired and she was tired of being in the car. Riding to New Mexico with Wyatt had been a lot more fun than riding back with the moms. Even with her iPad, pillows, and blankets, she just couldn't get comfortable. She felt trapped. She was miserable. And she was pretty sure this was not her fault. They could have decided to stay in New Mexico for the night and driven home the next morning. By then she knew her ass would no longer hurt. It had stopped hurting all together until she'd been forced to sit for hours on end.

"No," Stef said. Lena was driving now. She had been really quiet. Honestly, she was ignoring her wife and child. They were going to disagree on a lot right now because they were both mad. She knew Callie was being a brat, just as she knew Stef was arguing back because she didn't want it to seem like she was backing down. Lena knew Stef knew that she and Callie knocked heads because they were were so much alike, but at the same time Stef was not used to any of the children so blatantly ignoring her directions. On the contrary, the other kids usually jumped to obey her. Lena simply could not understand, however, why Stef didn't understand what Callie's issue was.

"I am tired of sitting here, though!" Callie whined.

"And why is that, Callie Quinn?" Lena finally spoke up.

Callie glared in her direction, though it was dusk outside, making it hard for Lena to see it.

But, she knew what the girl was doing.

"I asked you a question, Callie," Lena said.

Callie sighed. "I need to stretch my legs."

"Callie. Answer me."

"I need to stretch my legs!"

"Callie Quinn!" Lena chastised.

Callie rolled her eyes and moved around, wiggling her behind around trying to find a comfortable spot.

"I do! I need to stretch my legs!"

"We are not stopping yet," Stef said through gritted teeth.

"Fine!" Callie said, and unbuckled her seatbelt before moving around to stretch her legs out and relieve the pressure from sitting.

That was the moment Stef and Lena both heard the audible click of a released seatbelt. Stef didn't say a word, but was glad they were passing a gas station at that moment because she immediately pulled into the station and stopped the car.

"Stef, stay here and calm down," Lena whispered as she got out go the car and then opened the back door.

"Come on, Callie. Now. Let's go to the restroom."

Callie looked up — Had she finally pushed Lena over the edge?

* * *

 **AN: Thoughts? What do you think is about to happen? Callie isn't pleased to be in the car for so long; Stef isn't pleased with her attitude; and Lena is irritated in general — so things be a brewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't have to go to the restroom anymore," Callie tried as Lena tugged her along by the vice grip she had on the teen's upper arm into the store and toward the bathroom.

"Oh? What changed from five minutes ago?" Lena asked, though she didn't stop walking with her child.

"Why do I have to go in with you?" Callie asked as they finally came to the bathroom and walked in, Lena locking the door behind them.

Lena didn't say anything, but did not let go of Callie's arm either. Instead, she pulled the teenager to her and swatted her two times, quickly, just enough to ignite the fire in her backside and let her know that her behavior needed to stop.

"Ow!" Callie hissed. "What was that for?"

Lena's eyes narrowed. "Be glad, young lady, that it was me who brought you in here and not Stef. You may not be wary of Stef, but you took your seatbelt off in the car for the second time in as many weeks. You know very well that is not acceptable," Lena said, pulling Callie to her again. This time, Callie had the common sense to cover her backside.

At least Callie thought it was good, common sense.

"Move your hands, Callie," Lena said in a no nonsense tone.

"No. Please stop. I won't ask Stef to stop again. I won't ever, ever take my seatbelt off again, and I promise I will behave," Callie said, willing a few stray tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Move your hands, Callie," Lena said again.

"Everyone is gonna hear!" Callie wailed softly.

"No one is going to hear the one swat you are going to get, however, if you do not move your hands, they may hear the several you are going to get if Stef has to come in here."

"But, why?" Callie asked, still covering her behind.

"Can you honestly tell me you haven't been purposely pushing Stef's buttons because you are being forced to sit on a sore behind?" Lena asked.

Callie looked away, a light blush spreading across her nose and cheeks.

"I asked you a question, Callie," Lena said, moving her hand to lift the girl's face, forcing her to look her in the eye.

Callie shrugged, and went to wipe the tears running down her face.

Unfortunately, this left her posterior unprotected, an opportunity Lena took advantage of, swatting her one more time.

Callie, caught off guard, put her hands at her sides and looked up at Lena.

"Why'd you do that?" Callie cried, huge tears falling down her cheeks, reminding Lena of a much younger child instead of a fifteen year old teenager.

Then it hit her. Callie was still tired. Despite taking a relatively long nap, she was still very tired; she was still worried; and she was still full of a million other emotions right now. She doubted Callie and Wyatt had slept at all the night before and she knew that her child was already missing the first friend she had made at Anchor Beach. While she stood by the decision she and Stef made not to spend the night at the hotel so Callie and Wyatt could spend some time together, she knew it was hard on her child. Right now she could not promise Callie when she would see Wyatt again, but she and Stef had discussed it and planned on talking to Wyatt's mother — right now, though, they were both in a lot of trouble for their actions over the last several days.

"Oh, love," Lena said, wrapping her arms around Callie. Lena held Callie close to her chest and rested her chin on top of her child's curly head of hair.

"I was doing it on purpose so Stef would stop more because it hurts to sit for so long. You and Stef are so mean," Callie sobbed, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and burying her head in Lena's chest.

Lena smiled, but only because she knew Callie couldn't see her.

"I think you need to use the restroom, pick out a snack for later, and then get ready to go fall asleep, little one. You are exhausted, and I promise you are not doing yourself any favors by trying to make Stef mad," Lena said.

This caused Callie to sob harder.

"She's not going to love me anymore, is she? I am sorry, Mama, I promise I will behave now, I don't want Mom to be mad at me," Callie cried.

Lena, concerned about her sobbing daughter, was thrilled at the same time because Callie had just called her mama and Stef mom. Even if it did happen in a bathroom, it was still special.

Lena kissed the top of Callie's head.

"Love, I need you to calm down, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Callie nodded, and then used the palms of her hands to wipe the tears away from her eyes before looking up at Lena.

"Stef loves you very much. Okay? She loves you. I love you. You make our family feel fuller. And neither I nor Stef will ever let that feeling go. You know what you need to do, Cals?" Lena said, finishing with the question of a lifetime — at least that was how it felt to Callie.

But, Callie knew exactly where the question was heading.

"I need to tell her I'm sorry," Callie whispered.

Lena nodded and used her thumbs to wipe away some more tears from Callie's cheeks.

"Mama?" Callie asked softly.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I ask her to sit with me in the back for a little bit?" Callie knew that would mean that Lena had to drive, but she felt the need to be close to Stef for a bit after being such a brat all day — and, she had made them drive all the way to New Mexico to get her.

"Absolutely," Lena said with a smile no one would have been able to take away from her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Callie walked outside and tapped on the driver's side window and then watched Stef open the door, letting Callie stand closer to her. Lena was still in the store buying a few things to give Callie the time she needed to talk to Stef.

Stef was silent. She could tell Callie wanted to say something, she just wasn't sure exactly what it was. And, honestly, Stef didn't trust herself to talk just yet. She didn't want to snap at Callie. She wanted to give her time to talk.

"I'm sorry I was making things hard on purpose," Callie whispered. "I didn't know it would make you quite so ticked off."

Callie waited for Stef to say something, but she didn't, causing her to move back and forth in nervousness.

"Do um, do you think, um, do you think you could sit with me in the back for a while? Mama said she'd drive," Callie said, her nerves starting to get the best of her.

Stef looked at her daughter, smiling lightly because Callie had called Lena mama. Stef reached up and pushed some of Callie's curly hair out of her face.

"Love, I would love nothing more than to sit in the back with you for a while," Stef said, pulling Callie into a hug.

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef and held on tight.

"Cals?" Stef asked.

Callie pulled back a bit and looked Stef in the eye.

"You ever try to purposely tick me off like that again, Love, I will make sure you know better next time. Got it?" Stef asked seriously. She wanted Callie to know that her behavior was not okay. That it would not be tolerated.

Callie nodded. "I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered.

Stef, no longer able to contain her ear to ear grin, pulled Callie to her again, hugging her, letting her love radiate over them both.


	21. Chapter 21

Callie fell asleep an hour after the gas station fiasco, leaning against Stef in the backseat, wrapped up in a blanket, with a pillow hugged against her, leaning over against Stef, who she had finally made amends with and promised to try not and tick her off for a while.

That little tidbit of information had not gone unnoticed by the woman — that Callie would try not to tick her off for a _while_. And Stef hadn't missed Lena's shaking head when she overheard that little snippet.

Now, though, Stef was running her fingers through Callie's curly hair, thinking about the last several days and how much their entire lives had changed with the addition of Callie and Jude.

Both of the mothers were relieved Callie had fallen asleep rather quickly. It was obvious she was exhausted and needed the sleep.

Stef, sitting diagonal from Lena, was talking softly to her wife. They only had a few more hours of driving and they would be home.

Finally. Thankfully. Both women were worn out, but their jobs were never ending, something they loved, even during instances like this one, when their kid had run off and ended up in New Mexico and they had had no choice but to go and retrieve her.

"Do you want to get up front now, love?" Lena asked.

Stef continued to run her fingers through Callie's hair.

"No. I am okay back here. I am just thinking about how much our lives have changed in such a short time, just like it did when we got the twins. And adding Callie to the mix — those three are going to give us grey hair soon. Jude is making friends and is coming out of his shell. Brandon is going to college next year. I love our life, Lena. So much. And I agree with you — adding number six to the mix would make it even better."

Lena couldn't contain her smile and the radiating love she felt consume her. Something told her a baby would complete their family. Lena and Stef both had always wanted a big family. This would just complete it. Make it whole. Bring them all even closer together.

Callie's soft snores were suddenly the only thing heard in the car as both adults were silent, floating around in their own thoughts.

"What are we going to do with our girls, Stef?" Lena asked suddenly, knowing they had yet to deal with the party, the clothes, and the lying. They were glad Callie's little field trip to New Mexico was taken care of, besides her being grounded for the foreseeable future.

Stef brushed her fingers gently at Callie's hair to move it away from her face. The child was angelic when she was asleep.

"We might have to think outside the box with these two, Lena. Their lists of transgressions are growing. Selling pills at school, running off to New Mexico, vandalism, drinking, provocative clothing. The list just goes on and on. And this one here — oh she is afraid to make me too mad, but she isn't actually afraid of any punishment I can give her. And the truth is, I think she would have been able to talk me out of spanking her had you left that hotel room. Why was my mother right? Why is she always right? This one is just like me. I am paying for my raising now. For once why couldn't my mother be wrong?"

Lena smiled.

"Love, you're being a bit hard on yourself. I remind Callie of her mother, who she had a healthy respect for and a healthy fear of getting in trouble with. You are her — you are Callie in twenty-five years. She knows what to say to you because it is what she would say to herself. But don't mistake that for her not respecting you. Remember, she opened up to you first. She respects you, but she also knows how to pull things over on you in ways the other children do not," Lena said.

Stef smiled as she thought back to those first days, when she had had to get Callie to sleep almost every single night in the living room, Callie only sleeping in a bed when Stef worked nights.

"And then she and Mariana bonded over Mariana getting in trouble," Stef laughing softly so she wouldn't wake Callie up.

Lena smiled and just kept driving. A few more hours and they would be home.

* * *

When they got home, Stef, who had switched places with Lena after taking a short nap, pulled into the driveway and parked the car. It was five in the morning, and they had a very irritable teenager in the backseat who had not had nearly enough sleep over the past few days. She had woke up about two hours prior when they stopped to go to the bathroom and had been awake since — and an exhaustive Callie was an irritable one.

"Cals, you need to go up to our room and lay down. Grandma is in your bed, and I do not want anyone waking up. We still need more sleep," Stef said, trying to stifle a yawn. They were all tired. They all needed sleep. Nothing else was a priority to Stef at the moment.

Callie didn't say anything, she just nodded and waited on Stef to open up the door so she could go back to bed. She was over this trip. It may have started out fun with Wyatt, but it hadn't been worth it. Not at all. Not with as much trouble as she was in with Stef and Lena. Especially since she knew the next several weeks were going to suck majorly. They'd already taken her electronics and Mariana's phone from her. They'd only let her use her iPad to watch movies on the ride, but when she had fallen asleep, one of them took it and put it with their stuff.

Callie sighed as she walked up the stairs. All of her stuff was still in the car. She didn't even care. She wanted more sleep. She wanted to forget that she was grounded forever.

"Callie!"

Callie looked up as she hit the top of the stairs, staring straight into the eyes of Mariana before she felt the other girl's arms wrap around her.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried! Moms were so pissed when they found out you left and I was so afraid that they were going to murder you when they found you! But here you are! Oh my gosh I am so glad you are still alive!" Mariana said excitedly, in a hushed whisper.

"I missed you too, Mariana, let's go back to bed," Callie said, and dragged Mariana, still wrapped around her, to the moms' bedroom. She was to tired to disobey them right now, and they told her to go to their room, so that is where she as going, with Mariana.

Mariana could just sleep beside her in there. Mariana, who did not even question why they were going into the master bedroom, quickly climbed in beside Callie, who was already half asleep on Lena's pillow, in the middle of the bed.

Mariana grabbed Stef's pillow and scooted close to Callie.

"I am so glad you are back," Mariana said, and then quickly fell asleep laying against her sister.

* * *

It did not take long for Stef and Lena to make their way upstairs and into their room.

Then they stopped in their tracks when they saw their two girls in their bed.

Lena put her hand to her chest and the other to her mouth.

"Damn. Why can't they be that sweet when they are awake," Stef said tiredly, almost in a pout.

Lena's mouth dropped open and she playfully swatted at Stef as she sent her a tiny glare of disapproval, though Stef could see the smile in her eyes.

"Seriously, Lena. Do you see them? I mean, Callie and Mariana are wrapped into one another and fast asleep. If you look at them, you'd never know how much trouble they can cause. They look all innocent. You would never even know that they hated each other a few weeks ago."

Lena shook her head, but her smile never faded as she took her phone out of her pocket and quickly snapped a few pictures of the girls.

"They are good kids, Stefanie, and you know it. They just haven't been making the best decisions lately," Lena said, walking to the bathroom so she could change into something more comfortable than the jeans she had on. She also wanted to wash her face and brush her teeth before she laid down.

"Yea, decisions that could get them put in juvie.," Stef said, yawning. She threw off her jeans, flannel shirt, and bra in the middle of the room and grabbed a pair of lounge pants and a shirt, throwing them on and then climbing in behind Mariana, throwing her right arm over the girls after she made sure to cover them both with a blanket.

"They aren't going to make anymore of those decisions that will get them thrown into juvie, Stef. We will make sure of that," Lena said as she walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

It was not until that moment that she realized her wife was already asleep, an arm over both the girls. Her clothes were in the middle of the floor, causing Lena to smile and shake her head as she went over to pick them up and throw them in the washer.

Lena then went over to the closet and pulled down a blanket so she could cover up Stef, then she, too, laid down beside her girls and drifted off to sleep. The most peaceful sleep she had had in a while.

* * *

 **AN: So there is the next chapter. I am not happy with it, but maybe you will be. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	22. Chapter 22

Callie sat on the floor against the bathroom door while Mariana was in the shower. They were talking, and, honestly, both had wanted to get away from the moms for a bit. The constant looks of disapproval were getting old.

"So Mama really spanked you? Seriously?" Mariana asked over the noise of the shower, but quietly enough no one else should be able to hear her.

"Yea. I think Stef was going to, but then I started cussing and Lena got kinda pissed off," Callie said. "And then on the way home I asked to stop a few too many times apparently."

"Oh, you tried the whole 'I have to pee' bit on Mom to get out of the car, didn't you? Yea, it isn't fun going with Mom on a road trip. Not at all. She never wants to actually stop. I hate being in her car for long rides. I always try to ride with Mama because she will at least stop a few times and let us walk around."

"No joke. She was ticked. But Lena was still the one swatting me in a freaking gas station bathroom. I didn't even think she was allowed to — I made that mistake when I walked out of the shower at the hotel and they were just sitting there. I mean, seriously, Mariana, it was like I was completely blindsided by that information and they didn't even care. I didn't even know they had custody of me and Jude. I especially didn't realize that we'd be adopted in like a week."

"I still can't believe they spanked you in New Mexico at a hotel room. Usually they wait until they get you home."

"Yea, well, they apparently wanted the ride home to suck, like it wasn't going to anyways," Callie said sullenly.

"Did they tell you how long you are grounded for?" Mariana asked. She was hoping they did because then they would tell her when she would be done being grounded.

"No and every time I asked I got lectured. They were completely unfair the entire trip, from the moment they got to the hotel until we got home this morning," Callie said with a pout.

"Yea, I figured," Mariana said, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her.

"They are insane, aren't they?" Callie asked, though she had a smile on her face. She didn't know how she'd gotten lucky enough to immediately find a loving family after her father killed her mother — she'd been, somehow, blessed with two more moms. Two more moms who would drive to New Mexico for her. Who were so much like her mom had been.

"Yea. A bit. But they legit love us. My biological mom didn't care about me and Jesus. At all. She tried to sell us for drugs once, and she tried to trade us for other things later. I don't remember much of her before Mom and Mama adopted us. But I met her last year, and it didn't end well. She still wanted drugs more than a relationship with us. She asked us for money. Mom threw some cash at her and told her to never talk to us again."

"My mom was like Lena. I miss her so much, Mari," Callie said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Mariana, who was partially dressed in a tank top and panties, sat down in front of Callie and put her hands on Callie's knees.

"Hey, Cals, look at me," Mariana said softly.

Callie finally looked up at Mariana.

"It's okay to miss your mom. I know what it's like — my biological mother was a complete and total bitch, but I still miss her, or I guess I miss what I wish could have been. She was my mother. But Mom and Mama are my moms. They are all I have now. They are all I want. Even when I feel like they are being completely unfair, which is like 75 percent of the time lately. You had a great relationship with your mom — so never think its wrong to miss her. Don't ever think you can't tell Mom or Mama, that you can't talk to them about how you feel. Because you can. And, at least now you will still have two moms who will never let you forget your biological mom — you will get to go through life knowing people loved you so much you were granted three moms in your life. And that makes it worth it. It doesn't make it hurt less, but at least your mom would have never left you by choice. And Mom and Mama will never leave you by choice either," Mariana said gently.

Callie nodded and wiped her eyes. It helped she had a sister now — one who had been through this herself. One who was a lot like she was.

* * *

Lena walked into the master bedroom and shut the door behind her so she could talk to her wife.

Stef was still half asleep, despite it being ten in the morning. It had been a long several days for her and she didn't do well with little sleep.

Lena sat beside her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Are the girls still hiding from us?" Stef asked.

"Oh yes. They are both locked in the bathroom. Callie is sitting on the floor and Mariana just got out of the shower. I was about to bust them for their constant use of bad language, but Stef, I couldn't — Mariana is being so sweet with Callie, and they are bonding. Stef, they are truly sisters already. It's like Marianna never hated that Callie was here. Like she was never jealous. You are right about them giving us grey hair by the time they are sixteen, though. Marianna told her that they were lucky — she told her that it was okay to miss her mom. That we would always be here to talk about her mom with us. She told Callie about Ana, and how much she hates her, but misses what could have been. It was like listening to someone decades older than our Marianna."

Stef sat up and looked at Lena, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears at the happiness she felt.

"That makes my heart so happy," Stef said.

Lena smiled and nodded. Their hearts felt full and running over. Just the way they wanted to feel, forever.

* * *

Callie and Mariana were sitting in the kitchen watching Sharon make breakfast. It was just past ten, and the girls were both hungry. All of the boys were still asleep, but they knew once the food started really cooking, they would be down.

"Doll face, what in the world were you thinking? Running off to New Mexico with your boyfriend? You know Stefanie was just like you when she was growing up. Once ran off to San Francisco because she wanted to see a band play there. Another time, she hitched a ride to Las Vegas. The girl was not even eighteen years old!" Sharon exclaimed as she flipped a pancake.

Mariana and Callie's eyes were both wide. Stef had done those things?

"Seriously, Grandma? Mom, _Mom_ , snuck off to San Francisco and Las Vegas? She gets mad when I sneak out of the house!" Mariana said, shocked that her mom could ever have done such a thing.

"Yea, I am with Mari. I don't think police mom is capable of doing that …" Callie said, though her eyes were still wide.

"Mother! Please tell me you are not filling my children's heads with stories from my youth!" Stef said as she came into the kitchen, practically running after hearing her mother telling the girls stories about her running off. What was she thinking?

"Of course not, Stefanie, why on earth would I ever do such a thing?" Sharon said, but was smirking slyly at the girls.

"Callie, Mariana, Mama and I would like to talk to you both. Go upstairs, I will be there shortly," Stef said. Both girls only nodded, but Stef could hear them both giggling on the way up the stairs, causing her to shake her head.

"Really, Mom? Come on. We just had to go get Callie from New Mexico and you are filling their heads with stories about the stupid things I did in my youth. Seriously, Mom? Why?" Stef asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You'll understand one day when you have grandchildren," Sharon said with a smirk.

"You told me when I was in trouble for those stunts that I would understand why you punished me as you did when I had a daughter just like me. Thanks a lot, Mom," Stef said, then walked out of the room, only to hear her mother giggling like a little school girl.

* * *

Callie and Mariana were sitting on the moms' bed at the headboard, watching Lena and Stef, who were both sitting on the side, looking at them.

"Okay girls. This is going to be short and sweet. You both know you are grounded indefinitely. You will ride to school with Mama and you will ride home with her. If she has a meeting after school, you will wait for her to finish the meeting and do your homework. Right now, you are working on being grounded well into your summer vacation, and I am not sure you want Mama to wake you up every single day during your vacation to clean, so I would watch my attitudes and behavior If I was either of you," Stef said.

"You will also be joining me every day at lunch," Lena said. "Plus, when we are at home, you will stay in the dining room working on homework or in your room. Neither of you will have any electronics or your phones."

"I don't have a phone," Callie said, not really thinking about it any other way than fact. She hadn't had a phone since she'd come to live with Stef and Lena.

Stef went over to her bedside table, opened a drawer, and then held something up.

It was a phone.

"This is your new phone, Callie. Unfortunately for you, you can't have it yet. Lena and I knew you were getting the phone, and planned on giving it to you soon. However, now that you are grounded, you will have to wait for the foreseeable future," Stef said.

Callie looked at it whimsically.

"Wow. That is really harsh," Callie said softly.

"Touche," Mariana said, a pained look on her face as well.

"Your behavior needs to be pretty close to perfection for the next little bit, girls. We do not expect you to not get upset or frustrated at times, but we need to see that you are putting effort into behaving," Stef said.

"So, we can't ever get in trouble again? I mean, that isn't realistic! Have you met us?" Callie said softly, mostly to herself.

Lena moved to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, "You can make mistakes, Cals, and we know things happen, we just want to see that you are trying to do right. We do not want to see you trying to make us angry on purpose, or having an attitude for the sake of being difficult. And I do not want to hear another curse word come from either of you. The language stops now."

Mariana and Callie both nodded, with Callie leaning her head over against Lena.

Part of her heeded what Mariana had told her in the bathroom earlier. Another part of her wanted to cry. And yet another part of her felt pulled apart from the confusion of all the emotions she was currently feeling.

She felt at home.

But damn if she didn't feel like she was betraying her mother because of it.


	23. Chapter 23

Being grounded officially sucked and was way worse when you had more than one brother. That was a conclusion Callie came to rather quickly. It was pure torture.

Plus, they were only days away from the adoption, and it was eating at Callie's mind constantly. She was worried, nervous, happy, excited. And it was taking its toll on her very being. But, at least she and Mariana were in this together. There was that.

Jude, as annoying as ever, was taking every chance he had when the moms weren't around to tease Mariana and Callie for being grounded. They resisted retaliation, however, because they knew the less trouble they got into, the less time they would spend grounded. And, spending so much time with the moms helped them find out more things going on in their house — they knew the moms were planning a summer trip to celebrate Brandon's graduating high school and Jude and Callie's adoption, and they did not want to be grounded during that.

Jesus was trying his best to be supportive, but with his energy, was truly struggling to be so.

Brandon was nearly as bad as Jude.

 _'Bet you wish you could go home with us.'_

 _'Want a ride? Oh, you have to ride home with Mama. Jude and I will head home now.'_

The list just went on and on. If it wouldn't have been a suicide mission, one of them may have slit the tires to his car, just because he was being such a douchebag about everything related to him driving anywhere. He always managed to do it out of earshot of Lena and Stef, however.

"Can we please go home?" Callie asked Friday afternoon, three days before the adoption was to take place. She and Marianna were sitting in Lena's office while Lena was looking through paperwork for something.

Lena looked up and looked at Callie. Something seemed off about her, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes, little one, we are about to go home. Are you okay?" Lena asked her, getting up to move closer to Callie.

"Yea, I am okay. I am just tired. It's been a long week, and plus, you and Stef have been making us do a massive amount of chores when our homework is done," Callie replied.

Lena nodded. What Callie said was true. They had been giving them quite a few chores. It was all part of being grounded in the Adams Foster house. But there was still something off and it was bugging Lena that she couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"Come on, girls. Let's go home and see what we can find for supper," Lena said.

Callie and Marianna nodded and followed Lena out of her office.

* * *

"Mama, please don't make us clean tonight," Marianna said as she put her bag on the kitchen table, sat down, and then put her head on the table.

Even Lena was starting to feel sorry for the two girls. She had making them clean every tiny crevice in the house. Oh, they deserved it. They more than deserved the punishment they were receiving. But something told Lena the girls both needed a break, and they had been on their best behavior since Sunday.

"Yes, you are off cleaning duty tonight. What would you girls like for dinner?" Lena asked them.

Marianna shrugged and Callie was staring off into space. Lena walked over to Callie and put her hand on her forehead.

"Cals, are you feeling okay?"

Callie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Lena before nodding.

"I am good. I'm not really hungry though," Callie told Lena.

Lena looked at Callie for several moments before moving to the fridge and looking inside.

Why did she feel like this was going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

Lena ended up making soup for supper. It was fast and easy, and she could freeze the leftovers.

"Kids, dinner!" she yelled up the stairs. Callie was sitting in the breakfast nook in the kitchen and went to sit in her spot at the table.

As Lena walked back into the kitchen she looked at Callie. The child looked as pale as a ghost.

"Callie, sweetheart, what is wrong?" she asked, putting her hand up to the teen's forehead.

Callie was burning up with fever.

"Oh, sweetheart! You are burning up! You cannot possibly feel well," Lena said, moving her hand to rub Callie's back.

"I don't feel that badly. Just a little off," Callie replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Callie said. Though, Lena had known the answer to that. She had already told Lena she wasn't hungry when Lena asked what she might want for supper.

"Let's go upstairs and take your temperature, okay?" Lena said, guiding her off the chair.

"I am okay," Callie said, trying to resist Lena's guiding hand. She wasn't sick. She refused to be sick. She vowed never to get sick again. Ever.

"I am not sick," Callie said when Lena still tried guiding her off the chair.

"Oh Callie, you're gonna lose that one," Mariana piped up as soon as she realized what was going on.

"Lena, I am not sick," Callie said, and pulled herself away from the woman.

Lena was honestly surprised at how Callie was acting. She was obviously sick, but refused to admit it.

"Little one, what's going on?" Lena asked, moving to put her arm over Callie's shoulders.

Callie brushed her arm off and then took several steps away from Lena so she could look up at her.

"I am fine! Would you just leave me alone?" Callie snapped.

"Callie, that is enough, love. I want us both to go upstairs so I can take your temperature. You are burning up," Lena said.

"Leave me alone!" Callie yelled and then ran up the stairs, into her room, and slammed the door shut as loud as she possibly could.

And then she laid on her bed and sobbed.

She missed her mom so much. She had never been sick without her mom. So she refused to be sick now — or ever again.

* * *

"What is going on?" Stef asked Lena as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. She had heard Callie yelling and the entire state of California heard the teenager slam her bedroom door.

"I am not sure. Callie is sick, but something else is going on. Don't worry, go eat with the rest of the kids. I am going to go get the thermometer and check on her."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Would it be better if we let her calm down first?" Stef asked.

"I don't think it is a good idea. It is just a feeling I have. She was really warm and something just feels off."

Stef had learned years ago to take Lena's feelings seriously. She nodded.

"I will make sure the rest of the hoards eat while you check on the sickly one," Stef said, already heading to the kitchen.

Jude, who was heading to the kitchen, looked up at the two moms and smirked.

"Good luck with her. She never let anyone but Mom near her when she was sick," the ten year old said as he passed them.

Stef and Lena looked at one another. That explained just about everything.

* * *

Lena walked into the girls' bedroom armed with the thermometer and tylenol. She was not sure how this was going to go, but she hoped Callie would accept she was sick and let her take care of her. She didn't want to see her child miserable.

Not only that, but the adoption was only three days away and she didn't want Callie to feel bad on a day that was supposed to be special for her.

Lena was not surprised to see Callie sobbing on her bed, her head buried in her pillows, a shirt clutched in her hands. Lena knew the shirt was one of her mother's shirts.

She had helped Callie pack the shirt when they had packed their things up at their old home. She was glad she had taken several of their mother's shirts and put them in plastic bags in her and Stef's closet — Stef had also taken note of the perfume Callie and Jude's mother had used and gotten two bottles of it soon after the children had moved in the house. They had both known that, one day in the future, their children would need the shirts and the smell of their first mother.

Lena sat beside Callie and placed a hand on her back. She didn't say anything. She let the girl cry. Callie was crying for more than just not feeling well and Lena wanted her to get it all out.

It took mere seconds, however, for Callie to move over and put her head in Lena's lap, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist.

No words were said. They were unneeded. Lena knew Callie wanted and needed comfort, nothing more. She didn't need to be chastised for slamming doors or yelling. She didn't need to talk about anything. She only needed comfort.

Lena took that time to stick the thermometer in Callie's ear, waited for the beep, and then looked at it — 102.1.

You don't feel well at all, do you, little one?" Lena asked, moving Callie's head back to her pillow, then moving to kick her shoes off and climb into Callie's bed to lay beside her sick kid.

"Would you like to talk?" Lena asked half an hour later when Callie had stopped crying.

Callie shook her head no.

"Will you tell me what you need? What you do want?"

Callie looked into the chocolate eyes of her soon to be mama and just stared for several moments.

"Just hold me. Please just hold me."


	24. Chapter 24

Lena had been up and down with Callie all night Friday and well into the morning Saturday. Stef had tried to take over for her several times, but Callie hadn't wanted Stef — she wanted only Lena, though neither of the mothers were sure why, they obliged. It was similar with all of the children. Jesus wanted Lena; Mariana wanted Stef; Brandon wanted Lena most of the time, though there were times he wanted Stef; Jude, with Jude they weren't sure yet. They expected he would want them both.

Callie's fever had been up and down all night and finally broke, with the help of alternating advil and tylenol, at dawn. Lena had moved them into her room so they wouldn't wake anyone up and would be close to the bathroom if needed. Stef had slept in the girls' room upon Mariana's request — she no longer liked sleeping alone since she had started sharing a room with Callie.

By Saturday afternoon, Callie was stationed on the couch with the television on. Lena had told her not to get used to it when she was grounded, but being sick trumped that. Lena needed to keep an eye on her and Callie needed to be as comfortable as possible.

It didn't matter much, since she was in and out of sleep all day until Lena had finally given in and told Mariana she could watch a movie with Callie. Jesus decided he would also join them.

Mariana, who was truly growing very close to Callie — closer, in fact, every single day — sat at her soon to be sister's feet, with Callie's feet in her lap, under a blanket. Jesus was sitting in a recliner, and was in control of the remote since he had put a DVD in. It was a DVD the girls had requested, only fair since Callie was the one who was sick. But, Jesus wasn't even bothered by their movie choice since they requested Suicide Squad.

Lena was working on some paperwork upstairs and had asked Jesus to come get her if Callie needed her. So the trio was set to watch their movie.

An hour in, however, Brandon and Jude, who had both been gone, Brandon at his girlfriend's house and Jude at Connor's house, came in the home.

"Thought you two were grounded and not allowed to watch television? Or do anything really," Brandon mocked, staring at the two girls and the television.

"Yea, Lena and Stef said you are both grounded for a long time. I heard them talking in the kitchen last weekend. That means no movies or anything," Jude mimicked Brandon. He had been doing that a lot over the past week.

"Too bad you two can't go out at all like we can. I just picked up Jude at Connor's house and I was hanging out with Talya all morning. Sucks you both had to be idiots and get grounded. Talya and I are going back out tonight. I bet you wish you could go out if you wanted," Brandon said.

"Dude, chill out and go away. Mama said all three of us could watch television, not that it's any of your business," Jesus rebuked, turning back to the tv so he could pay attention to what was going on.

Brandon laughed. "Yea right! Mama never gives into a grounding. You two are gonna be in a shit load of trouble when the moms find out."

"Brandon, you've been giving us both a hard time all week about being grounded. Just leave us alone," Mariana said. "It isn't any of your business."

"It's my business if you aren't obeying Mama and Mom when they aren't even home," Brandon snapped. He was three years older than they were!

"Mama is home," Jesus said.

"And you are braving watching a movie knowing you aren't allowed when she is here? You two are either suicidal or dumb, probably just dumb," Brandon said.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Jesus asked him after several moments of complete silence.

"I think it's pretty shitty that the girls are grounded — I mean especially after all of the trouble they have caused over the last two weeks — and yet here they are still disobeying mama and mom instead of doing what they are told. If Callie doesn't figure her shit out, you never know, the moms may decide not to adopt her Monday at all," Brandon said, knowing it would hit Callie where it hurt and probably make her listen to him.

Callie stared at him, but so did Jude.

"Then they won't adopt me either," Jude whispered, tears rushing to his eyes.

He looked at Callie and then back and Brandon.

"Callie, will they really not adopt us? Where will we go if they don't adopt us?" Jude asked, fear evident in his eyes now.

Callie just looked at her brother for several seconds and shook her head.

"They are going to adopt us, Jude. People like Stef and Lena don't care about you and throw you away. Brandon is just being an ass," Callie told him.

Jude nodded and then looked up at Brandon, glaring. He didn't so much want to follow Brandon around anymore. Teasing the girls had been funny because they were in trouble, but right now it wasn't so funny. Not when Brandon was telling Callie they wouldn't be adopted.

"Jude, I was just joking around," Brandon said quickly.

"You're a dildo, Brandon! You … you … you are an asshole!" Jude screamed at him.

"Jude Jacob! No, sir!"

All five of the children froze and looked behind Brandon and Jude. Lena.

"Jude, you need to go to your room," Lena said gently.

"No! That's not fair! It's all Brandon's fault! Why isn't he in trouble?" Jude yelled.

"I'm not the one cussing," Brandon remarked quietly. Not, however, quietly enough.

Jude looked up at him, pulled his foot back, and kicked Brandon as hard as he could in the shin.

"I hate you, Brandon," Jude screamed and then went to kick Brandon again, but this time Lena was prepared and picked him up from behind.

"What is going on here?" Lena asked them all.

"Brandon is being an asshole!" Jude yelled through his anger and now tears.

"I didn't do anything to you! You kicked me for no reason!" Brandon said, trying to defend himself. He didn't want to be grounded. He had plans with his girlfriend and he wasn't going to let his brothers and sisters screw those plans up.

"You did so!" Jude screamed.

"Jude, I need you to go to your room, okay?" Lena asked him. He was shaking with anger, something she had not seen in the ten year old. He had gotten into a few fights with Callie, but not really with any of the others. This was new.

"But, Lena! He started it!" Jude cried.

"I understand, Jude. But right now I need you to go to your room and calm down. I will be upstairs to talk to you in a few moments," Lena said.

He glared at Brandon as he shoved past him and to the stairs. Moments later the entire house shook when he slammed the door to his and Jesus' room.

Lena looked at the four kids in the living room.

"What in the world is going on?" she asked.

Brandon threw his hands up in the air. "I am not in this. I am going to get ready for my date tonight," he said.

He was up the stairs before Lena could say a word.

She looked at the three in front of her. Callie looked like she was going to throw up. Her face was flushed with obvious fever.

Mariana was sitting at Callie's feet, just as she had been when Lena had left the three downstairs more than an hour before.

Jesus was sitting with his phone, not doing anything but staring at it.

"What happened? You three have been fantastic all day," Lena asked them.

"Go ask the golden boy," Jesus said under his breath.

"Jesus, I cannot help if I do not know what is going on."

Jesus stood up and walked towards the stairs, handing his phone to his mother.

"Maybe you should check out the video I took of the golden boy. I am going to go check on Jude and make sure he isn't destroying our room," Jesus said, heading up the stairs to check on his little brother.

* * *

 **AN: This is short, and not exactly what I wanted to convey, but I think it works. Hopefully everyone likes it. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

Stef and Lena sat on their bed and stared at Jesus' phone. They were shocked at the behavior of their eldest child. They were not exactly pleased with Jude's behavior, but Brandon, their eighteen year old son who was soon to graduate and go off to college, they were not happy with at all.

"He has been tormenting the girls and having Jude follow his lead," Lena said, shocked. They honestly were surprised. Was Brandon like this a lot, or was this a recent development? Usually they were able to depend on him when it came to his siblings, but something was definitely going on now.

"I am going to kill him," Stef said. She was okay with a little sibling rivalry, but Brandon had taken this to a completely new level. Telling Callie they wouldn't want to adopt her was out of line and a horrible thing to say. They were thankful Callie knew better than to believe Brandon. Jude, however, had not been so lucky. He was ten and didn't understand things as well as his older sister did. Yes, he had been teasing the girls, but nothing as malicious as Brandon had just done — though Jude did kick Brandon, and he would be in trouble for that, as well as for his language — he wasn't going to be punished as he might have before they realized what Brandon had said.

"So Jesus gave you his phone — willingly — and then went to check on Jude?" Stef asked after several moments of silence in the room. She had been hoping to come home and relax after a long night with Callie sick and trying to help Lena in any way she could and then a long day at work. It wasn't to be, however, because the moment she walked through the door she was met with Callie throwing up in a waste basket on the couch in the living room, Mariana trying to be helpful, but starting to turn a little green herself, the boys nowhere in sight, and Lena with grim look on her face while she walked into the living room with a wet washcloth and a glass of ice water.

At first Stef had thought it was simply because Callie was sick and Lena was worried about her. While Lena was worried about their sick kid, she was upset with their oldest Stef would soon find out.

"You cannot kill him, Stefanie Marie. But something has to be done. We just got Jude over his nightmares after Callie told him they could be shipped around to different foster homes. Now I am afraid he will start having nightmares again, even with the adoption Monday."

Stef sighed. Why in the world had Brandon thought his behavior was okay?

"Where is he?" Stef finally asked, since she had come straight upstairs to change after work, and Lena had come up after getting Callie settled with instructions for Mariana to come get her if she was needed.

"Getting ready to go on a date with Talya."

Stef's eyebrows rose up dramatically.

"The hell he is. He will be lucky if he isn't grounded until he leaves for college in August," Stef said, heading to the door and taking a deep breath before she opened it and called for Brandon to come into their room.

"Stef, you cannot talk to him if you are angry," Lena said gently.

"I'm not angry. I am furious. As you know you are!"

Lena sighed and nodded. She was furious. But she was also aware she didn't need to lose her temper with their son.

"Yea, Mom?" Brandon said as he came into their room.

Stef shut the door behind him and pointed to the bed. Once he was sitting, she looked at him with a glare.

"Anything you would like to tell us?" Stef asked him.

Brandon's palms suddenly started sweating. What could they possibly know? He didn't want to tell them something they didn't know and get himself into trouble, especially if he was already going to be in trouble. He rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans and swallowed nervously.

"Not that I can think of," he said, a slight change in his voice that caused Stef's eyes to narrow and made Brandon want to disappear.

"What happened with Jude?" Lena asked.

"You saw what happened! He kicked me!" Brandon said, indignant at being asked, not dumb enough to tell them what he had said.

"What happened that made him kick you?" Stef asked.

"Nothing!"

"Oh? Look at this, son," Stef said, hitting play on the video and holding it in front of his face.

The longer he watched the redder he turned. From embarrassment and anger all at once. Jesus had ratted him out? Really? It was ridiculous!

"I have a date with Talya. I need to go," Brandon said to his moms.

Stef looked at him and laughed. He had to be joking. Right? He had to be.

"Son, you are not going anywhere after what we witnessed in that video and your obvious disregard for your siblings' feelings and your own behavior," Stef told him.

"How is that fair? I have had these damn plans for weeks! Just because Callie and Mariana can't take a damn joke? Just because Jude is a brat and Jesus is a narc!" Brandon yelled at his mothers, staring back and forth between both women.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lena sighed at getting interrupted and went over and opened it to find Mariana standing there.

"Mama, Callie is throwing up again. She feels really hot, too. She wants you," Mariana whispered.

Lena looked back at Stef and at her daughter. Did she leave Stef with Brandon and hope they made it out alive?

Stef, reading her wife like an open book, shook her head.

"Go check on Callie. I won't murder your son today," Stef said, never taking her eyes off of Brandon.

Lena nodded and followed Mariana towards the stairs.

Stef turned back to Brandon, hands on her hips and her eyes on fire.

"You are grounded for the next four weeks, Brandon Foster. I cannot believe you thought it was a good idea to tell Callie we wouldn't adopt her, and in front of Jude, who you know we have been having trouble with at night because of nightmares after he found out. You are not selfish, son. And teasing the girls for being grounded — you've been tormenting them. You are not their parent. Mama and I are the parents and what you have been doing is not okay. I seem to remember you getting upset when Mariana teased you about being grounded when you snuck ," Stef finished.

"What about Jude? What about him? He kicked me and tried to kick me again! And Callie ran away so she obviously doesn't want to live here and Mariana has been selling drugs at school! So why are you pissed off at me, Mom? What about them?" Brandon yelled, pointing towards the door.

"Enough! I am the mom, young man! Your sisters' behavior and your brothers' behavior is none of your concern. Their discipline is up to me and Mama. Not you. The only behavior you have control over is your own. And right now I am not pleased with your behavior, so you are grounded. You are graduating soon. How am I supposed to trust your judgement?" Stef asked.

Brandon refused to look at her. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't be grounded over a stupid joke! The other kids were just to sensitive. This was so stupid!

"Fine, Mom. Can I go to my room since you are forbidding me from leaving the damn house?" he snapped.

Stef raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, can you lose the attitude and watch your language before you are grounded until you leave for college?"

Brandon sighed deeply, but nodded.

"Then yes, you can go to your room. After you call Talya and tell her you are grounded, you need to bring all of your electronics to me or Mama."

Brandon didn't say another word, he just nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Stef knocked on the Jude and Jesus' door before walking inside. She needed to talk to Jude and give Jesus his phone back. She had been surprised he had willingly gave it to Lena to begin with. Anytime they had ever taken his phone he had put up a fight deeming it an "invasion of his privacy," something that always made Stef laugh, but not in a good way and her son knew it. All of her children knew it, except perhaps Callie and Jude, but Jude was years from having a cell phone and Callie had not yet earned hers "back" yet, though she had never gotten to actually hold the phone.

Jesus was sitting on his bed, though she could tell he and Jude had been talking before she walked in.

"Jesus, will you give me a moment alone with Jude," Stef said. Jesus knew it wasn't actually a question and headed out of their room as quickly as he could — he didn't want to be anywhere near this conversation.

Stef leaned against the wall and looked down at Jude who was just staring back at her.

"I'm not sorry I kicked Brandon."

It was a simple statement, but it said a lot. Jude was, despite being afraid after what Brandon had said, learning he was here to stay. Stef had no doubt Callie had eased those fears and she was thankful for that.

"Oh? Do you think it was okay to kick him?" Stef asked.

"Nope, but it wasn't okay for him to say what he did either. I am not sorry I kicked him and if Lena wouldn't have pulled me away I would have kicked him again," Jude said.

"I see. What do you think we should do about what you did then?"

Jude shrugged. He wasn't really bothered by it. Nothing Stef or Lena did would make him feel bad after Brandon had said they wouldn't adopt Callie.

"You have no idea? You have nothing to say for yourself, young man?" Stef asked him.

"Nope. He deserved it. And I am not sorry," Jude said with some finality, crossing her arms over his chest.

Stef nodded. "Okay. I am going to talk to Lena, but you can consider yourself grounded. No television, no friends over or to their house, and no video games. You need to stay in here until you are called for supper. Understand?" Stef told him.

Jude shrugged again. "Fine by me."

Stef shook her head and walked out of the boys' room. She and Lena needed to talk about this, that was definite.

* * *

 **AN: To those who think Brandon is stressed because his dad is a drunk, because his mom is a lesbian, because the foster kids mean more to the parents or because they think he needs to be a 'model child' — this is an alternate reality where the "bad" stuff didn't happen like it did in the show. Brandon is just being an asshole big brother. Jude is an asshole little brother. All of the kids have their moments. Brandon isn't acting this way because he is stressed though. He knows his moms love him. He is just being an ass to his siblings — like they have all, at one time or another, been to him. He gets to act out just like the rest of them do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully there will be more to come this weekend, but am unsure.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lena walked downstairs to find Callie throwing up in the trashcan she had left beside the teenager before she and Stef had gone to watch the video Jesus had handed her. She walked over to Callie quickly and sat down beside her, putting a hand on her back and bringing her other hand to Callie's forehead.

"Oh Cals, you are burning up again. We may need to take you to StatCare," Lena said. The teen hadn't been keeping anything down in more than 24 hours, though her fever had broken earlier, it was obviously now back in earnest.

"No, thanks. I am good," Callie said, then threw up again, heaving heavily.

"No you are not, Callie. Let me go talk to Stef and then you and I will head to StatCare."

"No, I am fine. I am done now. I feel great."

More vomiting. More heaving. More gagging.

Lena shook her head. She was not about to argue with a 15 year old about going to see a doctor. They were going to see a doctor whether Miss Callie wanted to or not. It was not up to her in the slightest.

The question would be whether Callie did so willingly or if she had to be carried kicking and screaming.

* * *

Kicking and screaming it was. While she had not literally had to take Callie out to the car kicking and screaming, it had come close to that. She had thought Stef was going to take Callie out to the car herself, but thankfully had refrained from doing so. They were trying to keep her from making her self even more sick.

But, by the time Lena had Callie out to the car — with more crying and whining then she had seen in the girl yet, and that was saying something — she was starting to become exasperated. The child was vomiting, had 102 fever, and was having major stomach cramps. But oh, she was fine. She was absolutely fine and didn't need to see a doctor. She'd be better by morning.

Fine indeed, Lena thought to herself. She understood not wanting to go to the doctor and having ups and downs when sick, but Callie was being disrespectful in her attempt to stay home.

But that was okay. It was the first time she was sick with them, the first she'd been sick since losing her mother, and Lena would give into her behavior for now. She knew well that Callie wasn't thinking straight.

"Take me back home, please," came from the passenger seat.

Lena looked out of the corner of her eye and shook her head internally. Callie was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and the hood of the hoodie Lena had made her wear pulled up on her head.

"We are going to StatCare, love. You can continue to deny it is happening, but it is. It is not your choice," Lena said gently.

"This is so stupid! I am fine. I was fine at home, Lena!"

Lena tightened her grip on the steering wheel. They were about five minutes away from StatCare, if not closer. Then she would just need to get Callie inside, seen by a doctor, and then back home.

At that moment, while Lena was mid thought, Callie grabbed the trash bag Lena had brought with them and started throwing up again. Lena immediately put a hand out to pull the hood off of Callie's head to keep her from overheating and then put her hand on her back.

By the time they pulled into the parking lot of their destination, Callie was dry heaving into the trash bag. There was no possible way there was anything left in her stomach after all the vomiting she had been doing. Lena parked and grabbed her purse from the back seat, pulling some wet wipes out of it. It amazed her how handy they came in, even now that the kids were all older.

"Sit up, little one," Lena said gently, taking the wipe and wiping Callie's face off with it. "Come on, let's get in so we can get back home and get you back to bed."

Lena climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side.

Only to find that Callie had locked the door. Lena shook her head. Really? The kid thought she was going to get out of going to the doctor by locking herself in the car when Lena had the keys? She had been a mother long enough to know better than to leave the keys in the car with an upset child. Or, honestly, to ever leave the keys in the car with her children at all. One could never tell when one of them would decide it was a good time to play a joke on one of their mothers.

"Callie, come on. Now," Lena said with a bit more force.

Callie looked at her and smirked, though Lena could definitely tell her heart wasn't in it. She wasn't feeling well and it was obvious. She was trying to control the situation, which wasn't going to happen. Callie was the child and Lena was the mom. The sooner Callie accepted that the easier this was going to be. But the thing was, Callie did know that. She was just refusing to admit it right now.

"Leave me alone, Lena! I do not need to be here and you know it! I should be able to decide whether I need to be here or not, damnit!"

Lena's eyes narrowed at that statement. She was not in the business of letting the kids talk to her with disrespect or bad language and Callie knew that now. Without a doubt, she knew that. She could be sick, she could be mad, but she could not use the language or be disrespectful just because.

"Callie, the harder you make this, the longer you are going to be here, love. I know you would rather be at home resting than out all night," Lena told her calmly, using the key fob to unlock the door and open it. "I know you do not want to be in more trouble after the last two weeks, but love, that is where you are headed if you do not start watching how you speak to me."

"I would rather stay here," Callie said, but Lena noticed the bite that had been in her words earlier was no longer there. It was more tinged with sadness and fear.

Lena shook her head again and then leaned over and unbuckled Callie's seatbelt. Once she had done that, she leaned in close and looked Callie in the eye, "Little one, we can do this the easy way, with you getting out of this car and walking in with me, or we can do this the hard way and I will carry you in there. Do not think, for one second, that I will not embarrass you by caring you in there throwing a fit. Right now I am more worried about your physical health than anything else. So if carrying you in there right now is what I have to do, then I will. You are sick, and we need to figure out what is wrong so you start feeling better. Do not make me carry you in there, Callie."

Callie looked at Lena to try and see if she was serious. But the thing was, Callie couldn't tell. Lena's face was blank.

"No you won't!" Callie said, though her heart just wasn't in it. She was really not feeling well and didn't understand why Lena couldn't have just let her stay at home and in bed. It was all she wanted right now.

"Do you want to bet on that one, little one?" Lena asked with an arched eyebrow.

Callie sighed.

"Fine! But nothing is wrong with me!" Callie snapped and climbed out of the car, finally.

* * *

Once they were finally in a patient room, Callie was still sulking. Her temperature was still 102.2. She was still dry heaving at times. She was still seeking comfort from Lena, though she was trying not to. If Lena had to be honest with herself, her kid was being a brat. But being sick had a lot to do with it.

Lena had her arm over Callie's shoulders and was trying to console her while remaining firm. Within minutes, the doctor knocked on the door and came in, immediately sitting down on a rolling chair and moving in front of Callie. She was a tall woman with black hair and tan skin. Her eyes were shockingly blue, but didn't look unfriendly.

"Hey Callie, I am Dr. Robbins. Your guardian," she looked down at the papers in her hands, "Lena, says you have been throwing up and had a fever for two days now."

"I am fine and she is NOT my damn guardian. She is my mother!" Callie quietly snapped at the doctor.

"Callie!" Lena chastised, mortified with Callie's attitude, even if she was sick.

"It is okay, Lena, I was mistaken and for that I apologize, Callie. Your mom says you have been sick for two days and your fever has only went down once. It is staying pretty steady at 102. Is there anything else going on?"

"I am fine. I just want to go home," Callie said, tears starting to threaten to spill down her pale cheeks. She sunk into Lena's side and wrapped her hand around the bottom of her shirt, something Callie used to do to her mother when she was having a rough time. Now was no different. She had never been fond of doctors, and she felt her own anxiety starting to fill her with nervousness and dread. She just wanted to go home with Lena and lay in the moms' bed. There she would be safe and comfortable. She had no doubt they would both take care of her, just like her mom always had. That did not make this any easier, though.

"I know you want to go home, Callie, but we need to figure out what is wrong with you first, so we can make sure to get you on the right medication. Have you had any other symptoms?" Dr. Robbins asked. Callie only shook her head no.

"She has had some stomach cramping and yesterday, before she became dehydrated, she had some diarrhea as well," Lena explained.

Callie turned bright red. "Mama!" She shouted, embarrassed beyond words.

Lena patted her knee and continued talking to the doctor. Her fifteen year old may not have wanted to tell them everything, but she and Stef had paid attention to the teenager and knew what was going on with her. All of the children thought they could hide things like that from them, but they were always proven wrong. There were some things moms just needed to know, and this was one of them.

Callie sank down in the chair beside Lena until she was able to fully hide her face behind her. She wanted to disappear. She wasn't even listening to anything the older women were saying now. She didn't care. She just wanted to go home, damnit!

"Okay, I would like to test her for the flu. It is a bit late in the season for flu, but I feel like that is what is going on. I just want to confirm with tests. Unfortunately, it will be too late to give her Tamiflu, but I can give her a prescription for phenergan for the nausea and then she needs plenty of fluids — gatorade if she can keep it down, sprite or coke if it will help settle her stomach, water if she can't handle those, even popsicles are better than nothing — and then Tylenol for the fever. You can alternate Motrin with that as well. I would suggest you keep her home from school this week. She needs to be fever free without any medication for 24 hours regardless."

"I am getting adopted Monday. I have to go to that!" Callie cried, the sounds muffled from Lena's shirt, tears falling wetting the shirt as well. She didn't want anything to hinder the adoption on Monday. It was the one thing that was keeping her and Jude from getting ripped out of the house! A house that was so much like living with her mom had been!

"Hopefully between now and then you start feeling a lot better, Callie. But you do have to listen to your mom here. Being out an hour or so will not cause problems, but you need to stay away from small children and older people to keep them from catching it and you from catching anything else. Okay?" Dr. Robbins said. Callie looked up and offered her a nod, and then went back to leaning heavily against Lena.

"If she has not started showing signs of getting better by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest, you need to take her to your primary pediatrician. I believe she will start feeling better relatively quickly now though, especially if we can keep her from throwing up. The phenergan should help that, however."

Lena nodded, thankful it was something easily fixed. She just hated it so much when her children were sick. And Callie obviously did not handle being sick well. Not well at all.


	27. Chapter 27

"When we get home I want you to take a shower or a bath and then crawl in bed," Lena said as they drove towards home after their visit to StatCare. Lena honestly hoped Callie didn't get sick again for at least a long while. She was not a good patient. In fact, she was awful at it. She had continued to snap at the doctor, until Lena had leaned over and whispered in her ear that she was getting very close to being grounded for her entire life. Lena had thought that had taken care of it until the doctor had left the room to order a test and Callie had snapped at her, telling her she was down with being at StatCare and was leaving — plus, she had added, she wasn't going to take any tests to see if she was really sick because she was absolutely fine. This ended with Callie being gently forced back into her chair, with Lena holding her hand. That alone, even sick, mortified Callie.

However, it had not been long before they were finally able to leave.

"Callie, love, did you hear me?" Lena asked. She wanted to get her kid at home and in her bed so she could rest.

Callie didn't say anything for several moments. Her head was leaning against the window, and she was so tired.

"Can I wait to take a shower?" she asked softly. She knew Lena probably wasn't exactly thrilled with her after the doctor's office, but she wasn't mad either. Callie figured she'd have been lectured a bit more had she felt better. It surely would have been more than having her hand held had she not been sick, she was pretty sure of that.

"Little one, I would feel better if you washed StatCare off of you. We don't need you getting any sicker than you already are. You already feel horrible and are going to miss at least a week of school.

Suddenly, Callie turned and looked at Lena, pure terror written all over her face. It was like a light switch had been flipped inside the fifteen year old. Lena didn't know what was going through Callie's mind, but she immediately put on her hazard lights and pulled over.

"Callie?"

"I can't stay home all week! I can't stay at home by myself all week. I can't miss school and have to be all alone every single day, for how many ever hours we are normally at school. I can't miss my adoption either! Adoptions are supposed to be special. Mama, I can't stay home by myself! What if I contract malaria, or the bubonic plague? What if I get ebola? Hepatitis? Tuberculous? What if I get something horrible and no one is home and I just perish? What if I just perish into think air from some deadly infection?"

Lena just stared at Callie for several moments. If Callie hadn't been sobbing, close to hyperventilating, she would have thought she was joking. But the child was nearly in hysterics, and the fears she was currently spouting off were very real to her.

"Callie, love, I need you to calm down and listen to me," Lena said, moving her hands to over to cover Callie's own.

"I can't! Do you know how many contagious diseases can kill you on a daily basis? And you and Mom are going to leave me at home for a week where anything could happen," Callie sobbed, moving her own hand, along with Lena's, up to her face and wiping her eyes and nose between her sobs.

Callie continued to sob. Her mom had never left her alone when she was sick. Never. And now she was going to be left alone for days until she was better while Stef worked and Lena worked. Anything could happen. Anything bad could happen when you were sick at home and alone. She couldn't even really cook anything without starting a fire! She had never been allowed to give herself more than a Tylenol!

Lena was watching the emotion pour over her child's face. She couldn't read every single one, but she could tell that whatever was going through her daughter's fever-ridden mind was very real to her.

"Callie, love, listen to me …"

"Or what if I catch swine flu, or bird flu," Callie continued.

"Callie,"

"Or …"

"Callie, listen to Mama," Lena said in a last ditch effort to get her to hear her.

Thankfully, it worked. Callie finally looked at Lena and was listening.

"Callie, you will not stay home by yourself while you are sick. Not for even ten minutes, okay? Mom and I would never do that. If we absolutely had to go somewhere, Sharon would come and stay with you. But we make it a point to never leave any of you alone when you are sick. One of us will always stay home with you," Lena explained.

The relief on Callie's face as tears tracked down her cheeks made Lena want to cry as well. It was so evident the fears Callie felt had been all to real. The question was, however, why?

"I was afraid I would never have a mom to stay home with me when I was sick again," Callie said through her sobs.

Lena held her close, letting her sorrows fall down her cheeks in the form of tears.

* * *

Lena watched Callie closely as she slept in the middle of her and Stef's bed. She had bathed after taking the phenergan and Tylenol, though she had needed help before her bath was over, and then she had dressed, again with help, and fallen into the middle of their bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. She hadn't even asked if that was where she was sleeping. She had just taken it for granted that she would be welcome — and Lena and Stef were glad. They wanted her to take for granted the simple things, like taking up half of their bed just because she wanted the comfort.

"Stef, the pure fear on her face when she thought she would have to stay home alone. It was enough to make me cry. She thought we would leave her alone. It didn't take me long to realize her mother never left her when she was ill. Especially after what Jude told us yesterday, about her not letting anyone near her when she didn't feel well except their mother."

Stef looked at the sleeping girl as well. She was red with fever, though Lena had checked her temperature not long after she fell asleep and it was coming down again.

"She has to learn everything again, love. She has to learn that she can depend on us like she could her mother. She has to learn to trust us. She has to learn that we love her," Stef said quietly.

"Do you honestly think she doesn't know those things already?" Lena asked her wife.

"I think she knows in her head, but has to learn to know it in her heart," Stef said.

Lena looked at Stef, feeling the love she had for her radiate through her.

"You're right — and I pretend I am the child psychologist."

Stef laughed softly and stood up, moving over to Lena and kissing her on her forehead.

"Love, you are amazing," Stef said, kissing Lena again.

"Get a room," came a small voice from under the blankets. The two moms looked over and smiled.

"I think this is our room, little one," Lena said gently, though she was smiling and there was no malice in her. She moved closer to Callie and put her hand on her head.

"How are you feeling?" Stef asked, moving closer.

"Like someone ran over me," Callie said, without a hint of sarcasm. The moms could tell she felt horrible. Both wished they could trade places with her, just like they always did when one of their kids was sick.

"Is there anything you would like? Anything that would make you feel better?" Lena asked. She had wanted to stop at the store earlier to get things for Callie — drinks, popsicles, or anything the girl thought she might be able to keep down. But they had only been able to drive through the pharmacy to get Callie's medication before coming home because she had started throwing up again.

Callie, however, just shrugged. But, the moms could tell there was something Callie was not saying.

Lena moved closer to Callie and Stef moved around to the other side of the bed, and sat closer to the girl as well.

"Talk to us, little one. What is going through that pretty little head of yours?" Lena asked, moving one arm above Callie's head and gently brushed the teen's forehead with her fingers.

Callie looked from one mother to the other, and tears started falling down her face.

And so quietly they almost didn't hear her, Callie said, "I miss my mom so much."

She then turned her body towards Lena's and buried her head into Lena's chest, sobbing her heart out, much like she had the very first night she had moved in with them.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I know it has been a while, but when you write for a living, fun writing is often harder. I have hit a spot where work has slowed down for a bit, so I am hoping to update more. I have to get back into the swing of things, for sure. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

The weekend went by much faster than Callie would have liked because she was still sick and was now becoming moody just from the chaos of a busy house. She wanted to be well by Monday for the adoption ceremony, but it was Sunday and she had still been running a low grade fever despite Lena staying on top of alternating meds all day and all night. That had made Lena even more suffocating, but the moment she left Callie alone, Callie immediately wanted her back beside her. At least until Stef got home from work. She just didn't want to be alone. Her mom had never left her alone when she was sick, and it was hard to be alone now especially. And it was Lena and Stef she wanted.

She had been staying in Lena and Stef's room for the most part, sleeping to the noises of a fan and endless Netflix movies and shows. She was layered under several blankets, surrounded by a nest of pillows, and one of her mom's favorite shirts. She had tossed her leggings aside earlier so she would be more comfortable.

Callie had been quarantined from the rest of the household except for the two adults, but Mariana kept sneaking in to watch tv with Callie, to the point Lena had finally given in and told her she could hang out with Callie as long as she sat in a chair and not the bed, and only for a short time. Lena knew it was futile to even think Mariana was keeping her distant though. The two were as thick as thieves now, and the mother was positive that Mariana wanted to not only spend her time with Callie, but to watch television while she was grounded. Something normally not allowed. Since Callie had been sick, though, they had loosened the grounding rules. Plus, it would give Lena time to go over some things for the next day with Stef.

As it quickly dragged closer, Monday was something Callie both feared and anticipated. She was going to be adopted by Stef and Lena. The three of them had talked about the adoption at length. They had told Callie on more than one occasion that they were her mothers even though the adoption was not yet final, but also that they were not replacing the mother she lost. They wanted to honor Colleen and her memory for their children. They had already hung several photos of her around the house. They had ensured both children they could talk about her as much as they wanted — that they wanted to know more about Colleen and it was a way for them to learn who she was in life. They had photos of Donald as well, but currently the only one put up was in Jude and Jesus' room, on Jude's side of the room.

"Tomorrow you will officially be my sister," Mariana said, her arms wrapped around one of Stef's pillows she had grabbed when she came into the room.

Callie nodded, but never took her eyes off of the television. They were watching a cooking show at the moment because Callie didn't have to pay attention to know what was going on to know how a cooking competition was going.

"Aren't you excited?" Mariana asked from the other side of the room.

Callie looked over at Mariana, wondering, not for the first time, what was going through her head. Mariana seemed flighty when you first met her, but the girl was really smart. She was much better at school than Callie and Jesus. She, Jude, and Brandon were all excellent at school in nearly every subject, while Callie and Jesus barely got their homework done most days. They probably wouldn't ever get it done if Lena didn't stay on top of them.

"Of course I am excited," Callie said softly.

"Then why aren't you acting like you are excited?" Mariana asked her.

Callie looked at her, an eyebrow arched.

"It's hard to be excited when you have the flu and feel like you are dying," Callie said sarcastically.

"Geesh. Sorry I asked," Mariana muttered. Callie rolled her eyes. She did love her soon to be sister, but she would currently rather be alone or have Lena or Stef with her. Mariana talked too much. Usually it didn't bother Callie, but today it was. A lot. It was exhausting and she knew Lena had told Mariana to be quiet, but when did that ever work?

"I am just saying you could act a bit more excited about being adopted officially tomorrow," Mariana snapped, unable to keep her opinions to herself when she was so excited about it.

"Are you kidding me, Mariana?" Callie asked, sitting up quickly.

Too quickly, as she felt a wave of nausea hit her quickly, but she wasn't going to let Mariana win this.

"You are the one acting like nothing is going to happen tomorrow!" Mariana screeched.

Callie stood up. She was not going to let Mariana say she wasn't happy about tomorrow. At all.

* * *

Lena and Stef were in the dining room going over paperwork for the next day when they heard yelling coming form their room. Both looked at one another before simultaneously standing up and heading toward the stairs.

They sped up when they heard the yelling escalate and the words "bitch" and "shit" come from one of their daughters' mouthes, though they were not sure which one had said either of the words.

They were surprised to find both of the girls nose to nose, both trying to yell louder than the other, though. The two had not fought with one another since they'd finally become friends two weeks after Callie had moved in.

"Enough!" Stef yelled over the two.

Both girls stopped, their faces both set in a scowl, with Mariana red with anger and Callie paler than she had been, though her cheeks were beyond flushed with fever.

"Mariana, go to your room right now," Stef said, leaving no room for argument.

Mariana, however, did not get that memo.

"She is the one who started it!"

Callie twisted quickly and glared at Mariana.

"I am NOT! You are the …" Callie started, then moved her hands quickly to her mouth and looked at the two adults for help because she knew there was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom before throwing up everything she had drank in the last several hours.

Thankfully, Lena knew exactly what was about to happen and already had a wastebasket in front of Callie and was guiding her to the bathroom as she vomited.

Stef looked at Mariana with a raised eyebrow.

"She isn't excited about being adopted tomorrow! It piss… ticked me off" Mariana said angrily.

Stef ignored her daughter's slip and sighed before she put her arm over the teenager's shoulder and guided her out of the room and toward her own.

"Miss Thang, Callie is excited, but she is also sick. You are not exactly a peach when you are sick either. In fact, you can be a right terror. This is also bitter sweet for her and you need to accept that. You cannot expect her to be excited in the same way you were when you were adopted," Stef explained gently.

"She isn't going to have to be in the system though. She should be excited!" Mariana snipped. The system was not a place anyone would want to go. It was horrible if you weren't placed with someone like Mom and Mama. Mariana and Jesus had lived in a few of those horrible homes before lucking out by getting dropped off at the same police station Mom had worked at. They may not have been so lucky otherwise.

"Mariana, enough. Callie and Jude have never known anything other than her biological parents and Mama and me — those are the parents she knows. She didn't know a biological mother like yours. She didn't know the foster parents who dropped you off at the police station, love. And you have to accept that. You also have to remember she is sick. You need to give her space. Do you understand?" Stef asked.

Mariana sighed.

"Yea, I understand."

"I mean it, Miss Thang. You will stop giving her a hard time about this."

"Mom, I get it!" Mariana whined and then threw herself down on her bed dramatically. Stef arched an eyebrow and stared at her child.

"Mariana, are you serious right now? Do I need to remind you that, despite Mama and me letting up on the rules a little, that you are still grounded? And that I could easily add time or another punishment to that?"

This peaked Mariana's attention and she sat up with a sigh.

"Sorry, Mom. I will leave Callie alone."

"Good decision, Miss Thang, good decision."

* * *

And then Monday was there.

Callie was walking between Lena and Stef, Jude was next to Stef, holding her hand. They walked into the main entrance of the courthouse, nerves getting the best of Callie. Callie leaned closer to Lena as they came to a stop in the main entrance. Fever was evident on the young girl as she rested her head on Lena's arm, even through the material of Lena's dress.

Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus were behind them. Everyone was excited, but Callie was also nervous and sick to her stomach. She'd already been told they were going home directly after the adoption was final because she was still too ill to be out. They were going to have a small celebration at home, and would save a more elaborate celebration with family and friends after Callie was feeling better. It wasn't fair to Callie otherwise, and they wanted everyone to enjoy it.

As they walked toward the courtroom, a man walked quickly to over to them. Callie felt Stef tense up.

"Ian, hello," Lena said quickly, wrapping her arm around Callie and bringing her close. She was surprised to see Donald's lawyer there. It was unexpected. It made Lena feel uneasy, and she knew, just by looking at her wife, Stef was feeling the same way. Anything out of the ordinary on an adoption day was cause for concern.

"Lena, Stef, we have a bit of an issue. I need to talk to you for a moment before you go into the court room."

And the nerves and uneasiness became twofold.


	29. Chapter 29

Callie leaned heavily into Lena, fear holding on tightly to her already upset stomach. Jude was holding Stef's hand, as he hid his body partially behind his mom.

They followed Ian to room with an armed guard, who let them all pass except for Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon. The guard had looked at the mothers, "Those three can't come in. Only the mothers and biological children. I am sorry."

Lena turned to the three teenagers.

"Wait right here for us. Do not move," Lena told them. They nodded. They didn't need to be told that Lena and Stef were both nervous. That something was going on. That anything out of the ordinary on an adoption day was cause for concern. The three left in the hallway, especially Jesus, remembered the troubles that sometimes popped up. Mariana had blocked those moments out. Brandon barely remembered.

Callie felt the door behind her close with a dreaded swoosh. She was terrified for reasons she did not understand. She held onto Lena's arm tightly, both for support and for comfort.

"Dad!" Jude yelled suddenly, letting go of Stef's hand and running over to his father, throwing his arms around him. Callie stepped even closer to Lena, if that were even possible. She wanted nothing to do with Donald.

Donald was handcuffed to the table, so he could not move much. Callie watched him closely, however. He had been crying recently. That much was obvious. His eyes were red rimmed. He looked pale, much paler than he had the last time she had seen him.

"Donald? Ian?" Stef asked. She wasn't one to beat around the bush, especially when they were due to be in court for the adoption of Callie and Jude in less than half an hour. They had had hiccups during the process of adoption with the twins, and the fear was all too real for the blonde.

Lena, who had many of the same fears as her wife, pulled out a chair and sat in it, pulling Callie to her and onto her lap. Her child was still running fever, and if it weren't for the adoption, she would be at home and in bed. It was where she needed to be.

"We found out some unfortunate news yesterday," Donald said, his voice forced, tense.

"Then tell us what it is already, Donald! We have shit to do today in case you forgot!" Callie hissed at him. Lena tapped the teen on the side of her leg and leaned close to her ear, "Enough, Callie Quinn. You can be upset, but you will show some respect."

Callie merely nodded. Her nerves were definitely getting the better of her.

"What is going on, Donald? Is it the adoption?" Lena asked.

Donald shook his head and looked up at Ian.

Ian cleared his throat, "Donald is being moved to a prison in Kentucky. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen. Since he plead guilty so the children could be adopted, the case is open and close. But with that comes the possibility of being moved. We found out yesterday Donald is being transferred. I was able to pull some strings so he could see the children before he leaves. One of the reasons they are moving him is …"

"Because we are adopting the children," Stef said softly. She stared at Donald. She was staring at a broken man. She didn't need to be told that. He had given up everything so his children would be safe and could be adopted.

"Donald, we will bring them to see you when we can," Lena said. She, too, knew she was staring at a broken man. He had lost everything when he decided to drive after drinking. His wife. His children. His freedom.

"Had I contested the adoption, they wouldn't have moved me, but I couldn't do that to the kids or to the two of you. You are their mothers now," Donald said. "I just wanted to see them one more time. Just one more time."

Callie stared at her father. She felt no sadness — he had killed her mother. He had killed a lot of people by making a stupid decision.

She did, however, feel badly for Jude. Jude, who was sitting on Donald's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck, crying softly.

Callie leaned back into her mama and thought about everything. She was still so angry with him. She was angry that he thought it was okay to ruin so many lives. But, there was something, very deep down, that told Callie she needed to do something. That she needed to say something to the man. Her mother, dead or not, never would have wanted Donald to leave without Callie speaking to him first. If nothing else, Callie owed her mother that much.

Callie slowly stood up from Lena's lap and walked over to Donald, bending at the waist, and wrapping her arms around her father and brother.

"I forgive you. Thank you for letting us go."

With those words, Callie kissed her father's cheek and then walked back towards her mothers and sitting back on Lena's lap.

And at that moment, Donald's heartbroken sobs were all anyone in the room could hear.

* * *

Jude cried when it was time to go. He cried for himself, for his father, for his mother. He cried from pain and loss and confusion.

He hugged his father tightly, knowing good and well it may be quite some time before he saw him again. Kentucky wasn't exactly down the block.

Stef walked over to her son and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You will see him again soon, Jude. We will make sure you do. You will still get to talk to him occasionally on the phone, okay?"

Jude nodded his head, but he did not let go of Donald, nor did he stop crying. Tears coursed down his cherub cheeks and landed on Donald's prison jumpsuit.

"Jude, go with your moms. Today is a special day. I will see you again. Your moms would never lie to you."

Jude nodded and hugged his dad once more, tightly, before Stef lifted him away from Donald. She knew it would be one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

Jude screamed. He sounded like a wounded animal. As his mother lifted him away from his past, so he could enjoy his future, he screamed and cried. He wailed through a pain so deep not many would understand.

Donald did his best to remain stoic. But it was not an easy feat.

Somehow, Stef managed to turn Jude around, his arms and legs wrapping around her and holding onto her tight. She held him to her with one arm, and with the other reached over to touch the shoulder of Donald Jacob.

"Thank you for our children, Donald."

And before anything else could be said, Stef walked out of the room with her youngest son still holding onto her tightly.

Lena and Callie sat for several seconds before either moved. Lena stood her daughter up and then walked over to the crying man, kneeling beside him.

"We will bring them to see you, Donald, that I promise you. Thank you for giving me these two children. I feel truly blessed by your gift — we will never forget that. Callie and Jude may not understand what you have given up for them, but we will do our best to make sure they eventually do," Lena whispered, so Callie could not hear what she was saying.

Donald looked down at Lena and did his best to smile.

"Thank you for loving them just as Colleen loved them. Thank you for taking care of them when I will never be able to," Donald said softly.

And with a small nod of acknowledgement, Lena stood up and walked towards the door, pausing for Callie to join her, and then walked out the door.

"It was what was best for the children," Donald said to no one in particular.

* * *

"And do you, Callie Quinn Jacob and Jude Thomas Jacob, do you wish for Stefanie Marie and Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster to be your parents legally?" the judge asked the two children in front of her.

Jude and Callie looked at one another and then up at their mothers, despite the harrowing ordeal they had just been through with their biological father, the two smiled widely and nodded.

"Then let it be known these two children are from here on out to be known at Callie Quinn Adams Foster and Jude Thomas Adams Foster, daughter and son of Stefanie and Lena Adams Foster," the judge finished with a pound of her gavel.

In no time, the family was one, as everyone in the family wrapped their arms around one another.


End file.
